Love In Tara
by Myra2003
Summary: NOW COMPLETE Scarlett and Rhett part during the war. Scarlett to nursing the wounded soldiers and Rhett to join the army. A chance meeting changes everything.
1. The escape part 1 to 5

"Love In Tara"

Hello. I am sorry I haven't posted anything in a very long time. I don't have a computer anymore so it is very hard to continue working on Love In Tara but I will try. I am posting the chapters as 1-5, 1-10 ect. I am really upset because Love In Tara has been taken off of the site twice so I keep posting it back. I don't know why it is taken off. Thank you all so much for your replies. I will post the rest as soon as possible.

Chapter 1

"Scarlett, Captain Butler is here!" Aunt Pittypat wailed.

"I'll be right down, Aunt Pitty!" Scarlett called out in haste as she stared at herself in the mirror dejectedly. She couldn't see Rhett looking like a 'poor white trash Yankee'. She had been nursing wounded soldiers now for two years, ever since the war had started. Today was her nursing day and she hadn't even changed.

"Scarlett!" Aunt Pitty wailed, more insistent this time.

"Oh, I'll be right down!"

She would have to tolerate Rhett's sarcastic remarks this evening of her appearance. With a frustrated sigh, Scarlett made her way down stairs, colliding into Aunt Pitty.

"Great balls of fire!" Scarlett cried, "You nearly scared me to death! Well where's Captain Butler, Aunt Pitty?"

"Oh, Scarlett you must tell him to leave, he isn't received in a decent respectable families house! When, I think about what he could do to you I feel faint!"

"I'll see Captain Butler as I please. Now where is he?" Scarlett haughtily replied.

"He's out on the porch. Don't bring him into this house, leave him outside," Pitty whispered as she swayed back and fourth before ascending the stairs.

Scarlett watched as Pittypat Hamilton barley made it up the stairs, swaying lightly on her small feet. She wished she could just leave, away from all the gossiping "Fat Old Cats." She was sure Mrs. Merriwether had something to do with Pitty's decision to ban Rhett from her home.

She stepped out side, finding Rhett sitting contently on a chair, smoking his cigar. She took the opportunity to observe him, as he was deep in thought. Rhett was an imposing figure. His dark hair glistened in the afternoon sun and his tan skin was bronzed from many days of working outside in the California goldmines. He was the most attractive and masculine man she had ever known.

As if Rhett had sensed her watching him, his head rose and he looked up at her with a devilish grin as he stood up.

"My very dear Mrs. Hamilton, you're looking well as usual," he said bowing over her hand mockingly. She only pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes, Rhett," Scarlett said with a frustrated sigh as she sank into the chair.

"Indeed?" Rhett asked raising his dark brows in question. "What's on your mind my pet? Surely it can't be my presence that's annoying you?"

"No. I just hate this war! There's no balls or parties. There are only old wounded soldiers and those 'fat old buffalos' that judge everything I do. Mrs. Merriwether was even trying to have Aunt Pitty ban you from the house!"

Rhett heartily laughed. "I wondered when she'd get around to it." He looked towards Scarlett, who was still pouting. "Come, Scarlett, don't sulk all day. The war will be over soon. Besides I brought you something."

"Oh, Rhett! What is it?" Scarlett happily cried, forgetting her earlier dilemma.

"I'll tell you later," Rhett commented as he kneeled next to Scarlett, grabbing the palm of her hand and kissing it. His neatly trimmed mustache tickled her hand, and she tried to pull her hand away. But Rhett's grasp was firm as he spoke: "Don't pull away, Scarlett. I have a proposition for you. You see I'm going off to join the war and…"

"Rhett you can't be serious! You hate this war as much as I do and why should you join when it doesn't mean anything to you?" She already felt upset by 'the old cat's' conduct; she didn't need Rhett to do something foolish now. She tried to pull her hand away once again but he didn't let her.

"I never lie when the truth is so much easier, Scarlett. Yes, I'm going off to join our brave lads in gray. Well enough talk of war, as I was saying I have waited for you longer than I've waited for any woman…"

"Are you proposing Rhett?" Scarlett asked, barley breathing. She batted her black eyelashes coquettishly. "I've caught him now." She thought with evil pleasure. Rhett roared with laughter, wiping the satisfied look off of her face.

"How many times must I have to tell you I'm not a marrying man?"

"But… why…?" She stuttered hopelessly.

"I was asking you if you could find it in your cold heart, to become my mistress?" Rhett finished, grinning boldly.

Mistress! Scarlett's mind rang. She yelled the first words that came to her lips: "Mistress! What would I get except a passel of brats?" And then her jaw dropped in horror at what she had said.

"That's why I like you Scarlett, your frank. You never let your guard down."

Scarlett turned towards Rhett, her eyes glittering dangerously. "I'll be frank then! Get out of here! I never want to see you again! I'll hate you till I die! You're despicable and a… cad, the worst I've ever seen! Get out of here and never come back! If you do my father… he'll shoot you!"

She stomped to the door, like a child, Rhett following behind her. "I suppose you won't take a rein check on my proposal?" He asked. She didn't answer she only glared at him and opened the door roughly. With a tip of his hat Rhett was gone.

As soon as he left Scarlett ran to her room, bursting into tears, muffling her anguished cries against her pillow. "How can he do this to me?" She thought bitterly. She never expected Rhett to marry her, but she didn't expect this disgusting proposal. "Why should it matter?" She reasoned as she fell to sleep.

Meanwhile as Rhett made his way down to Belle's for his last drink, he went through his own thoughts, He was going to tell Scarlett he loved her and wanted to marry her, he had even bought her a ring. But as he saw Scarlett's revengeful pleasure at his words, Rhett quickly stopped short, asking her to become his mistress. Knowing it would hurt her as much as she hurt him.

"Scarlett doesn't love me and she never will," he sadly thought. He was going to fight a lost cause, maybe he could forget Scarlett, but was it that simple to forgot the beautiful Southern Belle that stole his heart?

Chapter 2

It had been one year since Rhett had left. Scarlett missed him much more than she'd care to admit. She missed his swarthy handsome face, his bold laughing eyes and most of all his company.

Once every one had found out Rhett joined the army, they were horrified. Some never even fathomed the idea. Some hoped he would get shot at the Yankee's hands. He deserved it, many had said. Especially Mrs. Merriwether and Dr. Meade. But always Melanie prayed for the safe return of her "Beloved Ashley" and Captain Butler.

Scarlett didn't have enough time to pray for Ashley nevertheless Rhett. By the day, thousands of wounded soldiers came into Atlanta's Hospital and every day Scarlett worked like a field hand, until she came home exhausted, where she fell into a restless sleep with the images of dying men clinging to her skirts.

Today was her day to nurse again. How could she endure another day, when Melanie stayed home carrying Ashley's child? A few months ago Melanie had found out she was with a child and immediately told Scarlett. When Scarlett had found out she wanted to die. How could Ashley and Melanie have a child, when it was her that Ashley loved? With a heavy heart Scarlett made her way to the hospital.

By the end of the day Scarlett was exhausted and ready to go home. She couldn't think of anything but the comfort of her bed. But as she made her way towards the door she heard an in mistakable Charleston drawl: "Surely, you haven't forgotten me Mrs. Hamilton?"

She spun around instantly. She saw Rhett Butler lazily lounging on a bed. Seeing Rhett again was such a shock, Scarlett could barley breath. A smile threatened to escape her before she remembered Rhett's disgusting proposal. She forgot herself once again, as she always did when around Rhett. "If you think I've forgotten your disgusting proposal, you're sorely mistaken Rhett Butler! "

"No, I knew you hadn't forgotten, Mrs. Hamilton. Will you be so kind as to fetch me a glass of water?" He said with a devilish grin, having the advantage over her.

"Of course, Captain Butler," she said through gritted teeth. She quickly poured a glass full of water and brought it to Rhett, as she handed the glass to him their fingers touched causing her to jump back as if she had been burnt.

Rhett only chuckled as he drank his water. "Come, Scarlett, surely you're not still angry with me for my infamous conduct? I even brought you a present."

She found she couldn't stay angry with Rhett even though she wanted to. "Well I'm not so angry anymore," She replied sweetly, flashing her dimples. "But, Rhett, I must admit I didn't expect you to join the army… Are you injured, Rhett?"

"Of course not. It was getting rough; so I decided to come back for a while and er- have some pleasure. Maybe you would care to help me?"

Scarlett laughed quietly. "You really are a conceited varmint Rhett Butler. What makes you think you're presence is pleasurable? " Gladly she sat next to him. It was so nice to be able to sit next to him again.

Rhett leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm just conceited enough to actually believe it." Scarlett pulled away blushing profoundly.

He laughed. "Well do you want your present or should I give it to Miss Pittypat?"

"Don't, you dare, Rhett Butler! You didn't really get me a present did you?" Scarlett asked looking around as if she'd see it. Rhett laughed at her child like behavior.

"Yes I did you nosey girl." He pulled a thin red velvet box from his tattered pocket. Rhett handed the box to Scarlett, watching her quietly. He had taken great pains to retrace this piece. But he would move Heaven and Earth for Scarlett if she were happy.

Scarlett opened the box and couldn't believe what she saw. There lay her mother's white Rosary beads that the Yankees had only taken a few months prior. Wordlessly Scarlett put the Rosary beads safely back into the box. Without thinking she threw her arms around Rhett's shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. She was too over whelmed to notice she had kissed Rhett Butler and was sitting on his bed.

"Thank You, Rhett. This is the best gift ever. How ever did you find it?" She asked, chocking on her own tears as she stared at Rhett in wonder. Would this man ever cease to amaze her?

Rhett smiled. He wordlessly handed her his handkerchief. "Well it wasn't too hard. I happened to be playing poker with a Yankee Captain one night and he mentioned all the valuables he had taken from a Jonesboro plantation. So I decided to take look and being the gentleman I am, I bought it. But I see I shall have to buy you more presents if I always get your undeniable kisses," he finished with a grin. Looking at Scarlett's soft red lips.

Scarlett blushed and distractedly said, "Rhett you… know… I-I didn't mean what I said about Pa shooting you."

He grinned at her meek demeanor. "Of course you did. I'm a cad and should be shot; I don't mind it. I'd rather be shot anyways than hung."

"Oh, Rhett don't be nasty! I told you I was sorry."

He looked down towards Scarlett's bosom, which was slightly showing. "Indeed? As much as I'm enjoying sharing my bed, I think you should sit on the chair. The "Old Guard," is less likely to gossip about my conduct of, "trying to seduce you into my bed."

"Oh," Scarlett gasped in shock, not realizing she was still sitting on his bed. But she couldn't help but grin as she moved over to the chair. Rhett was here and now she could have fun again.

Chapter 3

Since Rhett had come, Scarlett didn't have anything to need for; comfort, excitement or fear. She once feared the Yankees, feared dying alone in Atlanta but as long as Rhett was here Scarlett didn't fear any of those things.

Many days Scarlett spent all day in the hospital sitting with Rhett. While he comforted her or while he told her amusing stories of the war. The way Rhett talked of the war one would think it was enjoyable.

Many of the "Old Cat's" gossiped of Scarlett's conduct at the hospital, especially Mrs. Merriwether. Two weeks after Rhett had given Scarlett her mother's Rosaries, Mrs. Merriwether came to call at Pittypat Hamilton's small brick home, to just tell what she thought of Scarlett O'Hara:

"Your conduct is uncalled for. I saw with my own two eyes you were sitting on the bed with that Butler. He's a bad lot Scarlett a poor, disgusting man that will ruin your reputation. You must leave to Tara right away; you can't stay any longer with all this battling and with that Butler fellow. You're just as good to disgrace the Robillard name. I shall write your mother about this digression!" Mrs. Merriwether fumed.

Scarlett was sitting next to Melanie as she said all this and suddenly burst into fake tears. Melanie put her arms around Scarlett's shoulder, to "comfort" her.

"There, there, Scarlett darling. Don't cry you won't go home." "Mrs. Merriwether how can you say such things? Poor darling, she is just a child. She didn't mean to sit on the bed with Captain Butler. She is just so tired, poor dear; she takes care of me and must nurse without my help because of… Oh don't cry," Melanie soothingly said as she patted Scarlett's back softly.

Mrs. Merriwether only huffed. "I don't care if she's tired and furthermore I nurse all day also young lady and you don't see me sitting on men's beds. The whole town knows. She would be just as better at Tara where she can't get into mischief."

Scarlett only broke into more fake tears, almost choking and said like a small child: "I did… didn't mean to. Please don't tell mother, she'd be so worried. I can't go home in-in disgrace. I couldn't bare it. I didn't mean to… I was so tired and- and… I couldn't bare leaving Melly."

"Of course you didn't darling. Please don't tell her Mrs. Merriwether, I'm sure it won't happen again."

"It definitely won't. Good day Melanie," Mrs. Merriwether said airily as she left.

As soon as Mrs. Merriwether was gone Melanie lifted Scarlett's face lovingly with her hands and dried all of her tears.

"Don't worry Scarlett, Mrs. Merriwether won't send you home. Are you alright darling?"

Scarlett sniffled a little and said, "Yes, I'm just a little tired and… well I think I'll lay down for a while Melly."

"Of course, poor dear you are so tired. Don't worry darling I'll watch Wade for you." Scarlett nodded her head and descended the stairs to her small room.

I won't go home, I won't! Scarlett thought hastily as she sank into her soft bed. What would she do at home? She couldn't bring Melly all the way there. She had promised Ashley she would stay with Melly after all and she would be so bored without Rhett.

Scarlett walked to her small window over looking the street. "I'll go see Rhett, he'll know how to get out of this." Scarlett was just about to turn, when she saw a large black man open the gate. In a hurry she made her way downstairs to the door. Scarlett immediately recognized who it was, Big Sam…

"Big Sam, how nice to see you. How is everyone at Tara?" When Sam's huge grin faded Scarlett knew something was wrong. "What is it? The Yankee's didn't burn…"

"Good' Lord no Miss Scarlett! It jus your sistas' done have typhoid." Big Sam quickly added, "But not to worry Miss Scarlett they ain't too bad an' Tara's safe."

Scarlett breathed easier. She knew even if Tara were burnt down Sam wouldn't lie to her. "Well, how are you Big Sam? And whatever are you doing you here?"

"Well Miss Scarlett I'm done goin' off to join the armay."

"But why? You're our best overseer. Doesn't father need you?"

Big Sam shook his head. "No, Miss Scarlett. Miss Ellen says that they could manage an' the armay need me more."

He pulled a small letter from his pocket and handed it to Scarlett. "This is from your pa. Miss Ellen said she loves ya and not to worry and to pray for the poor young lil' misses."

"Thank You, Sam. Please keep well."

Sam started to walk down the front steps and called back: "Not to worry Miz Scarlett I will's. We'll beat those damned Yankees." He soon disappeared.

With shaky hands, Scarlett nimbly opened the letter:

July.27, 1884

**My dearest daughter,**

Your mother and I send our love. Your sisters caught typhoid, but Mrs. O' Hara says under no circumstances are you to come home, daughter. Tara is safe and we all our well. We are very proud of you, Katie Scarlett for taking care of Cousin Melanie in her time of need. Keep well Puss.

_Scarlett breathed easier. Tara was safe and so were Mother, father and Mammy_. She tucked the letter safely away and made her way down Peachtree Street…

Scarlett told Rhett of Mrs. Merriwether's visit, he just laughed. "Don't worry Scarlett the old wind bag won't send you back."

"You sound so sure of your self." Scarlett replied with a shaky laugh.

Rhett only grinned as he leaned back in bed. "Yes I'm sure. You need to stay to nurse and to…"

Scarlett quickly changed the subject, not wanting to speak of Ashley. "When are you going back to the army, Rhett?"

"When Atlanta is taken by Sherman." Rhett replied with a bitter smirk.

"Rhett, you don't believe Atlanta will be…"

" You are such a child Scarlett. You can't face unpleasant realities, especially when they are staring you right in the face. Yes, Scarlett I believe Sherman will take Atlanta." He replied with a far away look and then he chuckled "No need to worry your self Scarlett. I hardly imagine Sherman can lick you."

"I am flattered you hold me in such high regard." Scarlett replied. Rhett roared with laughter.

Scarlett looked around quickly. "Shh… Rhett." She hissed "One false move on our parts and then we won't have to worry who Sherman captures."

"Lets toast to that Scarlett." He said as he pulled a bottle of wine out from behind his blankets. Rhett poured Scarlett a glass of wine and handed it to her and then poured himself a glass.

"Rhett I… I. Well I can't drink wine…"

"Why not?" Rhett asked with a grin.

"Well, what if I have to nurse more soldiers? I can't be drunk."

Rhett only shrugged his shoulders. "Come Scarlett it will only be a small glass anyways wine will help soothe your soul."

"My soul is soothed enough, thank you."

"Well I suppose only strong woman like Belle can drink wine. She has spirit, and if there is one thing I admire in a girl's virtue is a "spirit."

Belle! That woman. Well she'd show Rhett Butler she was just as good as that Watling creature; she had more charm and was prettier. She could surely drink better too…

"Oh! All right but just a little."

Rhett could hardly contain his triumphant grin as he raised his glass: "To your virtue; may it never be an issue again." He drank all the wine in his glass. Scarlett drank the wine too even though she didn't know what Rhett meant by her "virtue."

Slowly, Scarlett drank one glass and then another. She loved how the wine made her feel. It was so inviting and warm on this cold night. She felt like a little girl again with no worries.

Scarlett stared up at Rhett with bright burning eyes. Rhett looked at her, he hadn't seen Scarlett ever look so stunning. She looked towards Rhett again, he seemed so far away. She giggled; Rhett's eyes seemed so bright and strange. Scarlett leaned back in her chair where she passed out peacefully.

Chapter 4

It was deathly quite. Scarlett tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy and sore. She heard the soft breeze of the wind and the swift patter of feet. Scarlett finally managed to open her eyes; she was in someone's arms, being carried down a dark road. Finally her vision cleared as she saw the man who was carrying her, Rhett.

"Rhett?" Scarlett whispered, slurring her words slightly.

He looked at Scarlett with a smile. "I was wondering when you would recover from your er- drunken state."

Scarlett's eyes glittered dangerously as she remembered Rhett had made her drunk and in the hospital! "Put me down this instance!" She yelled.

Rhett only laughed and said, "You wouldn't want to break that pretty little nose. Now would you my dear?"

"Put me down this minute Rhett Butler or I'll scream!"

"Alright," Rhett agreed as he placed Scarlett on the ground. She felt dizzy as she threw her arms frantically around his waist for support. Rhett only laughed as he picked Scarlett up again.

"This is a night I'll never forget," He drawled. "The night Scarlett O'Hara became a drunkard."

"Well it's your fault! I told you I didn't want a drink!" Scarlett replied haughtily.

"Yes I know but you needed a drink badly and I gave you the oppur-…"

"Maybe so but now the fat old cats won't let me step foot in the hospital again!"

Rhett only laughed. "Do you really care Scarlett? You told me you despise nursing our poor wounded lads, on more than one occasion."

Scarlett stuttered unconvincingly, "Well I-I owe… it to the- the cause."

Rhett roared with laughter. "Scarlett I know you don't care for the cause anymore than I do. You might as well stop pretending besides if you start saying you believe in our "glorious cause" you tend to believe in it eventually and that my dear is tragedy."

"Put me down," Scarlett said quietly as she saw the red brick house come into view. Rhett looked towards the house and then Scarlett's anxious eyes.

"No, I would rather take you upstairs myself. I always wondered what it would be like to carry Charles Hamilton's widow, over the threshold of his dear Aunt Pitty's. Any ways I wouldn't want you falling down the stairs," Rhett replied taking long strides towards the house.

"Rhett I'm serious put me down now. If Aunt Pitty sees you she'll tell Mrs. Merriwether and then she will send me home to…"

"Yes? Scarlett I always thought you were a smart girl but now I see you aren't," Rhett quipped as he walked up to the door setting Scarlett down next to the brick wall for support.

"Mrs. Hamilton I might not be to bright in these er- situations but I think I need a key to open the door." Rhett stared at Scarlett, as if she were the most amusing thing in the world.

"Oh." Scarlett fumbled through her pocket and then suddenly stopped. "Rhett I- I don't have a key," Scarlett admitted, her face flushed in embarrassment. Rhett only shook his head slightly and raised his hand to the door. "Rhett!" Scarlett cried, grabbing his arm, "Are you crazy you can't knock on the door!"

Rhett only smiled and said playfully, "Now I know you aren't a smart girl, Scarlett. Haven't you ever heard the saying, "knock and thee shall enter."

"Rhett hush! Oh, it's all your fault and now I'm…" Before Scarlett could finish, Rhett pulled a pocketknife out of his trouser pockets.

"My dear I am going to pick the lock. Not a very becoming gentleman habit but well I'm not a gentleman and I can't bare your God forsaken Irish temper another minute." He pushed the knife into the lock while swaying clumsily on his feet.

"Why, he's drunker than me!" Scarlett thought. Oh, if mother knew I'd never be able to hold my face up again.

Finally after minutes of Rhett cursing under his breathe, the door didn't budge. Scarlett shook her head as she walked over to the door.

"So much for men's brilliant minds," Scarlett mockingly said at Rhett's effort. "Oh, Rhett you look like a drunken fool. Here let me." She pushed Rhett a side and worked the lock. A few minutes later the key latch clicked.

Scarlett gave Rhett a prideful look. "And that Captain Butler is how you pick a lock."

"And this, my dear is how you sweep a woman off her feet," Rhett replied as he swept Scarlett into his arms. He entered the house and shut the door quietly behind. Scarlett wanted to protest but she dare not say anything. If Pitty or Melanie caught her she would just as soon be at Tara. As swift as an Indian Rhett made his way up the stairs.

"Which room is yours my dear?" He whispered quietly.

"The third one," Scarlett answered against her will. Her eyes roamed around the hall, looking for any sign of Melanie or Pitty.

Rhett opened the door quietly, entered and then shut the door firmly behind him. He placed Scarlett on the bed gently and tucked her in as if she were a small child.

"I hope you don't mind if I stay a while?" Rhett asked as he sat in a chair, facing the bed.

She was far too hazy to care and wanted company. "Why should Rhett leave? He'll probably pass out on the way to the hospital and I'm not tired." Scarlett reasoned and then she said out loud: "It's immaterial to me. But if Pitty catches you it will be your neck she has not mine."

"I'll take the chance," Rhett replied with a mocking grin. He pulled a bottle of Whiskey out of his coat pocket.

"Is there a thing that man doesn't have in his pocket?" Scarlett mused.

"My dear would you like a drink?" Rhett asked as he drank a little amount of whiskey from the bottle.

Scarlett's first thought was to refuse but she wanted something to soothe her. She grabbed the bottle greedily not caring if Rhett would mock her. She drank the contents slowly wanting to devour every drop. Finally Scarlett set the bottle down on her nightstand.

She felt so numb and yet so alive. Scarlett looked at Rhett; her eyes were burning so bright. Scarlett saw Rhett but she looked past him. In an unthinking move Scarlett threw her arms around Rhett's neck.

She giggled happily. "Rhett you are the… most handsome, ignorant man I've ever known. I can never tell what you're thinking but I- I don't care you see I'm just a little spoiled brat and- but I could care less." Scarlett tilted her head back for a kiss.

Rhett stared at Scarlett with a frustrated stare. But Scarlett didn't notice it as he clenched his fists before rising out of the chair and striding towards the bed. He lowered his mouth to hers but before their lips could meet, Scarlett's arms loosened as she passed out again. "So much for a kiss," Rhett mumbled, tucking Scarlett's small frame in the silky white coverlets.

He smiled at the picture Scarlett made. Her hair was spread about her beautiful milky face as the moonlight shone across her.

"Good night, my love," Rhett whispered as he kissed her softly, barley grazing her lips. Rhett left as quietly as he had entered.

Chapter 5

True to Rhett's word the Union and Confederate soldiers were fighting tiredly at Kennesaw Mountains, five miles from Tara! Scarlett was beside herself with worry. She was plagued with fear. What if the Yankees burnt down Tara or killed Mother or Father? Not even Rhett could console her. And only a few days ago had she gotten word that her mother, Ellen was ill. Ellen who was so soft and gentle, which stayed up all night nursing others was ill with typhoid and might die!

She couldn't go home. Melanie had to stay in Atlanta and now she had to nurse the thousands of wounded men that came in by day. Oh if only she were pregnant then she could stay home and not have to worry.

But little did Scarlett know, that late at night Melly paced her room with worry. She was just as frightened. What would happen to her baby if she were to die? What would happen to her dearest sister? Melanie knew Scarlett's mother was ill and how worried Scarlett was…

It was a warm early September morning. Scarlett could still hear canons in the distance but nevertheless she had decided she would see Rhett today at the hospital. There was no use staying home like a wallflower, even though there were thousands of wounded men, she would think of some excuse not to nurse and then Rhett and her could spend the day together… Thank God for Rhett! During these terrible thirty days of siege he was so comforting and the only man that laughed and didn't have that tormented look the other soldiers wore. Yes, Rhett was a comfort and he would know how to make her feel better, at least he would make her feel better for a while.

Once Scarlett entered the hospital she looked around for Rhett but instead of laying in the bed she saw him nursing men with Dr. Meade.

"Rhett!" Scarlett called out over all the groaning soldiers. Rhett turned around, immediately walking towards Scarlett with a devilish grin.

"What are you doing here Scarlett?" Rhett asked as he scanned Scarlett's body with his eyes.

"I came to visit you. Why are you nursing, Rhett? I thought you were "sick."

"Well I was but unfortunately they needed my help. The pompous old goat said they need every pair of hands even that of a Scalawag."

"Oh, Rhett," Scarlett replied indignantly. "You're not a Scalawag and I came all the way here to see you and now while you're nursing what will I do?"

Before Rhett could speak the Doctor called him and Rhett left. For the rest of the day Scarlett had to nurse. Mrs. Merriwether forced her and Scarlett could think of no excuses. It was already past noon when Rhett came over to Scarlett.

"We better leave now Scarlett," Rhett quietly said.

"But Rhett…"

"Don't argue Scarlett. I'll tell you later." Without further protest, Rhett took Scarlett's arm as he led her outside the hospital. Finally Rhett broke the silence. "Scarlett, I didn't want to tell you in the hospital but a dispatch came into headquarters just before you came. Before the end of the day Atlanta will be evacuated."

"But Rhett!" Scarlett protested. "We can't be! What about all the men that are there? Why, even Uncle Henry and Grandpa Merr…"

"You're such a child, Scarlett. We're out numbered. Our dear men are leaving us to burn. But don't worry your pretty little head, we are leaving tonight," Rhett stated calmly as he quickened his pace.

"How?" Scarlett questioned looking up to Rhett with that of a frightened child's eyes. The hardness disappeared from Rhett's face as he smiled reassuringly at Scarlett.

"I managed to save my horse and wagon. They are under a bridge about ten miles away. Hopefully the Yankees didn't capture them or worse the horse died, we'll find out soon enough. Go home and pack only the stuff you need. Don't tell Mrs. Wilkes we are leaving, it will only worry her. I'll come back for you." Rhett softly assured her. With one last kiss to her small hand, Rhett ran down the street, disappearing into the horizon. She hadn't even noticed Rhett and her were alone. Not one person was on the street as a few days ago there were thousands. The silence was defeating as Scarlett made her way home…

As soon as Scarlett entered the house Prissy ran up to her screaming in a high-pitched voice: "Miss Scarlett, Miss Scarlett! Miss Melly is in labor'!"

Scarlett could only stare at Prissy in shock. Melanie in labor! It couldn't be true! Scarlett roughly pushed past the squawking Prissy and ran up the stairs. Melanie was laying on the bed, drenched in sweat and her small white face twisted in pain. "Melly, how long have-" Scarlett stuttered awkwardly in disbelief.

"Since day break." Melanie answered in a hoarse whisper.

"But the… the Yankees are coming!"

"Poor dear," Melanie said as she reached her small hand out to Scarlett's. "You would be in Tara now, if it weren't for me. Oh dear I'm so sorry to be so much trouble. Don't worry about me darling go home now before…"

"Fiddle-dee-dee, Melly! Don't be a goose. I won't leave you. I'll go send for Dr. Meade…"

"No! He can't come," Melanie protested. "Not while all our men are dying…" Melanie didn't finish her sentence. Her face became paler as her head lolled back; she had fainted. Scarlett left in a hurry, not bothering to check on her.

"Prissy! Where is Wade?"

"He is out in the backyar'…"

"Well bring him in here!" Scarlett ordered. "And make sure he is quite. Go upstairs and watch over Miss Melly and don't be upsetting her or I'll whip the hide off you! Now hurry!"

Prissy let out a startled yelp as she ran out of the house to retrieve Wade. Scarlett quickly grabbed her bonnet and went outside into Georgia's stifling heat.

Finally she made it to the hospital. She hadn't even noticed the thousands of wounded soldiers in rows lying on the red earth. Oh, how was she going to find Dr. Meade? Of all days these fools decided to die, why now? Scarlett lifted her skirts as she made her way past all the men in a hurry, not bearing to look at them. Scarlett saw Dr. Meade standing next to a wounded man. She ran up to him quickly, almost stepping on a man.

Before Scarlett could speak Dr. Meade said warily: "Young lady, where have you been? Running off with that Butler man when we need every pair of hands! But it doesn't matter now; you're here." Scarlett stared at Dr. Meade in shock as she grabbed his arm.

"Dr. Meade! You must come with me! Melly is having her baby!"

"I can't leave these men for a baby! Get some woman to help you! I'm busy. There's nothing to bringing a baby into the world, child. You'll remember. Just do the same things that Mammy and Ellen did to you when Wade was born."

She knew it was no use; the doctor wasn't coming. Scarlett stared at the thousands of wounded men. It was their entire fault! Oh, why did this have to happen, of all days? She stared at the men again before she picked up her skirts and made her way home…

Once Scarlett hung up her bonnet she found Prissy sitting on the stairs. "What are you doing down here! How is Miss Melly?" She asked apprehensively.

"Oh, Miss Scarlett!" Prissy whined. "Miss Melly done fainted again. She was callin' for Mistah' Ashley and I'd tell her he was gone in to the war and she…"

Scarlett's jaw tightened in rage as she drew her hand back and slapped Prissy with all her strength. Prissy screamed and tried to escape but Scarlett caught her with a firm hand. "Hush! Hush, I tell you! You dim-witted, stupid girl! Don't be telling her Ashley is in the war! Do you want to worry Miss Melly and have her miscarry?"

"No Miss Scarlett!" Prissy whimpered.

"The doctor can't come. We need to deliver the baby ourselves, Prissy. You go into the…"

"Oh! Miss Scarlett I can't! I know nuthin' 'bout birth in babies!"

"I don't care! I know some things and you're going to help me unless you want to be sold! Now hurry and go get a ball of twine, all the clean towels you can find and boiling water in the kettle and the scissors! Go quickly! Hurry you ninny!" Scarlett cried as she pushed Prissy forward to the kitchen.

Hours had passed. Scarlett didn't know what time it was moreover didn't care. Tirelessly she worked for what seemed forever. Where was Rhett? Why wasn't he here yet? Surely it did not take hours to walk ten miles. Scarlett stared out the window again. It was almost nightfall; surely Rhett would come soon. With a sigh she made her way back to Melanie's room.

Soon after twilight, Scarlett heard a carriage pull up to the side of the house. She swiftly ran down stairs and threw open the door. It was Rhett. Looking more in control and confidant as ever.

He walked up to the porch with a broad grin and flowers. His hair was disheveled and his shirtsleeves were pulled up to his elbows but he still looked handsome and not the least bit worried.

"I told you I would come back my dear. And I brought these." Rhett handed Scarlett the flowers. She only scoffed and through them on the ground.

"Oh! Rhett if you joke with me now, I'll kill you! What took you so long? I have been, worried sick!"

Rhett grinned. "Well my pet that's fine thanks I get? After risking my life and…"

"Oh never mind about that! Rhett, the Yankees aren't coming yet, are they?"

"No not yet. I wouldn't be worried if I were you, Scarlett. They wont come at least for another… Oh two hours."

"Two hours!" Scarlett cried, "Oh Rhett, Melanie's having her baby. I-I…"

Rhett put a comforting hand on Scarlett's shoulder and asked smoothly, "How long has she been in labor?"

"Oh, I don't know. About- since… since daybreak."

"Do you think she will have the baby soon?"

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I think… hopefully soon. Her pains are closer and well I think it might be soon." And then she said in an after thought, "Rhett, I understand if you want to leave… It might be along time until the baby's born and the Yankees might… come… come be- before…"

Rhett grabbed Scarlett's hand softly and said, "I won't leave you. You should know me better than that my pet. So what if the Yankees come in five minutes or ten, it's irrelevant to me."

Scarlett smiled at Rhett. He always did know how to make her feel better. Just then Scarlett heard Melanie's anguished moans. She let go of Rhett's hand reluctantly. "What will you do all alone, Rhett? You'll be bored to death. Maybe you should leave and then come back…"

"I'll be fine here thank you. I'll visit with Wade." He replied.

Scarlett smiled as she headed up stairs. "Who would have thought that Rhett Butler would be fond of children?" She mused as she entered Melanie's room…

Rhett was sitting on the settee with small Wade asleep in his lap when he heard the first sound of a newborn baby cry. A moment later Scarlett came out of the room as she walked wearily down the stairs. Rhett carefully laid Wade on the settee as he rose.

"How is Mrs. Wilkes?"

"She is really weak Rhett. She's resting now. She… Oh Rhett, what if she dies? It will be my entire fault. I promised to take care of Melly and she's so weak, she isn't suppose to have children."

Rhett gently walked over to Scarlett and held her close. "Shh… darling. You did the best you could. Did she have a boy?"

"Why… Rhett how did you know?"

"Well my dear you soon forget men have brilliant minds," Rhett quipped, referring to the night two months ago. Just then they heard an explosion in the distance.

"Rhett…"

"We need to leave now. I think the Yankees will be paying us a visit soon." Rhett drawled as he started towards the stairs.

He quietly walked over to the bed and spoke to Melanie. "Mrs. Wilkes, I'm taking you all to Tara. Can you put your arms around me? I'll try not to hurt you." Melanie tried to put her arms around his neck but couldn't. Finally Rhett grabbed her arms gently and draped them over his neck.

"Charles… Charles… sword, please," Melanie whispered.

"Oh, all right," Scarlett, replied irately. She grabbed the sword and then followed Rhett down the stairs. "Prissy! Grab Wade, hurry now!"

"But Miss Scarlett, I have de babe! And I can't fine' Little Mister anywhere. I have been calling him and he is gone! He ran off again!" Prissy whined.

"Oh, do I have to do everything! I'll let the Yankees catch you then at least you will be worth something," Scarlett mumbled as she looked under the small rocking chair, where Wade usually hid. "Prissy! Come over here and get him! I have enough on my hands with Miss Melly and you… let alone Wade."

Scarlett quickly made her way down the porch stairs. At once she saw fire lighting up the entire sky. "Rhett! Why… what's that!"

"Our gallant lads must have set fire to the warehouse," Rhett answered as he lifted Scarlett into the carriage. "Don't worry my dear, we still have time," He added, noticing Scarlett's worried face.

In the back of the carriage, Wade and Prissy lay with Melanie. Wade's hiccupping sounds making their way to Scarlett's ears. But she was too scared to scold Wade, as she watched the flames rise higher and higher. Scarlett's thoughts were interrupted as Rhett whipped the horse causing the horse to gallop in fright.

The carriage made it's way down the street, barely touching the ground as the horse made a mad dash towards Marietta Street. Suddenly the flames became more visible.

"Rhett… must we- we go through the fire?" Scarlett asked her voice trembling.

"We have too," Rhett stated calmly as he whipped the horse again but the horse wouldn't budge. The animal reared as it saw flames creeping up over the warehouse. He jumped quickly out of the carriage, pulling the horses reins. "Throw me your shawl!" He yelled hoarsely.

Without a second thought she threw her shawl to Rhett. He wrapped the shawl around the horses face as he guided the horse through the fire. It seemed to be eternity before they entered safety. Just then they heard the thousands of supplies explode as they all collapsed, the fire engulfing everything. But it didn't matter they were safe.

Rhett silently took his place next to Scarlett as he grabbed the reins, whipping the horse causing it to trot forward. Scarlett wanted Rhett to speak, to ease her own worry but he didn't utter a word as they passed all the soldiers. She silently watched as the men hung on each other for support and as each man collapsed in pain.

Finally Scarlett turned away, for all these men reminded her of Ashley. She didn't want to think of him now; she would go crazy if she did. She would think of him tomorrow… She silently stared affectionately at Rhett as she grabbed his arm. He turned as he felt Scarlett touch him; he stared at her with a warm glow in his eyes she had never seen.

"Thank You, Rhett," She said softly.

Rhett only smiled and replied, "I told you Sherman couldn't capture you my love. And now you can brag to all your friends that you faced Sherman and his army."

Strangely, Scarlett felt content and pleased when she should have felt terrified. She knew now no one could harm her if Rhett was by her side. Her heart glowed at the thought Rhett had called her his love even though he might not remember or would deny it. All these thoughts brought a warm glow to Scarlett's face that Rhett had not seen for sometime.


	2. Tara part 6 to 15

"Love In Tara" 

Chapter 6

Scarlett stirred in her sleep as she heard the soft breeze of the wind. Then unexpectedly she heard a rustle of leaves. She sat up immediately and found herself sitting on top of a pile of leaves with Rhett's white coat draped over her. She looked around in a daze. The last thing she remembered was Rhett had taken them out of Atlanta and they were almost killed by the massive fire.

She stood up and wanted to sit back down. Her legs felt so weak and she had never felt so exhausted. She, Scarlett O'Hara, who hardly didn't have to lift a finger and slept only on the finest softest of beds, now slept on the ground and raced around town like a crazy woman.

"Oh, what will Rhett think?" She thought frantically. He could be the most charming man and the most jeering one. She would just die if he laughed at her.

Scarlett finally saw Rhett. He was sitting over by a small stream staring at something, deep in thought. Scarlett decided not to bother him but that moment she couldn't stand her interest. She stood up quietly as she made her way towards Rhett. She tried to look at the object he was holding but before she could catch a glimpse he quickly shoved it in his pants pocket, noticing her presence.

"What was that?" Scarlett asked sweetly, smiling prettily as she always did when she wanted something.

"Nothing," Rhett replied mischievously.

"Oh, Rhett it was something. Oh, can I please see it?"

Rhett seemed to give this matter a lot of thought before he finally smiled and reached into his pocket. He handed Scarlett a small velvet box and she grabbed it eagerly, opening it.

There lay a huge diamond ring with an emerald in the middle with thousands of small diamonds surrounding it. Scarlett gasped in shock as she grabbed the ring with trembling fingers. This wasn't an ordinary ring it was a huge, darling beautiful ring. The most beautiful one she had ever seen. Suddenly an odd jealous pang swept through her chest. Why would Rhett have an engagement ring? He had told her many times he wasn't a marrying man.

"Are you betrothed, Rhett?" Scarlett asked coyly.

To her dismay Rhett only roared with laughter. "How many times must I tell you I'm not a marrying man? Marriage doesn't hold any charm for me."

"Well then why do you have this ring?" Scarlett indignantly replied.

"Well a dear friend left it with me before the war. I didn't know what to do with it and well… being the refined man that I am decided to keep it. It's not too bad looking," He replied airily.

She chocked. "It's not too bad looking? You must be crazy Rhett! Why, any woman would want this ring. It is the most darling handsome thing. Rhett…" Scarlett concluded reluctantly, "would you mind- if… well if I tried it on?"

Rhett smiled at Scarlett's girl like behavior. "Well go ahead if it will please you. But if it gets stuck, don't blame me."

Scarlett frowned at Rhett as she tried the ring on. And it fitted perfectly.

"Oh, Rhett!" She cried showing Rhett her hand. "It fits! Oh… if only. Why, I'll never have a ring like this. Why do all Yankee woman have the best shoes and darling clothing and well… they have everything," She concluded with a pout.

Rhett laughed. "Don't let it get to your head, Scarlett. In a few years you'll have the best of everything. The war will be over soon and I'm sure you'll marry a rich man and then you can tell the whole lot of them to go to hell." Scarlett only smiled as she stared at the ring.

"You know Scarlett," Rhett said with a mischief glint in his eyes. "If I didn't know any better I would say that ring is made for you."

"I'm just conceited enough to believe that," She said as she stared at the ring again and then slid it grudgingly off her finger, handing it to Rhett. "Well I guess I shall never wear a ring again that striking."

"No?" Rhett asked as he toyed with the ring.

"No. You need to marry to have an engagement ring and I hall never marry again," Scarlett declared. Rhett only laughed at Scarlett's impudence.

"Well, why are you laughing? You never married and you say marriage doesn't hold any charm for you then why should it for me? Anyways I don't like being married, it's no fun."

"Well my dear I'm a bachelor not because I want to lead a free life but because all marriages end up being a disaster sooner or later. But your kind needs to wed, Scarlett. You have been married to a boy who didn't wear the pants in the family and didn't have a way with woman. You need a man that can keep you on your toes. Have you ever heard 'The Taming Of The Shrew?' Well, Scarlett, as far as you and I are concerned you're a shrew that needs to be tamed."

"Oh and I suppose you're the proper person," She retorted.

"I might be," Rhett answered as he stood up, helping Scarlett to her feet. "Are you ready to leave Scarlett or do you want to rest awhile?"

"Gods nightgown! No Rhett lets hurry we'll be home soon."

"All right," Rhett agreed as he walked towards the back of the wagon to check on Melanie.

"How is she Rhett?" Scarlett asked feeling upset, that any woman, even Melanie could become so ill during childbirth.

"She's not well, Scarlett. But the sooner we get her to Tara, the sooner she can rest and her baby."

"Rhett- you don't think she'll…" Scarlett whispered being mindful of the others.

"No, Mrs. Wilkes is stronger than you think, Scarlett. But, let's leave now before they wake up. How far away are we from Tara?"

"About fifteen miles."

"Well then we better hurry if we want to make it before nightfall."

The ride was rough and fierce. The wagon at times would almost collapse from all the force. Scarlett was annoyed and hot when she complained:

"Rhett couldn't you have at least gotten a better wagon?"

Rhett only chuckled causing Scarlett to glare at him. "No, Scarlett not even if I wanted to. All the wagons were gone but of course you knew that since you came to me for help…"

Scarlett countered irritably, "Well, I know this wagon will break any minute and if it does…"

"Don't fret, Scarlett. We'll be at Tara soon and then you can walk down the road naked for all I care."

Scarlett blushed at Rhett's comment but didn't speak anymore. She knew it was futile speaking to Rhett. He always had a way of being one step ahead of her and it annoyed her to distraction. So she kept silent.

By nightfall Scarlett was exhausted and if she had any strength she would have seen Rhett was also. But Scarlett didn't look at Rhett she only kept her eyes on the long dark road ahead. After hours of riding in the scorching heat, they were finally turning onto the dark road, leading to Twelve Oaks.

Scarlett couldn't see a thing at first but as the clouds drifted away from the moon she could see the house. But now it wasn't a house it was only a shell of what it once was. The once bright smooth walls were blackened ashes. Scarlett gasped as the wagon drew closer and closer. After the wagon stopped, she jumped out followed by Rhett.

She observed the house looking for something, anything that wasn't destroyed but everything was gone. Scarlett made her way to the stairs that only half remained. She had walked the same set of steps and had flirted with beaux and had watched Ashley ride away that fateful day, when they were torn apart forever.

Numbly tears fell to Scarlett's pale cheeks as she lowered her face into her hands. She felt strong arms go around her and knew it was Rhett.

Quietly Scarlett wrapped her arms around Rhett's waist as she cried on his shoulder. After a moment she pulled back.

"Oh, Rhett I never knew it was… was this bad. Pa told me but I thought he was overreacting. He likes to tell- tell me things that aren't true to hold my- my interest. What if Tara is like this? I would just die."

"Shh … darling. Tara isn't like this. If I know anything I do know your father's Irish temper and I know he wouldn't let the Yankees step foot on Tara. Let alone burn it. Don't cry my love," Rhett murmured sweetly as he handed Scarlett his handkerchief.

Scarlett only nodded her head as she wiped her eyes with Rhett's handkerchief. Just then Scarlett heard something in the bushes and jumped in fright.

Rhett grabbed his pistol as he made his way outside. A few minutes later Scarlett heard Rhett's laughter and ventured out cautiously to meet him. Scarlett saw Rhett grinning holding a small cow by its horns.

"Oh!" Scarlett cried. "I was all worried for nothing just over an old cow."

"It's not that old," Rhett, corrected Scarlett. "Any ways it will be food for you and your family. We don't know what we'll find once we get there."

Scarlett only replied indignantly, "I assure you Rhett we won't have to drink the cow's milk. There is plenty of food at Tara."

"Just the same I'd rather take it. There's no use putting this animal to waist. Tell that mindless Prissy to come tie up this brute."

"Fiddle- dee- dee Rhett! Prissy couldn't tie up a mouse. Here I'll tie it up." Scarlett offered as she reluctantly pulled up her dress and ripped her best silk petticoat. "Here," She said. "This should hold him. At least he seems friendly enough."

Rhett was shocked. Scarlett didn't argue about taking the cow and even more shocked when she tore her petticoat but nevertheless he took the petticoat and tied up the cow.

Rhett entered the wagon and Scarlett gave one last sorrowful look at Twelve Oaks. It was no longer the grand house she had wanted so desperately to be the Mistress of. With one last glance she joined Rhett. Silently the wagon moved. Soon she would see Tara again. The red earth she loved. Fear gripped Scarlett tightly, would Tara be gone also?

Chapter 7

Finally they were almost there. Only a few more miles then she would be home. The wagon finally pulled up to the end of the road and she saw Tara. It was still there. Scarlett let out a sob as she jumped out of the wagon, forgetting the others. There was only one thought on her mind "home." She ran quickly across the red earth, tripping over her dress. But she finally reached the door and knocked urgently, needing to see anyone to know that she wasn't dreaming.

A few minutes later Gerald opened the door; Scarlett threw her arms around him as she sobbed. Gerald immediately patted his daughter on the back and said soothingly:

" Katie Scarlett! There, there, Puss. Don't cry. Don't cry."

"Oh, Pa!" Scarlett cried. "Where's mother? I want to see her and… and Mammy, is Mammy still here?"

"Now, what a question!" Gerald bawled, "Now, Katie Scarlett I mustn't have taught you right. What a question! Mrs. O'Hara wouldn't be pleased. She is resting and you have no mind to be upsetting her now."

"Yes, Pa," Scarlett replied. She was too eager and happy to listen to her father. Just then she saw Mammy's familiar happy blackface. "Oh, Mammy!" Scarlett cried falling into Mammy's comforting arms.

"Honey Chile!" Mammy repeated, holding her "lamb" close.

A moment later, Scarlett heard Rhett's voice from behind her: "Mr. O'Hara, it is a pleasure to meet you again."

Mammy and Gerald looked up to her questioningly. Scarlett intervened hastily seeing the angry face of Mammy.

"Pa, you remember Captain Butler, don't you? He was kind enough to takes us out of Atlanta."

Rhett noticed the confused look on Gerald's face and replied, "Perhaps you don't recall me Mr. O'Hara. We met in Atlanta, oh… years ago. But I'm sure you don't remember. You're the devil himself with cards."

Gerald looked around guiltily as if he were to see Ellen's disapproving stare. Scarlett looked at Mammy again who was turning red with anger. She intervened efficiently.

"Captain Butler, I'll show you the guest room where Mrs. Wilkes will be staying."

"Cousin Melanie!" Gerald yelled cheerfully, losing his former guilt. "This is luck to be having such a fine lady staying with us. We are honored."

"Thank You Mr. O' Hara," Melanie weakly replied, as she laid her tired head against Rhett for support.

Scarlett started ascending up the stairs as Rhett followed behind her. They entered the dim lit room and Rhett gently laid Melanie on the bed. Prissy followed, laying the baby next to its mother.

"Do you need something, Melly?"

"No, Thank you darling," Melanie said quietly closing her eyes. Scarlett and Rhett left quietly, closing the door behind them.

"Rhett, will you be staying here for the night?" Scarlett asked as she leaned her back against the door for support.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I'll tell Mammy to fix you a room."

"Thank you kindly Mrs. Hamilton," Rhett formerly replied.

Scarlett laughed. "I'm sorry Rhett. I didn't want to upset Mammy or Pa. You upset them enough with your indecent scandal. Poor Pa he didn't even hardly remember and Mammy…"

"My dear it wasn't gossip. If you recall I brought your father home quite drunk. And as for Mammy she doesn't like me too much. Even if I was a perfect angel she would still have the same opinion."

"Oh, she'll come around. Mammy is suspicious of everyman. Why, when my first beaux came around, she chased him around Tara with a broom. Poor man, I haven't heard from him since."

Rhett roared with laugher. "Really? Hopefully she won't chase me with a broom. But in case she does you'll know why I departed."

"Oh, Rhett!" Scarlett managed to say in between laughter. But her voice became serious again as she turned to him. "Rhett you won't go back to the army, will you?"

"I might," He replied. "But if I do I assure you Scarlett, I won't leave until I know your families safe."

"Thank you Rhett. You are good to me," Scarlett said as she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. She immediately blushed and clumsily stuttered, "I'll- I'll go get… tell Mammy to fix you a bed… I- I mean a room." With a swish of skirts Scarlett disappeared down the stairs.

Scarlett visited Ellen for the rest of the night and prayed repeatedly with her white Rosaries, that she wouldn't lose her. Finally it was dawn. She kissed Ellen's forehead and quietly left. Scarlett numbly made her way to her room where she fell into a restless sleep…

Chapter 8

Scarlett awoke quietly to the soft sound of the mockingbirds. Yes, finally she was home. She slipped on her tattered shoes and walked down the stairs wanting to speak to Mammy privately about what had happened since she was gone.

But instead she saw Gerald and Rhett sitting at the table playing cards with Wade peering over the top and the baby securely on Rhett's lap, protected in his strong arms. Scarlett, not wanting to bother the peaceful picture sat down quietly on the stairs listening.

"Now, young man I must teach you to play cards! You are not dealing correctly," Gerald bellowed taking the cards and dealing them. Gerald continued to speak, while keeping his eyes on the cards, concentrating. "Now lad, you must keep your eyes on the cards and concentrate. You don't want the cards running away from you, now do you?"

"No, sir." Rhett replied, "I would have never thought of keeping my eyes on the cards! I told everyone you're the finest card player in the whole South but well they would have to play you themselves… No wonder your daughter is so clever! She isn't like most ladies I know but she does have spirit. It must be the Irish and she is just like you clever and witty. I've known tons of Irish men and they are cleverer than the devil himself. But you are the far most intelligent one."

Gerald poured Rhett another drink and smiled proudly. "Yes, Katie Scarlett is the most witty and good child of them all. She could climb trees better than any of the bucks and she could ride well too. But she needs a good husband that will make her happy. You would make my, daughter happy Mr. Butler. You both are the same… But I am afraid she doesn't want to settle down and make a home to call her own and have her own family… Do you love my daughter Mr. Butler?"

Rhett was about to speak, when the baby started to cry. Rhett sighed with relief; at least he wouldn't have to answer. Yes, he loved Scarlett but what would happen if he admitted it? She would only use it against him. Rhett rocked the baby gently. Yes he was glad he didn't have to speak yet. He sure as to hell wasn't going to lie to Gerald O'Hara let alone Scarlett. He only hoped Gerald wouldn't ask him again.

Gerald stared with interest at the stranger who seemed to be taken with his daughter. He could tell that Rhett Butler would make a fine husband and father, the way he was holding Beau. Yes, he knew Rhett Butler would be good for his Scarlett but he knew something was amiss and decided not to press the subject. Just then he caught site of Scarlett sitting on the corner of the step.

"Katie Scarlett!" Gerald yelled waving his hands. "Don't tell me you have been spying on me now!"

Scarlett blushed like a child being caught. And she had. She would have to speak to her father about this. Imagine him trying to marry her off to Rhett! It was unthinkable. She couldn't imagine being married to another man, let alone Rhett.

"No, Pa. You both looked so content I didn't want to bother you when you're concentrating," Scarlett replied smiling prettily while shooting daggers at her father.

"Well then sit down daughter and watch me beat your beau," Gerald boasted as he took some more cards from the deck.

Scarlett was about to protest but didn't dare tell her father Rhett wasn't her beau. She sat by watching Rhett as he flattered Gerald and let him beat him at cards. She felt a fondness towards Rhett, that he would be so kind to her father. Most men didn't like to lose at card games but here he was, letting her father win.

However, soon Scarlett felt as if the walls were closing in on her. The house felt hot and stuffy. As the game was drawing to a close, Scarlett stood up deciding to go on a small walk. "Pa I'm going for a little walk."

Gerald sternly shook his head. "Katie Scarlett this is no time for walking! Puss, it is dangerous with the war. Mrs. O' Hara won't approve of her daughter walking alone, when she might be attacked any minute."

Rhett saw Scarlett's face fall and intervened smoothly. "Well I was going for a walk also Mrs. Hamilton. The sunset is amazing this time of year. Care to join me?"

Gerald answered for her, "You can go puss. But don't be gone too long. Mr. Butler and I have another game." Gerald proudly smiled as he shuffled the deck.

Scarlett nodded her head with a bright smile as Rhett led her outside, his arm barley touching her waist. They walked quietly for a while until Scarlett broke the silence:

"Rhett… how long will you stay?"

"That depends on you, my dear," He replied, his eyes boring into hers. She looked away.

"Why me?" Scarlett asked quietly, tightening her grip on Rhett's arm, unconsciously.

"Well, you and your family of course," Rhett said. After a moment he stopped and stared at the hundreds of acres. "What do you see, Scarlett?"

"Well… um… land," Scarlett stuttered, not liking Rhett's serious, intense gaze.

"Yes. Your father plants cotton on this land and in a few months it will be ready to be picked and sold for the upcoming winter. And I know Scarlett that your family will depend on it. This winter will be cold. I intend to see the cotton is picked before I leave."

Scarlett stared at Rhett's determined face in astonishment. "Rhett it… is- is, well it is very kind of you to want to help my family but… you needn't act like a field hand and pick cotton on my account. After all the darkies will do that."

Rhett's face broke into mocking laughter. His face became jeering again as he spoke, "Yes. I suppose I don't owe you anything. But I am going to help just the same. You're a naïve child, Scarlett. If you can't see there are only four darkies left. One being a mother and the other being Mammy who is too old to slave away on the fields. And I sure as to hell don't want to mention the fact that stupid Prissy couldn't pick a flower. The only one that can probably be useful is Pork."

"Why! Rhett Butler that is awfully sweet of you!" Scarlett cried. She hadn't seen this side to Rhett before. He had always taunted her and disappeared from her life but now he was going to help them, she was grateful.

"I'm not doing it for you, Scarlett. I'm going to slave away for the well being of your family. I plan to leave in a few weeks so don't be getting any ideas you can make me stay here and slave away like a love sick puppy for you. It isn't a very charming job and as it is I have better things to do. I suppose I am staying because your family holds love, charm and grace and that is something you don't have my dear. It reminds me of when I was a boy, the innocence life could possess."

Scarlett could only nod in sorrow. That even Rhett would think of her that low. They were friends and he had always helped her and now he didn't seem to care. Suddenly Scarlett turned her head away as she felt remorseful tears well up in her eyes and turned to leave. But before she could reach the house she felt Rhett's strong arms go around her as he held her close.

"I'm sorry darling. I had no right to judge you. I may be a cad but… I didn't mean to say those things. I was only taking out my anger on you because you have everything I ever wanted as a boy. You have a father that… But my darling that's no excuse I'm sorry," Rhett declared in that of a pained child's voice as he rubbed her back gently.

She could only nod and then finally managed to speak. "I'm- it's not your fault, Rhett. I- I know I can be mean spirited at times and people hate me for it. You've been so kind to all of us and I have been so mean. I'm sorry. I can tell you anything Rhett but why don't you ever tell me if something is wrong or… well if you are just upset? Do you not trust me? You know I would listen and not judge you. You do know that don't you?" She asked searching Rhett's passive face.

"Yes I know," Rhett finally said. He kissed Scarlett lightly on her brow and then handed her his handkerchief. "Are you ready to head back now Scarlett? As much as I enjoy my time alone with you I'm afraid Mammy will skin me alive."

Scarlett laughed at the thought of Mammy chasing after Rhett with a broom. "Yes, Rhett let's go in now." She hesitantly reached her hand out for Rhett's arm not knowing if he would refuse her. But to her delight Rhett only smiled as they walked silently together. Somehow no words had to be said and for the first time since the war Scarlett was content.

Chapter 9

Rhett worked diligently on the fields. Mammy complained now of his conducts. She felt now they owed a filthy Scalawag and Mammy didn't want to be in debt to any one especially Rhett.

But on the other hand everyone else was fond of Rhett. Soon Dilcey, Pork and even Melanie were working in the fields with him. Scarlett told Melanie it would kill her if she were to pick cotton all day but Melanie only laughed and said:

"Scarlett darling, don't worry about me. Captain Butler is very kind he's always so thoughtful. I only carry the basket. It surely won't kill me. I owe it to him and you for being so kind…"

Scarlett didn't press the subject again. If Melanie wanted to kill herself that was fine by her as long as she didn't leave her baby behind in her hands. Babies were annoying, just why anyone would have one; it escaped her notice. But Rhett didn't seem to mind babies. He took Beau and Wade everywhere with him. Wade who hardly uttered a word talked a mile a minute with Rhett and he listened intently answering all his questions.

But Scarlett was too stressed and weary to see her life was good. All she did anymore was yell at the others and give orders. Everyone fled when Scarlett's tantrums arose except for Rhett. He only stayed by watching her temper in amusement.

One cold early November evening Scarlett and the whole family were sitting at the table having small dried apples and some small vegetables she was able to find and the fish Rhett had caught.

As Scarlett watched the family picking at the only food they had. She became angry at the thought that they were starving while her sisters and the whole household complained and were too lazy to do anything about it!

Abruptly Scarlett rose, throwing her napkin down roughly. "I'm so sick and tired of everyone complaining about the food and not doing one damn thing about it! While I work like a field hand and slave away night and day just to keep enough food in our mouths! Everyone leave now before I- I do something you all will regret!"

When no one moved, too shocked to do anything but stare, Scarlett screamed and grabbed all the plates, throwing them on the floor causing everything to shatter. Melanie turned pale and Wade and Beau began to cry.

"Get out of here, now! Are you all deaf! I said get out!" Scarlett screamed as she grabbed another plate, intending to throw it. But before she could throw it, Rhett grabbed Scarlett's wrist, holding it tightly. Scarlett struggled against Rhett and then started to scream and kick. But Rhett only held her tighter.

"Shut up!" Rhett whispered roughly. "Damn it! Quit fighting Scarlett!" He twisted her arm again roughly, causing Scarlett to cry out. Abruptly she stopped struggling.

Rhett gave everyone a sharp look, telling everyone to leave. Everyone obediently left except for Mammy. She stayed rooted to the ground, with a disapproving glare.

Rhett said irritably, "Mammy will you please leave us alone for a moment?"

"I'm not a leaven you with my lamb. You kin give my lamb to me."

Scarlett glared at Mammy, but said as sweetly as she could: "Mammy will you please leave me alone… a moment. You're such a darling to worry about me so but I can take care of myself."

Mammy's only reply was an ignorant grunt and shake of her head.

"Mammy if you don't leave now I'm not going to be able to curb my er- desires," Rhett said as he brushed his lips against Scarlett's neck, as if he were going to kiss her. Scarlett stared at Rhett in shock, forgetting her earlier grief.

Mammy's eyes widened in shock as she hastily waddled her weight to the door and banged it noisily, with a thump, as if scolding Scarlett.

Rhett only chuckled as he kept his eyes on the door until he felt Scarlett's fingers holding his shirt firmly and heard her gasping sobs.

"What is it, honey?" Rhett said surprisingly soft. Scarlett stared at Rhett's comforting eyes and felt as if she could tell him anything.

"Oh, Rhett I am so afraid and tired. I'm sick of working and plowing and… Oh that's not the worst part! I'm scared to death of wondering if something will happen. Of who will come next? I thought Pa could take care of everything but he can't- has never taken care of everything important only mother. And now mother is sick and… Oh if she were to die I wouldn't be able to go on. You once said I wasn't afraid but I am now! I can't lose mother, Tara or… you!"

"Haven't I told you before my pet, you can't send me away?" Rhett asked jestingly, hoping to lighten Scarlett's mood but to his efforts she only cried more. Rhett continued speaking:

"My pet what makes you so sure that you'll lose everything? I promise you Scarlett; you won't lose Tara or me for that matter… Suddenly it seems your tastes have changed, Scarlett. Why this sudden change of heart for my well- being? Perhaps you can enlighten me?"

Even though Rhett spoke in jest, Scarlett could still hear a warm note in his tone. Scarlett stayed in Rhett's arms as she spoke:

"Rhett, I have lost everyone but you and Tara. I feel like I am losing mother, Pa and myself. I don't know what to do. I have lost everyone in the war. And I feel if you go, I won't see you again and a part of me would miss you… well, because I am quite use to you now."

Rhett laughed warmly as he pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to Scarlett.

"Dry your eyes Scarlett. There it's no use crying. I don't think I'll die. I still have a few years ahead of me and you needn't worry about Tara. No one can lick her; I dare say even Sherman. You are like Tara, Scarlett. No matter what happens you'll stay the same. Tara will be the grandest Plantation in the South, after the war is over of course."

Scarlett only cried more at the thought of Tara being grand again without all her beaux and her darling, Ashley. Ashley was gone, possibly dead and he wouldn't see Tara or Twelve Oaks ever again.

"It seems I am doing a hell of a job comforting you," Rhett said as he cradled Scarlett to him.

Just then there was a huge crash as the door flew open. Scarlett jumped away from Rhett's arms quickly, as she blushed profoundly.

Sally stood before her panting, with her dress covered in soil and her eyes bright. "Scarlett!" She cried, "the… the Yankees are coming!"

Scarlett grabbed Sally's arm urgently. "Where… where are they? Why are they here? Those filthy things have been here before!"

"I don't know but they are… there- Oh, Scarlett they are down the road! You must hurry! Hide all your food everything! Quickly, they will take it all! It will be alright Scarlett, hurry." Sally smiled bravely despite her fear as she ran outside, to escape.

Scarlett stood there frozen. All she could think of was they were going to take Tara away and everything… She had acted like a field hand and had plowed all these stifling hot days. No she hadn't worked for all this… not to only have Tara taken from her. And it wouldn't, not while she had breath in her body.

She madly dashed out of the kitchen watching the whole family, as they stood frozen.

"Hurry Pork, Prissy go get under the house and get the pigs! Suellen and Careen, go put any food you can into the baskets and go to the woods! And…"

"What shall I do, Scarlett?" Melanie asked eagerly, willing to do anything.

"Go, chase the cow and calf into the swamp with the horse, oh hurry, Melly!"

Melanie cried, starting to reach for Beau, when Scarlett yelled, "I'll watch him! Go! Hurry now!"

Scarlett grabbed Beau and then saw Gerald with a pistol in his hand, waiting for the Yankees. Pa! Oh, I have to get him out quickly.

"Pa, please go outside and make sure…"

"I am not leaving me on house!" Gerald bawled as he raised the pistol towards the door.

"Pa! You must go! It will be easier to deal with them if you are out. Pa, I promise if anything happens I'll call for you. Please go!" Scarlett cried, looking to Rhett for help.

Rhett walked over to Gerald and said, " Mr. O'Hara Lets go for a walk." Against Gerald's protest Rhett took his arm as he dragged him out to the back door.

Scarlett raced upstairs frantically as the crying Wade clung to her skirts. She grabbed any jewelry she could find. She grabbed her mother's earrings and broaches and her white beaded Rosary as she put them in Beau's diaper. Scarlett stared at her mother again as she put some important papers under the bed, knowing the Yankees wouldn't move her, her fever was gone but Ellen was still too weak.

She cautiously made her way downstairs as she heard the pounding of horse's hooves. There were at least five men. The men dismounted from their horses as they stalked inside the house. The Sergeant grinned as he made his way to Scarlett.

"You alone, little lady?" He asked as he started reaching for her.

Scarlett sneered angrily as she backed away. Holding the baby closely to her and said icily, "You know I'm not."

"That's a fact. But it might not be if you don't treat my men kindly." He sneered. "Go search the house," He called over his shoulder to the other men as they walked away in a row.

"You have anything in this house besides babies?" The Sergeant asked as he took a step forward, and put his fitly hands in her hair.

"You Yankees have been here before!" Scarlett said as she yanked her head away from his fingers and backed away. She found herself against the wall.

The Sergeant didn't move but spoke, "That's a fact. We were here sometime in September. Time sure does fly by." He said as he reached for Scarlett's hair but she roughly hit his hand away.

The Sergeant only laughed and then he looked past Scarlett's head as he saw a man enter the back door. Scarlett spun around seeing Rhett.

"Why Sergeant Crandall, what an unpleasant surprise." Rhett said as he carelessly strolled into the room.

The Sergeant stared at Rhett in shock and then broke out into howls of laughter. "Come here boys," He called out. "See what the cat dragged in."

Rhett only laughed as all the men surrounded him with guns, causing Rhett to laugh harder.

"Now you don't want to shoot me, men. We are not even on the battle field yet."

"I thought you were dead Butler? Well we should have shot you when we had the chance."

"Now, you wouldn't want to do that Sergeant. I am a wounded defenseless man and I don't like getting shot. As I recall it's not too much fun."

"You wounded, I don't believe it," The Sergeant said as he stared at Scarlett and then Rhett with an evil glare.

"Well I would show you my chest, where I was wounded but you wouldn't believe me and probably would shoot me in the chest…" Rhett said as he winked at Scarlett. Oh! The nerve, Scarlett angrily thought, she would kill him!

"Look what I found Sergeant." A tall attractive man interrupted as he carried Charles sword to him.

He inspected the sword carefully and then said: "We'll take it with us."

Scarlett cried out quickly as she tried to grab the sword. "Oh, Captain! Please you can't take the sword it's my boy's and it was his fathers. Please give it to me!"

The trooper who was carrying the sword grunted as he glared at Scarlett. "Sarge you can't give her that sword, it is solid- gold hilt."

"To hell I can't!" The Sergeant said brusquely. "I am the Sergeant and you are the private, Bub! I give the orders and you follow them. Let her have it! I have no use to it. Let her keep it to remember us by."

"It's a rebel sword," The man countered.

"No it's not!" Scarlett said coolly. "It is a Mexican War sword."

The man turned red with anger as he raised his hand as if to strike Scarlett, but in one swift move Rhett grabbed him around the throat.

"Now there'll be none of that. You won't touch a hair on her head or you'll be dead before sundown. You know, I think it would be interesting to strangle a man, to say in the least. But unfortunately, when I do I would rather enjoy it." Rhett's eyes flashed with anger as he released the man.

The man took one step forward to hit Rhett but he managed to catch the man's arm before. The other men raised their guns to Rhett.

"I don't think you'll want to shoot me Crandall. I happen to have oh… about a million dollars in gold, lying around. Now if you shoot me or well… do whatever you men are planning to do I promise you Sergeant, won't even see a cent. But well of course you knew that… being the refined man you are," Rhett, jeered him.

The Sergeant motioned for the men to lower their guns. He stared at Rhett a moment before talking to the trooper that had the sword:

"Bub, leave us alone! I am going to make a little deal with our friend Butler."

"By God, I'll give these damn Rebels something to remember me by!" shouted the private as he stormed out of the room.

"I'll make a deal with you Butler. You send me over the money and I'll let these people go and I won't burn their house. Now aren't I charitable."

"You play hard Crandall," Rhett said as he gave the matter a lot of thought. "Well, all right you'll have it soon but one can never tell about the mail nowadays. It will probably take some time. But as they say "Who can one trust but not a Confederate?"

"I'll see you at the front, Butler," The Sergeant said as he motioned for the others to follow him out the door.

Later that day, Scarlett found Rhett sitting on the porch with Wade, smoking a cigar leisurely. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Rhett as she spoke:

"Rhett you aren't really going to give those filthy things your money are you? A million dollars in gold! Why… I could restore…"

Rhett laughed. "Good, God Scarlett, you're such a child! I would never give those damned Yankees my money!"

"But… well won't they come back and…"

"I'm going to send them money but by the time they get it the war will be over and it takes years for mail to be delivered. So, you see my pet I am going to send them Confederate bonds, which is no use to anyone nowadays. In a year they'll get there hands on "tainted money." Rhett confidently said as his white teeth gleamed under his neatly trimmed mustache.

"Fiddle-dee-dee! Tainted money indeed!" Scarlett indignantly cried. "Are you trying to tell me Rhett Butler you were acting like a gallant hero this whole time while all this time you were going to send them paper!"

"Yes," Rhett simply replied as he put out his cigar with a grin. With a bow Rhett picked up the sleeping Wade and went into the house.

Rhett was the most ill bred man she had ever known nevertheless he was the wittiest, clever, daring and most handsome man she had ever known. She couldn't help but smile at Rhett's impudence, as she went into the house.

Chapter 10

With the days that went by, came Christmas and with Christmas came a new hope for Tara. Even though Tara had seen better years it was still striving with the help of Rhett. Ellen was even well enough to eat with the family for their first Christmas dinner together since the war.

With Christmas came another surprise, Frank Kennedy. Frank came with a small troop to Tara and was eager to see family again, more eager than Scarlett was.

Scarlett became more irritated as the days went by. Just when things were good and well Frank had to come. She knew Rhett and Frank wouldn't get along. And Ellen hardly out of bed! She was sure there would be a brawl. But surprisingly, Rhett often talked to Frank and they could be heard laughing late into night.

Finally it was Christmas. The family sat together telling tales as if the war had never graced the land:

"Cheer up Ladies we'll beat those damn Yankees! Uh… I'm sorry, misses but well… I was saying, we'll win!" Frank said cheerfully as he shyly smiled at Suellen.

"Of course we will," Melanie said as tears came to her eyes. "How is Aunt Pitty? Poor Auntie she was nearly frightened to death."

"Why, didn't I tell you ladies; your Aunt Pitty's house is still standing," Frank said as he smiled again at Suellen, causing Scarlett to smile against her will.

"That's wonderful! However did it escape?" Melanie cried as she laid a hand over her heart.

"Well, Miss Melanie, Miss Pitty has the only house in Atlanta with a slate roof. So the fire went right over it. She was so relieved I say she nearly kissed Henry Hamilton!"

With that thought everyone burst into peals of laughter. Scarlett glanced through her lashes at Rhett. Something seemed to have been bothering him all day. She quickly glanced away from Rhett as she saw Ellen's stern look.

"Scarlett dear," Melanie said. "Now that Aunties home don't you think we should go to Atlanta? Auntie isn't very strong like you and…"

"That's fine by me Melanie if you want to go but I can't! The war isn't over yet and I am not leaving here just to sit with that old …" Scarlett quickly stopped speaking as she saw another disapproving stare from Ellen.

"Melanie, I can't go. As you can see I want to stay with my family," Scarlett said more sweetly as she smiled prettily.

"Oh, of course darling! I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I won't leave you, while you stayed with me. It's the least I can do honey. And don't worry about Auntie, I'm sure she will be just fine with Uncle Peter."

Ellen smiled at Scarlett and then said softly, "Scarlett dear, if Aunt Pitty needs you I understand. I know you wanted to make sure your sisters and I are well but you needn't worry."

"Ma, I can't leave! I don't want to! Auntie will be fine. Won't she Melly? Of course she will. I know she will. But I simply can't leave! Why, it's Christmas and… if Auntie is still afraid and doesn't have protection, well… I'll go to Atlanta after the war."

"Of course dear. You can stay I'm not forcing you."

The house became quite as everyone smiled awkwardly. The room was freezing and the early minutes, which were carefree, were turned into a thick, careful atmosphere.

Finally Rhett broke the silence with a hearty laugh. "Mrs. Wilkes, Mrs. O'Hara you needn't fret. I am certain Miss Hamilton is more than safe. I promise I'll call on her the minute I arrive in town, to make sure she is well."

"Oh! Captain Butler that is so kind of you! I was sick with worry! I wouldn't forgive myself if anything were to happen to Auntie!"

Everyone smiled gratefully at Rhett. Everyone was quite fond of Aunt Pittypat Hamilton. Just why anyone would be, Scarlett didn't know. But she had better things to ponder about. She could barley keep from staring at Rhett with her mouth agape. Town! Rhett hadn't even spoken to her or explained of his sudden departure.

"Town?" Scarlett asked innocently. "I hadn't known you were going to town, Rhe… Captain Butler."

Rhett smiled knowingly. It wasn't lost on him that Scarlett couldn't keep her nose out of peoples affairs. Rhett smiled as he silkily replied:

"Yes ma'am."

Scarlett scowled at Rhett. He was impossible! If she wanted to know anything out of that impudent cad she would have to beg. Well Scarlett O'Hara didn't beg to anyone, especially to the likes of Rhett Butler.

"You can always catch more flies with honey," Scarlett thought as she smiled with all the innocence she possessed.

"Well Captain Butler why ever would you go to town at this time of year? It is so dreary and well… I know how towns can be very bothersome." Scarlett stared at Ellen and saw the disapproving stare that Ellen had always used when she was out of her place.

But she didn't care. Suddenly Ellen's words came back to her: "It's the women's job to raise their children and take care of their homes and most importantly her husband. A true lady must never bother in her husband's affairs. But only when asked upon."

Those words didn't mean anything to Scarlett any longer. Just like her most valued principles before the war were replaced with only the thoughts of freedom and her own curiosity. "Great balls of fire! It's not as if he were my husband," Scarlett thought. At least that gave her some rights.

"Well, Mrs. Hamilton I dare say it is not a very interesting subject for ladies. It is only men's business in town. I'm sure you would be bored to tears with all this men talk," Rhett said in a scolding tone, as if she were a child.

Scarlett bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out loud. She couldn't believe him! That cad acted as if she were a child in front of Ellen and the whole family! Why, even Frank looked embarrassed. Well he should be with all this high talk of war and Atlanta. It was almost enough to bore someone to death. Scarlett glared at Rhett but managed to smile.

Ellen sensed Scarlett's mood and quickly rose.

"Scarlett dear we needn't sit here all day. Let us retire to the parlor and play Christmas songs."

Everyone rose as they made their way to the parlor. Suellen glared at Scarlett. Scarlett couldn't help but stick her tongue out with an icy glare, an unladylike manner. Ellen frowned but Scarlett only stayed seated staring at Rhett.

"Mother I'll only be but a minute. I would wish to speak to Captain Butler about Auntie," Scarlett innocently said as she smiled.

"Alright dear. But don't be to long," Ellen reluctantly agreed as she left.

As soon as Ellen was gone, Scarlett's eyes met Rhett's and she saw his knowing impudent grin and wished whole-heartedly she could wipe it off his conceited face with her hand. But she only smiled innocently.

"Rhett, why didn't you tell me you were going to town? I wasn't sure why? Are you going to see a sweetheart, Rhett?"

Rhett roared with laughter as he spoke, "Scarlett you're a terrible liar! You, my dear innocent girl can't keep your precious nose out of others business can you? No you can't. And I assure you Scarlett I am not going to see a sweetheart. Well I might go see Belle but I could hardly consider her my sweetheart. Well… maybe more as a lover."

Scarlett stood up in rage as she clenched her fists. "You are a unspeakable cad! You low down nasty thing, you! How dare you speak about that creature on Christmas…"

Rhett only laughed as he slowly approached Scarlett. "Come, Scarlett you needn't throw mean ugly words at me on Christmas. Belle isn't my lover nor has she ever been. I'm not going to town to see Belle but only to check on Pitty."

"You aren't lying to me are you Rhett?"

"Now what would I get out of lying? No, Scarlett I am telling you the truth." Scarlett was satisfied with that answer as she sat down next to Rhett.

"Well Rhett why are you going to town if you aren't going to see … well you know whom. Surely you aren't going to just call on Aunt Pitty."

"Partly, yes. I am going with Frank to join our Glorious Cause," Rhett frankly stated as he lazily leaned back on the settee.

"The army! Oh, Rhett you are joking with me! Oh, I could kill you for scaring me so."

"You hurt me Scarlett. Surely you don't think that low of me to actually believe I would lie to you," Rhett quipped as he put a hand over his heart in mock pain. "I'm serious Scarlett. I have been out of the army for almost five months now. I want to be there when we or well… Sherman surrenders. You're more than safe Scarlett, I assure you. The Yankees wouldn't dare pester you as long as I have their money and am alive… But you needn't worry about that, I intend to stay alive."

"When will you leave Rhett?" Scarlett asked forlornly as she closed her eyes and covered her forehead with her hand.

"Tomorrow. If you don't mind?"

"No… no, of course not. I dread saying this but Rhett I'll miss you. We all will. Thank you for everything."

Rhett smiled warmly as he grabbed Scarlett's hand gently and kissed it. "I'll miss you too Scarlett. You're one hell of a appealing woman but not more than the law will permit. I dare say life won't be the same without you."

Scarlett grinned demurely as she shivered with pleasure. "I hope you aren't going to ask me to be your mistress, Rhett. It would be very rude. Since we are getting along now and I don't want to have another quarrel before you leave."

"Now why would I do that on Christmas, Scarlett? That was years ago. I'm not the same person any more."

"No?"

"No. Will you ever let me forget it? I hope you aren't going to hold it against me until I die. Now that my dear would be very rude."

Scarlett only smiled as she feigned thinking. "No, I wouldn't want to be rude. I'll just wait until you're on your deathbed."

"You little hypocrite!" Rhett quipped as he laughed and kissed Scarlett's hand again before laying it on her lap.

"Really Scarlett would it be so ghastly to be my Mistress?" Rhett asked as he arched his brow in question.

"Well… umm… truthfully Rhett, I don't think it would be too dreadful. You're a rich handsome man who can be the most charming person at times. But other times you are a…"

"Now Scarlett, don't throw ugly words at me again. That would be very unladylike. I know you want to be one. And a true lady never gives a compliment and then pollutes it with false accusations."

"Humph! They aren't false. They are very true in fact. But let us not talk about this! It's Christmas!"

"All right," Rhett said as he rose from the settee. "I shan't talk about in now but don't think your off the hook, Scarlett. Lets go to the parlor before I ask you to join me to my room."

Surprisingly Scarlett laughed as she put her hand in Rhett's. She wasn't going to let any of his remarks spoil their mood. After all it was Christmas…

Rhett and Frank were making last minute preparations before they left as Scarlett brought them the food she had prepared for their journey.

Everyone stood out side as they gave them kind and grateful words of farewell. Melanie cried as she held Beau tightly to her and Frank blushed profoundly as Suellen catered to him.

Rhett held Wade close to him as he whispered something to the boy causing him to smile with delight. After Rhett tousled Wade's brown hair he set him to the ground and strode over to Ellen and Melanie.

He lifted Ellen's had to his lips at a proper level. "Mrs. O'Hara I appreciate your hospitality. I haven't stayed at a nice plantation like this since I was a boy. It brought back wonderful memories."

Ellen smiled. "You have been very thoughtful Mr. Butler to us all. Thank you. Your mother raised a kind and thoughtful gentleman whom I'm not ashamed to welcome here anytime you wish to come. There is always a place for you at our home."

"Thank you ma'am," Rhett replied as he dropped his eyes slightly, not use to so much praise. He then turned to Melanie. "Mrs. Wilkes, I promise you that when I see Mr. Wilkes I'll give him your message and tell him about his son."

"Thank you Captain Butler," Melanie said as her face lit up with the thought of Ashley and Beau. With a small timid smile she made her way to Frank.

After everyone said their goodbyes, the troopers and Frank mounted their horses as they rode off. Rhett stayed behind as he grabbed the horse's rein and walked over to Scarlett.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you last," Rhett said. "Walk me to the gate, Scarlett. I'll catch up with Frank later." Scarlett nodded as she walked along side Rhett.

They walked in silence until they reached the gate. Both enjoying their last walk together.

"Rhett will you come to Tara or Atlanta after the war," Scarlett asked as she toyed with her sleeve.

"I might someday. But I want to travel some after the war. There's nothing to keep me tied down to Atlanta now."

"Oh," Scarlett said disappointedly as she finally gazed at Rhett's handsome face. "I hope to see you again, Rhett. Life is boring without you and you're the only one who understands me and accepts me for who I am."

"Haven't you ever noticed you are the only one who accepts me, Scarlett? Yes, there are a few who would accept me. Melanie accepts me; she is about the only one. But if she knew who I really was I think… no I know she would turn away. Melanie is a rare sweet and pure person who can't and won't accept the truth. She only sees the good in people. She'll always defend and love you no matter what you do. I suppose that is your cross and mine, Scarlett."

"Yes, Melanie only sees good in me. I always wondered why she didn't see who I really am. But I suppose I should be grateful. There are only a few people who would help me Mammy, ma, pa, Melanie and you. I'm very grateful to you Rhett. If there was any way I could repay you I would gladly."

"I can think of a few ways," Rhett said huskily as he stared at Scarlett's lips.

Scarlett blushed as she stared at her slippers. Finally she quickly gave Rhett a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I was hoping for something better," He stated disappointingly as he waited.

Scarlett stepped forward as she timidly placed her mouth on Rhett's. She kissed Rhett for a second and was about to pull away but Rhett placed his arms around Scarlett's tiny waist not allowing her to move.

Finally they broke away from each other breathless. Scarlett stared at Rhett and then stared at her slippers again in embarrassment. She had never kissed any man like that before. And any other man's kisses had never affected her half as much as Rhett's had.

Rhett grinned mischievously as he spoke, "If I had known you were such a great kisser, Scarlett, I would have done that years ago." When Scarlett didn't speak he handed her a small box. "I haven't any use for it now. But I'm sure it will be a perfect match for you, Scarlett. It's a Christmas present, but don't open it until I'm gone. I would rather you wait until you're inside. I wouldn't want you to faint out here all alone. And you are too heavy to carry," He teased. But he knew he could easily carry Scarlett for miles without ever becoming tired.

"Oh, Fiddle- dee- dee! I never faint Rhett! Thank you for the present. I'm sure I'll love it even if it is a lump of coal," She teased back. "But… I- I'm afraid I haven't one for you."

"That can be easily remedied," Rhett said as he took her in his arms and kissed her again. Rhett released Scarlett and then kissed her forehead lightly. "Good bye, Scarlett. Keep well." With one last glance Rhett mounted his horse and rode off.

Scarlett watched Rhett until he disappeared into the horizon. She touched her lips with a grin. She could still feel the warmth of Rhett's mouth over hers.

With a last look Scarlett placed the small box securely into her dress pocket. She would open it later when she was alone in her room and had time to think… Rhett was still arrogant if he thought she would faint yet, she was unaware of everything around her all she saw was Rhett's handsome swarthy face as she made her way to the house…

Chapter 11

Once Scarlett entered her room she laid down on her bed as she pulled out the box, her Christmas present. For a moment she held the small box as she rubbed the smooth surfaces with her worn fingers.

Finally with shaky fingers she opened the box. She nearly dropped the box in shock as she saw the diamond ring she had only tried on a few months ago. She slipped it on her finger and admired its exquisiteness.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small white paper lying on the velvet padding of the box. With shaky fingers Scarlett lifted the paper and opened it. She recognized Rhett's bold, sweeping writing:

My dear Mrs. Hamilton,

Merry Christmas. Now you can flaunt your ring to every woman in Georgia. I dare say you will be the most envied woman. Since I am a most unsuitable bachelor and will not find another woman whom would accept it. I give it to you. Now you can say you have something others don't have and can wear this gaudy ring until you remarry. That is if you do. But as I said before 'God help the man that ever really loves you'. Give my best regards to the family. Merry Christmas, Scarlett, Keep well. Consider it a most suitable Christmas present and a going away present from your most admired…

Yours,

R.K.B.

Scarlett giggled as she read the letter again. She never expected anything less from Rhett Butler. She would never remove the ring; it was too exquisite. But what would Mother and Mammy say! Well it didn't matter. No matter what anyone said she would wear this ring. Wearing an engagement ring only four years after Charles death would cause a scandal but she didn't care.

"Gods nightgown it's not as if I were engaged to him." Scarlett thought. But still she couldn't help but feel a bit forlorn that Rhett wouldn't even consider too wed her. "What would it be like to be married to Rhett Butler?" Scarlett wondered as she examined her ring.

All of Rhett's hard work paid off that cold winter. They had enough food to last the whole family. Scarlett was grateful to Rhett. She knew she could never repay him for all that he had done.

As the months went by, Scarlett thought more and more of Rhett. "It's strange it's almost as if I love him," Scarlett mused. "But I don't! I love Ashley." But she thought of Rhett often… And finally at the end of January, Scarlett decided after Tara was plentiful and the war was over she would go to Atlanta and find him.

Early March came and Scarlett breathed more easily. By the end of the month it would almost be summer. Hopefully the war would be over soon and then she wouldn't have to worry about the Yankees. But as the days and weeks went by Scarlett became less apprehensive. Rhett had said they wouldn't come back as long as he was alive. They hadn't come yet and that was a sign that Rhett was alive and well…

One early March morning everyone was working out on the fields. Except Scarlett, she was cleaning the house that day. She stood before the well as she carried buckets of water in and from the house.

As Scarlett was pulling another bucket of water from the well, she heard a familiar voice, "You alone hellcat?" She spun around quickly and recognized the Yankee. He was the one solider who had almost taken Charles sword. She saw two other soldiers who she didn't recall but they only seemed to not be a year over fourteen or fifteen.

Suddenly Scarlett remembered all they had done to Tara. "Get off this land!" She hissed as she took one forceful step forward.

The man only laughed. "Still the hellcat I see. Well I'm gonna teach you not to mess with us! You got me discharged and now I'm going to do what you did to me; take everything from you. Give me that ring lady!"

Scarlett glared at the man as she stood her ground. There wasn't anyway that she would hand over her ring to a damned Yankee. "No," Scarlett said as she continued to scowl.

The man took a step forward as he sneered but Scarlett was quicker as she threw the bucket of water at the man's head, knocking him out. She fled quickly as she made her way to the house but before she could even catch site of it, she felt hard, cold fingers on her arm as she was spun around roughly.

She had never seen a man so enraged. His eyes were as cold as steel as he grabbed her arm. On an impulse Scarlett smacked her left hand across his face, leaving a bloody wound with her ring across his left cheek. Before she could get over the shock the man threw her roughly to the ground. She heard her skirt being ripped as his rough hands crushed her. He was too strong to fight away.

Scarlett cried out as she felt a stab of intense pain. After he moved away from her trembling body, Scarlett tried to rise but couldn't. The next thing she heard was a gunshot.

She had never felt so frail and ill. She could barley make out the person approaching her. All she noticed was his light brown hair and blue eyes, as he laid his coat over her. Scarlett flinched as she felt his arms on her but he soothed her hair and whispered something incoherent. Scarlett took comfort in his soft voice and warms hands as she finally allowed him to pick her up.

Whispering words floated through the dimly lit room. Scarlett tried to open her eyes but to no avail she listened intently for any familiar voice. Everything became quite, and there were no soft murmuring voices any longer.

"Rhett," Scarlett called out as she lifted her arms to her abdomen. "Rhett!"

Melanie heard Scarlett's pleads as she gently wiped her hot forehead. "I'm here darling. Shh… Rest darling you're fine."

"Where's Rhett?" Asked Scarlett weakly as she opened her eyes.

"He's gone darling. He'll be here soon."

"When?"

"Very soon."

"When… When you do see him Melly, tell him I still have his… my ring. He gave it to me as a present," Scarlett murmured weakly as she fell asleep.

For the rest of the week Scarlett ran a high fever and called for Rhett. But he didn't come. Melanie was there and Ellen but not Rhett. Scarlett occasionally saw a brown-headed boy with soft blue eyes, sitting with her but hadn't recognized him. But she always felt at peace when she felt his warm hands holding hers…

A week after her fever broke, Scarlett was strong enough to sit up in bed. And she remembered everything. If only the fever had taken her memory, she wouldn't have to remember. But she did. She remembered the Yankee who had forced himself upon her and the brown-headed boy that was with him. She hadn't spoke to the boy but she knew he had shot the man, who had attacked her, Melanie had told her.

Scarlett was broken out of her thoughts as she heard a knock at the door. A moment later the boy slipped into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Ma'am, how are you feeling today?" He asked timidly as he kept his head bent.

She felt awful but she lied smoothly, "A lot better, thank you. Please sit down." The boy nodded as he timidly sat in the small chair next to the bed.

"What is your name?" Scarlett asked after a moment.

"Robert Willett, ma'am," The boy timidly said.

"Were you in the army, Robert?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, I was," He declared proudly.

"Aren't you too young? You don't look any older than fifteen."

"No ma'am of course I'm not too young! There are boys that are younger than me. I'm only fourteen, Ma'am."

"Oh!" She gasped in shock, not realizing how young the boys in the army were. But Phil Meade was very young when he was in the army.

"Did you desert the army, Robert?" Scarlett curiously asked.

"No ma'am!" He yelled in shock as if it were a deadly sin, that no one had ever committed. "Well, I'm not there now 'cause I didn't have a choice ma'am. You see my brother… When he was discharged he wanted me to come with him and I couldn't refuse. Rafe, my brother was the only family I had left. My mother was a Confederate and my father a Yankee… We both had to stay with my father and fight with him."

"Do you mean… that- that man who … was your brother?" Scarlett stuttered in shock as she raised her hand to her mouth, her green eyes wide in shock.

"Yes ma'am," He said desolately. "Rafe, he lived a hard life. He was closer to my father… and I to my mother. Rafe was braver than me. And he was everything I wasn't… And after our father died in war, Rafe nearly lost his mind. He swore that he would kill every Confederate. My brother was very bitter, ma'am 'cause he had to grow up before he was ready. He was only thirteen when he joined. I would have gone… but I was only a ten year old boy and my ma wouldn't let me."

Scarlett stared at Robert in awe. He had lived through all this hell and acted as if it were nothing. That meant his brother was only sixteen years old when he died; the same age she was when the war started. She couldn't have bared it. And he had killed his brother for her.

"Robert, why did you kill… why would you have shot your brother? Anyone else would have only left me at his hands but… but you didn't," Scarlett quietly asked.

Robert thought a moment before he spoke, "You had a family ma'am that needed you… My mother died at the hands of a Confederate soldier and I couldn't have let the same thing happen to you. Rafe became bitter 'cause he lived through the war and poverty. Once war is in your blood and you become bitter there isn't anything you can do, ma'am. You'll live with it over your head for the rest of your life. My brother was a good man and soldier. He had feelings 'jus like you and me but he would have still died in the end. I'm only glad he didn't die a worst death."

Scarlett pondered over Robert's words for a moment before speaking, "Thank you, Robert… Your mother and father are gone but haven't you any other kin."

"No ma'am."

"Well you're more than welcome to stay here. We haven't customs as yours but I am quite sure my family would be happy to have you. Until it is safe for you to leave I think you would be more than comfortable here… And I insist you call me, Scarlett."

Robert grinned handsomely. "Thank you ma'am… I mean Scarlett. I can help work for my keep… I'm sure I'll be very useful." Abruptly, his grin faded. He stared at Scarlett's pale face, with an intent-searching stare. "Scarlett, ma'am I was wondering. Well… if you had thought of the possibility you might be with a- a child?"

All the color drained from Scarlett's face as she gaped at him. She hadn't even considered the possibility. What if she were! Oh, how would she ever face Ashley or Rhett? But she might be with a child now!

"I hadn't thought of the possibility," She dully confessed. "But I can have a child and… There's always a possibility that I am with one now."

Scarlett stared at her flat stomach as if she could see a sign that she was indeed pregnant. With a sickening thought she remembered her discomfort during Wade's pregnancy. All the hours of losing sleep and her morning sickness and her swollen ankles that she couldn't even dance on. "Damn it!" Scarlett cried as she fell into her pillow and burst into tears.

Robert wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't been around many women in his life; only his mother and he had never seen her cry, even when his father had died. Robert cautiously approached Scarlett as he placed a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder.

"It's alright Scarlett… I am sure you're not pregnant. I was only asking. I haven't been around to many ladies and I wasn't sure… and if you are, when and if the baby is born, I'll take it. You needn't even see it."

"No!" Scarlett cried. "I won't be a burden to anyone! Especially you! I'll carry it on my own. I don't need your charity or sympathy! It's… It's all my fault if only I would have listened!"

Robert tried to calm her. But to no avail Scarlett only kept crying as she buried her face deeper into the pillow. She shrank away from Roberts's hands. And Robert looked uneasily around, debating on how to handle it.

Before Robert could do anything else Ellen rushed through the door. "What is it Robert?" She questioned hastily as she sat next to Scarlett's shaking frame.

"I'm sorry Mrs. O'Hara I said something I shouldn't have said. Will you please excuse me ma'am?" Robert asked quietly as he stared to her with soft pleading eyes. Ellen nodded her consent as he left quickly.

"Darling! What is it? Did he offend you? He is only a boy…"

"No…!" Scarlett yelled spitefully. "He didn't say anything of a kind. Except I might be carrying a bastard child that I don't want! For God's sake! Oh… Please let me alone! Just leave please… I need to be left alone. Everyone's been hovering over me… as if I were an invalid! Well I'm not!"

Ellen stared sadly at her eldest daughter. "Alright dear. You rest and call me if you need anything." Ellen quietly left the room.

Scarlett angrily sighed. She hadn't known why she had lashed out at Ellen. Ellen had only been kind to her and she had lashed out at her! She felt great contempt at herself but it didn't matter… She might as well be dead. To be pregnant and not be married was worse than death! She sighed with disgust again as she stared at her stomach.

Robert seemed kind enough. He was only a boy and he had killed his brother for her. "I suppose I'm indebted to him for life." She glumly thought. She may be indebted to him but she wouldn't be a burden to anyone. Especially a Yankee…

Chapter 12

Despite Scarlett's illness she slowly had become well again. But not completely, she still trembled and was deathly pale. She refused to eat and stayed in her room. Ellen became exceedingly worried. She had seen Scarlett's heartbreak when Charles had died and feared for her life now…

But Robert proved to be helpful in many ways; he did all the hard work at Tara and seemed to bring happiness to the family they hadn't seen since Rhett had left.

"He is still a Yankee though," Scarlett would often vehemently think. And any Yankee was a traitor to her but three weeks after Robert's arrival she found herself softening towards Robert's kind ways.

Careen even seemed to be taken with Robert. She hadn't been quite the same since Brent had died but now Careen's cheeks were their normal rosy color and she laughed a lot more these days. Careen may have been three years his senior but Robert had an air which made him seem seventeen.

A week later Scarlett's happy mood became bitter. She had the most dreaded news; she was pregnant. She tried to ignore the fact but couldn't.

During dinner Scarlett was in a bitter mood and didn't so much as touch her food. She snapped at anyone who tried to include her in the normal conversation of war and finally the family gave up…

After Scarlett retired and lay in bed she heard Ellen's light footsteps in the corridor. A moment later Ellen came quietly in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Darling what is it? You were very upset during dinner. Are you not feeling well?" Ellen asked as she placed her small hand to Scarlett's forehead.

"No ma. I'm… I'm pregnant," Scarlett bitterly answered.

Ellen froze a moment as her brow became furrowed in worry. "Are you sure darling? It has only been a month and it's still too early to tell…"

"No, I'm sure," Scarlett answered with all finality, no doubt was visible in her voice. "I went through it one time before."

"Yes I am," She dully thought. "And I'll have to bare it… but not now. I'll deal with it tomorrow." She wouldn't cry anymore about it but tonight… She needed to… and needed to be in the comforting arms of Ellen. She burst into tears as she wrapped her shaking arms around Ellen.

Ellen held her daughters shaking body until she fell asleep. Ellen caressed her daughters pale cheek before quietly making her way to Melanie's room…

"Melanie? May I come in?"

A moment later Melanie came to the door with Beau in her arms. "Mrs. O'Hara? Oh Yes, please come in."

Melanie laid Beau down to sleep and quietly sat next to Ellen. "Is everything alright Mrs. O'Hara? Is there anything I can do? Is it Scarlett…?"

"No, there isn't, Melanie. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do. It's Scarlett… she's with… with a child."

Melanie's small face turned pale as she grabbed Ellen's hand tightly. "Are you… you sure. It's been too soon. Why, I didn't know of Beau until at least three months."

"Yes I'm sure. Scarlett told… told me awhile ago."

"Oh!" Melanie cried, "Poor, poor dear! How is she? May I go see her, now?"

Ellen sadly shook her head. "Not now. She is resting."

"Yes… she needs her rest and time alone. Does Mr. O'Hara or Robert know yet?"

"No, not yet. I think it best I tell Mr. O'Hara… I do not know if Scarlett think it best I tell him or her but I'll let her. I think it's best she is the one to- to tell him. My poor daughter…" Ellen quietly said as tears ran down her high pale cheeks.

Melanie instinctively went to Ellen and put her arms around her. Ellen couldn't contain her broken sobs any longer as she let out all of her sorrow on Melanie's sturdy shoulders. The pain of losing Philippe and the heartbreak her daughter was going through.

"It's alright Mrs. O'Hara… Scarlett will be fine. I'll see to it myself. It is the least I can do… She has been so kind to me. No sister could have been sweeter… Oh, if only Captain Butler were here… He always knew how to make Scarlett have higher spirits. Its inventible Captain Butler loves her so. Why…" Melanie stopped in shock as she remembered whom she was speaking to. "I'm sorry, Mrs. O'Hara… I-I was… was too outspoken and… Oh please forgive me," Melanie said in alarm as she blushed and lowered her eyes.

"No, it's quite alright, Melanie. You're right. I tried to ignore it but… well I know Captain Butler's reputation. But he was very kind and not once did he offend anyone. He is a very good man and I would be proud to have him as my son. Especially he was good to Scarlett… I hope he is well… I must go speak to Mr. O'Hara now. Please excuse me…"

Later that evening Scarlett was quietly sitting on her bed as she stared out towards the horizon. She was thinking about all her old beaux and her carefree day's as a child. She ached for those days and for Rhett… She thought of Rhett often. She missed him much more than she would care to admit. But Ashley…

"Does Ashley even matter anymore?" Scarlett thought quietly. "Well of course he does, that's just silly…"

She quietly snuck out of the house that night and walked around the fields. Trying to find comfort as she had when she was a child and had. When she had had the finest silk dresses and soft slippers and white smooth hands. When she had only worried about the dress she would wear for the next party.

But all she had was Tara… The Yankees hadn't taken it away yet, but if they did… where would they all go? They would blame her for boarding a Yankee deserter. Scarlett sighed as she played with her ring. All hope was gone for going to Atlanta… She would have to stay.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Robert quietly approaching her.

"Ma'am… I-I well I came to ask if you were with... The family wouldn't tell me."

Scarlett stared at Robert a moment. Why did he have to remind her when she forgot and when she thought of her precious Ashley? Life was cruel to not even give her a moment in peace. Ashley was all she had left besides Tara.

"Yes," She dully replied.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider ma'am? I can take the child."

Scarlett glared at Robert and then looked away. "No, I won't. This is my burden and I'll carry it alone."

"Yes ma'am," Robert answered sadly.

"Gods nightgown! Don't call me ma'am!" She yelled. "I am not some old matron! I'm only twenty years old, for God's sake! Don't treat me as an invalid old fool!"

Robert hadn't known too much of woman's temperament but he did know when someone needed comfort. He quietly approached Scarlett and put his arms around her. She didn't refuse him but she only wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I know you're not an old matron. I'm sure you'll never be. You're too damn beautiful to ever be one… I'll help you even if you say it's your burden. Well it's mine too. I'll be his uncle and the baby's part of me as well."

Scarlett gratefully looked up to Robert. She knew she could depend upon him. "Thank you, Robert," She quietly said.

Robert smiled as he handed her his handkerchief. Scarlett laughed, remembering Rhett had always lend her his.

"Rhett… he had always gave me his handkerchief," She said noticing his confusion. "He was, I mean is my… my friend. He's off at war also."

"Do you miss your friend?" He asked curiously. She seemed to care a great deal of her friend to have the memory of him brighten her spirits.

"Yes- yes I do… It's very strange though I always feel different when I am with him. Rhett… he has always been there for me," Scarlett admitted aloud and to herself for the first time. "It's almost as if I were in love with him… But I am not. I love someone else. I always shall."

"People change. Nothing ever stays the same forever," Robert said wisely. "Rhett seems like a good fellow though… I would like to meet him someday."

"That's not very unlikely. He's still at war and he won't come back… He said he might someday."

"I'm sure he will," Robert said. "Scarlett do you mind if I stay at least until the baby is born and then I promise I'll leave when you tell me to."

"If it helps your conscious," She dully answered forgetting their earlier topic.

Robert nodded as he made his way to the house.

Scarlett watched the horizon a moment longer before walking after Robert. "Every thing will be over tomorrow," She kept telling herself as she took Robert's offered arm.

Chapter 13

The end of May came and with that was the end of the war. No more having to worry about Yankees and starvation. Cotton would go sky high next year and everything was perfect for the first time in years.   
And Ashley would be coming home! Scarlett hadn't thought of the possibility. She had believed he were dead. But Uncle Peter had brought a letter from Ashley telling of his safety.   
Uncle Peter had begged Scarlett to come to Atlanta. But she flatly refused. She was now two months pregnant and already would be showing soon. And Ashley would be home! She may be ugly and fat by the time he was home but she didn't care. Ashley was the most important person and she would see to it that no one would keep them apart. Especially being sent to Atlanta and to Pittypat. 

But it still would be months until Ashley stepped foot at Tara. Months! It seemed like an eternity to Scarlett. But she would bear it to only know Ashley was safe and coming home, home to her.

After the commotion of the joyous news faded away, everyone went to sit out on the porch and enjoy the sunset. Melanie eagerly knitted gloves for Ashley while Gerald and Ellen set next to each other as Gerald sung: "The Wearin' 'O The Green'

Robert quietly made his appearance as he rode slowly in from town, up the long road to the small stables. He walked up to the porch and plopped down next to Scarlett with a sigh. Gerald didn't give Scarlett time to question Robert's mood before he began to boast as he had all day.

"Lad did you see anyone we knew in town? The war is over lad don't look so put down we still beat those dammed Yankees!" Gerald declared forgetting Robert was a Yankee and they had won. Gerald's bass became louder as he began to sing again.

"Oh pa!" Scarlett cried with a shake of her head as she joined in with Gerald, Melanie and Careen.

"Miss Scarlett? The war is over and…" Robert sadly began as his eyes showed a deep sadness. No triumph was visible in his soft blue eyes that his people had won.

"How many times must I tell you Robert to call me Scarlett? Of course it is silly. I wouldn't be singing and making a fool of myself if it weren't. You should be happy! No more war. Now we won't have to worry over anything."

"Scarlett, I went to town today and just got a casualty list. I'm afraid…"

"Oh bother," Scarlett cut in. "Who needs one of those? Besides Ashley isn't on there and…"

Robert only handed her the list. "I'm sorry Scarlett but… I think it best that you read it."

"Fine. I'll read it and then I don't want to see it again," Scarlett crossly said as she snatched the list from Robert's hands.

She went through the names and finally in shock she recognized Rhett's name in bold heading: **"Butler- Rhett."** **MISSING BELIEVED DEAD. Scarlett **dropped the newspaper in shock as she let out a strangled cry.

Melanie and Ellen immediately ran to Scarlett. She didn't utter a word but only cried in Ellen's arms.

"What is it, Robert what happened?" Ellen quietly asked as she patted Scarlett's shaking back.

"I'm afraid Captain Butler is missing, Mrs. O'Hara. I went to town and got a causality list… he was on there."

"Oh my poor dear!" Melanie cried as she set kenneled next to Scarlett and gathered her in her arms. "Darling he is only missing. You mustn't think he's gone… He'll come back. I know he will."

Mammy stayed in the corner as she watched her favorite girl burst into tears. She hadn't made her presence known until Ellen called for her.

"Mammy go take Miss Scarlett to bed. She needs to rest."

"No!" Scarlett protested. "Rhett… he might need me. I have to find him. I have to! He wouldn't let anything happen to me! I'm leaving!"

"Oh please sit down darling!" Melanie cried. "You can't go! You're three months pregnant. You need to think of the baby."

"Oh bother the baby! I don't want it! I want Rhett!" Scarlett hysterically cried as she clung to Melanie and sobbed.

"Don't worry darling, he'll come. Now please go with Mammy. You need to rest."

"No!"

"Darling, please!" Melanie pleaded again as Mammy came waddling towards Scarlett.

"It's ah right mah lam' now let me take you upstairs' now an' you kin' rest," Mammy sweetly said as she put her arms around her favorite girl.

"Let me a… alone. I'm not going you can't make me!" Scarlett hysterically cried as she roughly pushed Mammy's arms away from her.

Without further warning Scarlett roughly pushed past Mammy and Ellen and ran into the house. Her eyes were clouded with tears as she stumbled over the stairs in attempt to reach the safety of her room.

But without realization of the world around her she stepped on the hem of her calico dress and began to lose her footing. With one last attempt Scarlett reached out for the banister but missed it and fell backwards. With one last cry she hit the bottom stair and felt unbearable pain hit her side as she went unconscious.

Chapter 14

Dr. Fontaine tiredly stepped out of the dimly lit room with a sigh. Scarlett was worse now then she had been a few hours ago. And now he wasn't sure if she would recover. She had lost the baby but he wasn't concerned about that. He was glad she didn't have to be tied down to that baby now. What a tragic thing to happen to a young vibrant woman, who had a whole life ahead of her. He had always liked Scarlett O'Hara despite her flaws. She had a lot of good in her.

The old doctor soundlessly made his way to the parlor.

He studied the whole family for a moment as they sat there quietly with tears in their eyes as the clung to each other. Only Robert and Ellen stood stiffly as he entered.

With a swish of skirts Ellen approached the doctor.

"Mrs. O'Hara may I speak to you alone?" The doctor asked as he strode toward the door and out to the hall, not bothering for an answer.

Ellen quietly shut the parlor door and approached the doctor. She stared at him quietly before he spoke.

"Mrs. O'Hara." He began. "Scarlett isn't holding up too well. It was too much for her to bear when she carried the child but now it is worst… You have lost three sons Mrs. O'Hara and I remember how it was for you. She lost the child and isn't strong enough. She barley realizes who I am. Her chances are very slim. If she doesn't make it… But it's in God's hands now."

"How much time does she have left?"

"If she doesn't change for the better I would say about… only a week."

"A week." Ellen whispered as she walked into her office in a daze and set down on to the settee. The doctor followed quietly behind her. "Is there anything that can be done, doctor?" She finally asked.

"A lot of rest and time, Mrs. O'Hara. Scarlett is very strong. I have no doubts whatsoever she'll make it."

"Scarlett is strong." She agreed. "But too strong. Ever since she was little she had pushed away those who, loved her… No child should have to go through this. She is only a child… Only twenty, doctor. She has almost lost everyone and I don't know if she'll ever be the same again after this…"

"Yes, Mrs. O'Hara no child should have to go through this." He answered knowingly. "But she is now and she needs you… She nearly went crazy with grief when you were sick. There wasn't a time when she didn't worry over you. Especially when the Yankees came."

"Yes doctor I know. I won't leave her side. And I'll… I'll call you if she gets… If something happens."

"Good. Now don't over exert yourself. You still haven't fully recovered yet and you too need rest. I am sure Melanie and Mammy would be more than willing to help." With one last nod the doctor left.

Melanie, Mammy and Ellen filled in the routine of nursing Scarlett. Mammy was older now and still had a household to watch over and Ellen had to watch over the family as she had always. With a heavy heart she gave her ill daughter over to the able and gentle hands of Melanie.

Even though Scarlett was still delirious it was still a comfort for her to know Melanie was close to her. When she felt too weak and felt as if she were burning in fire, Melanie was there to comfort her and to wipe her hot forehead with a cool damp rag.

By the end of June Scarlett was well enough to sit up. She was well enough now but all she had was a heavy heart. She had pondered many things. Were, was Rhett? Was he still alive? She wished she were dead as she finally accepted the truth. She knew Rhett was gone now and never was coming back… She didn't know now how she would live without him. Rhett had become her life. Her companion and countenance, he had always helped her when she was lost.

With a sigh Scarlett toyed with her ring. Rhett had given her the finest ring ever… Not even a Yankee woman had had a more exquisite ring. Not that she had seen anyway. She had never seen a ring so elegantly made.

Melanie had been good to her also… If it weren't for Melanie she would be dead. Melanie had been her true friend and she had over looked her. And treated her awful, envying her and wishing she were dead.

But Melanie had always been loyal to Ashley and her… When she had been pregnant, Melanie had stayed by her side. But all she knew now was she would never hurt Melanie, even if it meant staying away from Ashley. She loved her far too much to hurt her or disloyal her again.

Chapter 15

Scarlett was in deep depression. No matter how many times she walked the red earth she had come to love so much or how many times she did agonizing chores until she passed out from exhaustion, she couldn't find solace.

But her depression didn't show. Only her thin pale cheeks and lifeless eyes showed her deep pain. But there was nothing that could be done… not even Tara could mend her heavy heart and spirit. It was as if heavy chains had bound her that no one could break through.

Dr. Fontaine had said it was a miracle that she had survived but she didn't feel it was. How could it be a miracle when she had lost everything? Rhett and even the baby she hadn't wanted. She hadn't wanted the baby but still guilt weighed her. It took a toll on her. Her once rosy cheeks were pale, her eyes lifeless and her once soft hands worn, from agonizing work.

Now she didn't have the enthusiasm she once had for life. Once she had longed for the end of the war… when she could go to Atlanta and find Rhett. But now she wouldn't meet Rhett again. His sardonic grins, handsome careless gestures and his gallant acts were gone… with him.

But she worked too hard to think of Rhett. The only times she thought of him and missed him the most were the early hours of dawn when she knew Rhett would have been awake if he were still at Tara.

He had awakened the earliest in the household even before Mammy and Ellen. Sometimes he would sneak in and yank the blankets off of her and tickle her until she awoke with an evil glare. Rhett would only laugh at her disheveled hair and her snapping eyes. He had said she could scare the fleas from a rug with even one look at it with her heated, defiant stare.

She remembered the fifth time Rhett had come to awaken her and she had caught on to his early morning calls…

That morning she had awoken early, which was unusual for her. The clock had read 3 a.m. and Scarlett knew Rhett usually came sneaking into her room at 4.

She hid in her closet with the door slightly ajar so she could peak out. Awhile-later Scarlett heard Rhett's familiar footsteps and she froze with anticipation.

She was just about to jump out of her hiding place to catch Rhett in his act but she heard a soft knock on the closet door. She lightly cracked open the door and saw Rhett's swarthy face with his wide mischievous grin.

"Didn't think I would catch you, did you my dear?" He asked as he stepped aside to let her pass him.

But Scarlett only glared at him trying to look her angriest but as she looked up and saw Rhett's laughing dark eyes she couldn't contain her laughter.

With a shriek Scarlett lunged towards Rhett and threw her arms around his neck as she playfully attacked him, lifting her feet of the ground completely. Rhett lost his footing and stumbled back on to the bed. He hit it hard as Scarlett came down on top of him with an alarmed cry.

She didn't bother to move off of him. She only laughed as Rhett did until they couldn't any longer.

"Rhett," Scarlett finally whispered mischievously knowing they had already made enough noise to wake the dead. "Do you want someone to catch you sneaking into my room? How do you think that would look?"

Rhett only grinned. "Like we were having an affair. But don't worry Scarlett no one will come, everyone's asleep. Your secrets safe with me."

"You really are a conceited cad! The better for you to take advantage of me," Scarlett said playfully with a tired smile and a yawn.

"Maybe," He answered smiling as he watched Scarlett rub her eyes. Rhett's arms instinctively tightened around her but Scarlett didn't move. He didn't know if it was from her wariness or her desire but she snuggled closer to him. "But I wouldn't ever take advantage of you, Scarlett."

"And why not?" She challenged.

Rhett wavered a moment before answering. "Because I…"

Before Rhett could finish he stopped abruptly as he heard the floorboards creak. In shock they both looked up at the same time and saw Mammy standing stiffly in the doorway with her black face red in anger.

"Mammy…" Scarlett gasped in shock as Rhett and her jumped away from each other.

"You get away from mah' lam' you no good filthy Scalawag!" Mammy shouted as she advanced towards Rhett in order to forcefully push him out of the room.

"Mammy!" Scarlett shouted as she ran to Mammy in order to hold her away from Rhett. "Mammy please!" she pleaded.

"That's alright Mrs. Hamilton. I'll take my leave," Rhett declared helpfully. " I am sorry if I did anything to offend you. It wasn't my intention." With one light kiss to her hand he left.

Mammy!" Scarlett cried in rage as she finally turned roughly towards her. "How could you? Captain Butler has been nothing but kind to us!"

"Well he is jus' a poor white trashed' Yankee. He is the kin' that would take advantage of mah lil' lam' he ain't no good, Miss Scarlett. He ain't no good at all' he jus as low as a…"

"Advantage!" Scarlett haughtily interrupted. "He wasn't taking advantage of me! He has been nothing but kind to all of us. He doesn't make you do anything! Not pick cotton or… or watch over the household! How can you say that about him? I would strike you right now if… He deserves an apology Mammy. You'll go to him right now or else I am never speaking to you again!"

"Not win' he don't deserve it," Mammy indignantly replied standing her ground.

"Oh, yes you will! You were very rude to him and if I was a man and you were like that to me, I would strike you! But Captain Butler is kind and decent. He would never strike you. Nothing happened. I was only in the closet picking out a warm dress to go watch the sunset in and I thought I saw a… mouse. So… so I hate mice and I cried out and… Well and Rhe… Captain Butler happened to be walking by and thought I was in trouble so he rushed in." Scarlett stopped to peer up at Mammy and she if she were convinced. Mammy didn't seem to be, her eyes still held suspicion but Scarlett continued.

"Some how my hem became stuck… Well, Captain Butler helped me but I tripped over my shoe and stumbled backwards and fell on him… He stumbled onto the bed and I- I was just as shocked as he was and I… was about to get up but then you charge in here and nearly attack him!"

Mammy only grunted. "Thin' why were you facing him ef' you fell back 'ward?"

"Well I have to see haven't I? I didn't want to hurt Captain Butler by just jumping away from him!" Scarlett innocently answered as fake tears welled up in her eyes. "How could you? Mammy, he was my friend and you were so… so mean. Now he won't speak to me ever again! He… I would never do such a disgraceful thing…" Scarlett trailed off as she broke into more fake tears.

"Now mah' lam… Don't cry. There wipe ya tear," Mammy soothingly said as she comforted her. "I'll go apologize to Mistah' Rhett rite now."

Scarlett only sniffled. "I'm going to sleep Mammy. I am so weary. You won't tell mother, will you Mammy?"

"Now of course I won't," Mammy assured her as Scarlett slid into bed and snuggled under the blankets as Mammy tucked her in. "I wouldn't be a worrien' your ma. 'Specially when she need the rest, in her condition… Good nite honey," Mammy quietly said as the floorboards creaked noisily as she departed…

Scarlett smiled as she remembered that day. The sun had just come up now and she could here the mocking birds in the distance.

After that day Mammy had never uttered a word about the scene and was extremely kind to Rhett. She replaced "Captain Butler" to Mistah' Rhett and never spoke unkindly to him again. Mammy and Rhett had become good companions. Rhett was always there to give Mammy a good time and to challenge her. She was always lurking around to give him good times and sometimes hard times to pay him back for the times when he would annoy her. She still disapproved of his behavior but was still gracious to him and often praised him of his intelligence. She never called him Captain Butler or a no good filthy Scalawag again.

Scarlett wiped a stray tear from her face as she walked over to the window and rested her cheek against its cold surface. She was so tired but sleep was hard to find nowadays. She stared out the window again and noticed Robert's figure in the distance. Why was Robert awake now? He usually didn't awake until 7.

She quickly grabbed her wrapper and ran downstairs silently, still mindful of the others.

Once she was outside, Robert stared at her a moment but didn't acknowledge her as he petted his horse.

Finally Scarlett spoke, "Are you going to town Robert?"

"No, Scarlett. You see since the war is over and the baby is gone… well I needn't stay any longer. I've decided to go home," Robert finished as he placed his carpetbag on the side of his stallion.

"Home?" Scarlett exclaimed. "What do you mean, Robert? You can't leave! You are just as much a part of Tara as I am. This is your home! I don't want you to leave! What about Careen? I know you love her as she does you. You can't leave me like… like Rhett and everyone else! I'll die if you do! What is over there for you in Virginia, now?"

"Nothing…" He sadly answered. "But what about here? There isn't anything. I love your family as if they were my own. I love you Scarlett as my best friend and sister. I never had a sister and you are the best. Perhaps you are right about my feelings for Careen. But she doesn't love me not as Brent. Did you know they were engaged, Scarlett?"

Scarlett couldn't answer. Her baby sister and Brent, why hadn't pa told her? Suddenly Scarlett's mouth became dry and she couldn't speak.

Robert continued, "But that's not the reason, Scarlett. Careen is so much older than me and I don't care if she doesn't love me as long as she is safe. It's about you, Scarlett. I can't stand by and watch you kill yourself as my mother almost did before the soldiers got her. She could have survived if she were strong enough. I love you Scarlett and worry about you. You were a lot like my mother…" He trailed off as he thought of his lovely beautiful mother.

Scarlett felt tears fall down her cheeks as she walked over to Robert. "I'm sorry Robert. Here I am worrying about myself when you are upset. I was too blind with grief to notice. I miss Rhett… a- a lot. I… he was so good to me. But now he is gone. I'll do better for myself, I promise. But please don't leave!" She pleaded as she fell into Roberts's arms.

Robert quietly held Scarlett. He was glad that someone needed him. He felt all of his grief disappear as he held Scarlett. She would live and do better for herself not like his mother had. He would see to it…

September was almost there and with that came Beau's first Birthday. And Melanie wanted it to be perfect. Scarlett and Melanie cooked in the kitchen the day before September. Robert was to go into town in a few hours to pick up supplies for the party with the little money they had.

Scarlett hummed and danced around in the kitchen as she made bread. As Scarlett had promised Robert, she was doing better. Her cheeks had never regained their natural color or her waist; it's natural 18 inches. Her waist was far too small and her cheeks too thin and pale but she still worked everyday as everyone else did.

Melanie was a gift for her. She found that she could have fun being with her sister-in-law. Melanie always praised her work and made her feel worthwhile, which Scarlett hadn't felt for sometime.

Melanie came in with a lovely smile as she watched Scarlett dancing. "Scarlett, darling! What are you doing?"

"Great balls of fire! Oh, Melanie you nearly scared me to death!" Scarlett cried as she quite dancing. "I was only dancing. I miss balls and dancing all night until your feet hurt and large parties…" She trailed off thinking about it. Suddenly her earlier happiness diminished. Rhett was always the one that danced with her the best, but now he wouldn't.

Scarlett smiled, clamping her teeth together to keep from crying. "The bread is almost ready, Melly. I think I'll get some fresh air if you don't mind."

"Of course not dear. Will you call Robert for me though darling? I must speak to him for a moment."

"All right!" Scarlett called over her shoulder as she walked out.

A few moments later Robert came in. "Mrs. Wilkes you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes Robert," Melanie said with a smile. "Will you please go to town for me today and pick up some more supplies at the store. I'm sorry to be such a bother and make you again but… I only need a few ribbons to put color in this house. Little blue bows, it would be just lovely."

"All right Mrs. Wilkes I'll go get the horse ready," Robert answered as he left the house.


	3. Out of the war part 16 to 21

Chapter 16

Robert mounted his stallion not even with a goodbye to the family as he rode off towards Atlanta. He was glad he would have some time alone riding fast through the beautiful landscape of Jonesboro. After an hour of riding and kicking up red dust, the stallion stopped with a halt and reared.

The horse drank and then grazed in the fields as Robert looked around the ruins. His people, his family had done this. And he remembered Tara… He had remembered when he had first gotten there what Tara had looked like. But eventually it was thriving again.

He finally mounted the horse. And rode off the rest of the way to Atlanta…

Once he entered town he saw many people walking across the muddy streets. Black and white were talking lively and having a good time as if the war hadn't started. There were many new buildings and the town grew more and more, each time he came.

Robert's first trip was to Frank Kennedy's store to leave a note to him from Suellen. He purchased the blue bows and bread mix there also. He then was off down Peachtree Street to see Miss Pittypat Hamilton, on Melanie's request.

Once he introduced himself, Pitty was flattered and talked a mile a minute not even giving him the opportunity to breathe or much less speak.

"Oh it's so nice of you to come and visit me!" She rambled on placing a small hand to her fluttering heart. "How is my Scarlett and my dearest niece, Melanie and oh… how ever is my great nephew. I whish I could see him… He is just an little angel."

"They are all fine." He assured her as he took a sip of his tea.

"That was what Captain Butler said last December but one can never tell."

"Captain Butler was here in December?" Robert asked, clearly intrigued.

Pittypat Hamilton loved gossip and clearly would have told Robert anything including the most scandalous gossip that was not even true.

"Yes he was!" She began. "And I must tell you that he was the black sheep of the Butler family. He wasn't received in any decent home but my own! He was very kind to my dear niece but he still had the worst reputation. He took a girl buggy riding one afternoon and didn't get her back until the next day and the he refused to marry her. He called the girls brother out and killed him in a duel! He was in the Blockade and he stayed here mostly. He lived with a Belle Watling supposedly… She runs The Girl Of The Period Saloon; she is the madam of it! She is the most notorious of madams.

"Oh, and he didn't believe in the Glorious Cause of our poor gallant men! I am surprised he even joined the war effort! And when Scarlett was… After poor Charlie died, her husband… Well as I was saying we had to go sell pillowcases in a booth during a charity bazaar, for the Cause! Oh and dear me that Butler man bid $5,000.00 in gold to dance with her! And she accepted! He always called, bringing the best of gifts though. He was her beau at one time, I remember. He always would call…

"Well suddenly he went off to the war and in 64' he was wounded and returned to the hospital. Scarlett was a nurse than and she took care of him. She was even! Oh dear it is too dreadful to say, but I must tell you, you are part of the family nonetheless. Well anyways she was caught sitting on his bed! Well after that she always went to the hospital to see him. It is said they had an affair! Yet I can't help but feel sorry for him, it is all so very tragic…" She finished as she burst into tears.

Robert handed Pitty his handkerchief as she wiped her red button nose and plump tear streaked cheeks. She cried for a moment and then grabbed her fan and began to fan herself furiously.

"It is tragic." Robert agreed trying hard to suppress his smile. He wasn't shocked about the gossip but only intrigued. He didn't believe Scarlett would have an affair though. It was clear that she thought of him as her friend.

"Yes." Pitty agreed nodding her head anxiously. "But it is better now he is in Charleston. That is where he belongs anyhow, that is what Dr. Meade said."

Robert stared at her a moment. "Is he is buried in Charleston?"

"Buried! He isn't dead. Why he is very much alive! He was here only a week ago! He was planning on going to Tara. He called on me but then supposedly he stole the Confederates gold. Once they found out he was alive the Yankees were after him. But somehow he maneuvered out from their clutches and escaped to Charleston." Pitty finished with a horrified look.

Robert sat there dumbfound. Rhett Butler was alive! Scarlett would be so happy but what if the Yankees had already caught him? They would have hung him. And what if everyone was mistaken and it was a different person? He didn't want Scarlett to know yet until he saw Rhett Butler in person. He didn't want to raise any false hopes for her.

The rest of the visit was mostly gossip and Pitty's heartfelt pleas for him to stay. He had to leave but he assured her he would return. Finally he left the small brick house and mounted his horse eagerly. He couldn't wait to leave Atlanta.

Robert reached the turn to Tara at dusk. He slowly made the turn as he rode up to the stable. He brushed the horse, fed it and gave it fresh water. By nightfall he finally made his way tiredly up to the porch.

He hadn't noticed Scarlett was there until she spoke. "Robert, are you all right?"

Robert looked up to Scarlett's beautiful face and whished he were five years older for a hazy second before he smiled. "I am fine Scarlett. Riding forty miles is exhausting."

Scarlett smiled as Robert sat beside her. "It certainly is." She agreed as she caught site of his trousers. They were covered in soil, looking red instead of their usual color and his eyes were weary with exhaustion. "How was your trip? And how was Auntie?"

"Mrs. Hamilton, is the same and just as active as the last time. And my trip was interesting to say in the least. I did hear a bit of interesting gossip though from your aunt."

Scarlett smiled as she stared at Robert. He was so open minded and too modest to just come out and talk about it. His modesty made him seem like a young boy but his intelligence and looks made him seem like a grown man.

"Well, what exactly did you hear?" She asked.

"Well." Robert wavered. "About you and Rhett."

Scarlett unconsciously tightened her fists. So Atlanta society was still high and mighty that they could still blacken someone's name when they were dead! Well she would show them, those heartless…

"Well what about? They did always enjoy gossiping about Rhett and I, even now when he is dead."

Robert looked uncomfortable as he squirmed around. "Well I am sorry Scarlett… I didn't mean to bring it up."

"I'm glad you did Robert. There are a few things you must know of my reputation that isn't so pleasant. Rhett and I did dance at a charity bazaar. Wade's father had died and I was a widow then. I was so young and wanted to dance badly. So Rhett bid $150.00 in gold to dance with me and I enjoyed every minute of it. I cared then that I ruined my reputation but now I don't care. They never liked me… or Rhett for that matter."

Robert laughed. "Your Aunt Pitty said he bid $5,000.00 in gold to dance with you."

"Great balls of fire!" Scarlett cried out with mock anguish. "Rhett is… well was very generous but he would have never spent that much money on me. It's better you don't listen to her Robert. She is very… Well she is a little girl with a big imagination. She loves gossip."

Robert nodded. "Well, Scarlett what were you doing out here? It is too late."

"Oh! Don't, you be scolding me too!" She cried. "Pa did enough of it thank you. He acts as if I am a porcelain doll that will easily break. And I assure you I am not."

"It's only because he loves you." He reminded her.

"Yes, I love him too. But he is very set on his own beliefs and decisions. What, he says goes!" She declared, but with a mischief glint in her cat like eyes she leaned over towards Robert and said in a whisper, "But it is really what mother says that goes. But he doesn't know that."

Robert laughed as he and Scarlett leaned back in their chairs lazily. Scarlett shut her eyes for a moment as everything became quite. She was content listening to the soft breeze of the wind until Robert spoke.

"Scarlett there's another soldier coming."

Scarlett's eyelids fluttered open instantly as she looked towards the distance and saw a man walking up the road, straight towards them. The darkness shadowed him but she knew it was another soldier. For an instant she hoped against hope it was Rhett. But as the person got closer she saw the familiar blonde haired, drowsy eyed man. It was Ashley.

Scarlett couldn't speak or barely breathe as she saw him. It wasn't because of excitement; it was only the shock of finally seeing him for how he truly was. Without her mind being clouded with love and false hopes it was as if he were only her friend. But it was crazy she still had to love him…

She was broken out of her revere as she felt Ashley's cold hand touching hers.

"Scarlett, dear is that any way to greet a returning war hero? I'm not a ghost." He assured her with a warm smile.

"Ashley." She finally managed to say. "I'm glad you're home. I'm sorry I was just surprised that's all." She finally remembered she was not alone, as she heard Robert lightly breathing next to her. "Ashley, this is Robert Willett, he was also a soldier and Robert this is Ashley of course."

Scarlett watched as the two of them shook hands. They seemed to like each other.

Robert spoke first, "I have heard a great many things about you Mr. Wilkes from your wife."

"Melanie! Where is she Scarlett?" Ashley asked as he turned anxiously towards her.

"In the kitchen, I believe. Getting ready for little Beau's Birthday tomorrow."

"Beau, my son." Ashley said with a proud smile, that of a proud father.

"Well go on Ashley." Scarlett urged him with a smile. "I know you want to see your wife and son. You don't want to sit here with us and chat all night."

Ashley smiled as he ran quickly into the house and shut the door firmly behind him.

"This is how it was meant to be." Scarlett assured herself. "Ashley, Melanie and Beau." Yet she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss as she stared at the door that firmly shut her away from Ashley and Melanie's world.

Robert had always suspected that Scarlett had felt more than fondness towards Mr. Wilkes. He was proud of her; he knew she had finally decided that Melanie and Ashley belonged together. He had only known her for six months but he knew she had grown up a lot in the past few months.

"I am proud of you Scarlett." He said as he gently touched her shoulder.

Scarlett only nodded her head as she finally looked away from the door to Robert. "It was meant to be, right Robert? I mean Ashley and Melly?"

"Yes, it is plainly written on his face that he loves her and his little boy."

"I was blind. I hadn't even noticed." Scarlett forlornly said as she sat back down on the rocking chair once again.

Robert followed suit. "You weren't blind Scarlett. You loved Ashley but I know you did the right thing. You sacrificed you're love for Melanie so Ashley and her can be happy."

"I'm glad for Melly. I really am, but I still can't help but feel at loss. I'll always love Ashley, I don't think I'll ever stop loving him."

"Maybe not and maybe you will but at least you did something good for Melanie and Ashley. Now Ashley doesn't have to feel guilty for loving Melanie."

"Yes, but I feel guilty loving Ashley still." Scarlett quietly said with a wistful smile. "But I am truly glad I did something for Melly… She deserves her happiness more than I do. Isn't it strange Robert a few months ago I didn't give Melly a time in the day and now I want her to be happy. I owe her so much…"

"It's not strange." He thoughtfully answered. "You have grown up Scarlett and are not as well… as self centered as you once were."

"I'm glad you think so. Go tell that to Suellen." Scarlett said, some playfulness coming back into her voice.

"I will. But you haven't lost everything Scarlett, you still have Tara…"

"Yes, I still have Tara." She agreed. "We both thought we wanted something else Robert than what was here for us… I wanted Ashley's love and a part of me still does. You wanted to go home to Virginia and I am sure you still miss it, but we have Tara and each other now. Haven't we?"

"Yes." Robert agreed with a boyish smile as he leaned back into his chair. "Why would I want to go back to Virginia when I have all of this?"

Scarlett only smiled as she grabbed Robert's hand and they sat together in silence for a while longer.

Finally Robert spoke again, "Are you ready to go in now, Scarlett? It is getting cold."

Scarlett's thoughts drifted off to Rhett again. Her and Rhett had always set out here all hours of the night as Rhett had told her amusing tales of his time in the California Gold rush. Her voice became melancholy again as she spoke, "I'm fine Robert. I can stand a little cold… I'll be a moment." As she noticed Robert's apprehension she paced a smile on her face. "Really Robert I'll be fine. If I don't come in, in a hour you can send a search party."

Robert agreed as he watched Scarlett a moment longer, before he started towards the door. He wavered a moment. Should he tell Scarlett about Rhett? Maybe that would take the sadness out of her eyes and replace it with hope. But no, he couldn't tell her yet. What if he was wrong? She had enough of a shock in one day without him adding to it. He would tell her later.

Robert quietly left Scarlett to her thoughts…

Chapter 17

The party went through all hours of the night and was as well as could be expected… Since there wasn't hardly enough food to go around to the family of twelve, including the other soldiers that had found themselves at Tara's doorstep.

Melanie was pasted to Ashley's side; she didn't leave him for one moment. As Scarlett watched them sitting together, she knew she made the right choice.

Little blue bows were scattered all over the house making it look like the bazaar, Rhett and her had gone to. But Scarlett pushed that thought away as another soldier asked to dance with her.

She had been dancing all day and her feet hurt terribly. Many of the soldiers weren't light on their feet and had a tendency of stepping on hers. She felt she would cry out in pain every time. But this was better than not dancing at all, she reasoned as she clamped her mouth shut tighter.

Despite all of that though, she felt like the attractive Southern belle she once was. She flirted shamelessly with every man over the ages of sixteen and under forty. She danced with everyone including Gerald, who wasn't too light on his feet. And even Melanie… They danced all over the room together until her and Melanie fell to heap on the floor, hysterically laughing.

Finally as things settled down Robert came to ask Scarlett for a dance. She gladly let him lead her to the floor as they danced.

"You still do dance divinely, Robert." Scarlett praised with a smile as he turned her once again.

"You do too, Scarlett. Most women lead the way or step on my feet. But you don't do neither."

Scarlett laughed. "I thought you weren't around many women Robert?"

"A few." He answered. "I had to go to my father's benefit balls and there were many women there."

Scarlett smiled as Robert led her in two more dances and finally she went to sit next to Melanie and Ashley, who was holding Beau proudly.

"Scarlett dear." Melanie said with a lovely smile. "You dance divinely with every beaux out there."

Scarlett only laughed as she leaned back in the chair. "Fittle- dee- dee, Melly! They aren't my beaux."

"Well what about, Robert?" She insisted.

Scarlett stared incredulously at Melanie with a mischievous grin. "Well what about him? He's not my beau but my friend… He is smitten with Careen, certainly not me."

Melanie only smiled as she turned to Ashley. "What do you think dear? It is plainly written on Robert's face that he adores Scarlett."

Ashley smiled lazily as he looked at Scarlett. "He would be daft not to. I'm sure he likes you Scarlett. I'm positive…"

"Well I 'like' him too." Scarlett answered and with one last glance she made her way through the crowd to the front door. She quietly stepped out and sat down at her usual spot. She heard the lively music float out of the room as she pulled her worn shawl closer to her and stared out into the night.

A moment later she heard the door open and close. She looked up to see Robert standing over her. She stared at him a moment before he set down next to her.

Finally as she looked at him again, she noticed his eyes shinning with admiration and love. "God's Nightgown! Ashley and Melly were right!" She quickly thought as she looked around quickly, trying to find a way to escape.

Scarlett stood up quickly as she pulled her shawl closer to her. She smiled despite the panic rising in her chest. "Well it is getting cold. We better go inside now." She steadily stated as she walked to the door and reached out for the knob. But before she could turn it, she felt Robert's hand touching hers.

"Don't go Scarlett, I need to speak to you." He quietly pleaded.

"Umm… Well I believe Melly… may need my help." She stuttered unconvincingly. "Well we can always talk tomorrow."

"It will only take a minute." He insisted as he led her to the chair and she reluctantly set down. He smiled nervously as he held her hand.

"Just like Charles." Scarlett's mind kept repeating as she looked around nervously. But he isn't, not exactly. He would make a better husband then Charles. I would marry him gladly if only he were older and Ashley were gone…

"Scarlett, Are you alright?" Robert asked with the same carefree boyish grin.

"Yes very fine. In fact never better but… Well it's cold."

"Here have my coat." He offered as he slipped his blue coat on her. Briefly she remembered when he had laid the same coat on her after she had been attacked. She closed her eyes furiously to block out the images.

"Are you upset about Ashley, Scarlett?" He finally asked. She sighed with relief. He wasn't going to say anything about his feelings for her.

"Well. A little but I am glad I did it. They are happy together. If only I didn't love him… Things would be so much easier."

"You don't love him." Robert cut in quietly.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes briefly as she stared at Roberts blank face. "What do you mean I don't love him?" She asked peevishly.

Robert didn't speak for a moment as he stared at Scarlett, as if deciding rather to tell her. He looked at her again sadly.

"What do you mean?" She repeated.

"What I mean is… You love Rhett."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes slightly as she stood up. "How can you say that Robert! Rhett is dead in case you've forgotten."

"No…" Robert began and stopped quickly as he rose. "Forget what I said Scarlett. It wasn't my intention to offend you. I'm sorry."

"No. You will explain what you mean!" Scarlett forcefully demanded.

"What do you mean?" She asked again with a glare when he didn't speak. All of her earlier happiness vanished as she skeptically waited for him to answer her.

Robert sighed. "What I mean is that you loved Rhett."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean! And I don't care to discuss this! Not with you or- or anyone. I think I would know whom I love and don't love."

"No you wouldn't." He said, "You are blind to those who love you Scarlett. I've only known you for a few months but I know you."

You don't know me!" She furiously retorted. "What makes you so sure that I even loved Rhett… or he loved me for that matter."

"All I am saying." He calmly answered, "is that Rhett did all the things, a man would do for a woman if he were in love. He took you out of Atlanta. He gave you that ring and he picked cotton like a field hand for you. And he stood up against the Yanks, risking his on life." Scarlett sadly stared at Robert and then rose up.

"I'm going inside now. Rhett did all those things for my family, yes. And he risked his life. But now he's dead, none of that matters. Maybe it would have been better if the Yankees would have killed him and me that night in Atlanta." She felt tears' rising in her eyes as she frantically wiped them away. Without another word she departed.

The strain began to show on Scarlett. She mulled over Robert's words nearly everyday. She couldn't push them away the thoughts plagued her and she couldn't push them out of her mind, as she had earlier.

She lost weight and didn't sleep. Ellen could hear her daughter pacing the floor at night. And found many whiskey bottles, which Gerald had been drinking, were empty.

She suspected Scarlett had drunk them at night but could never find the determination to confront her. Before her eyes she watched her daughter turn into a shell of herself. There also seemed to be tension between Robert and Scarlett but she didn't question it. Whatever happened was better left between them.

Mammy also noticed the strain on her 'lamb' and wasn't as meek as Ellen. She didn't want to pry into her favorite girl's life but found no other alternative, so that night she quietly went to Scarlett's room.

Once she entered Scarlett immediately looked up, as she heard the floorboards creak under Mammy's weight. But Scarlett smiled despite being caught drinking Gerald's whiskey.

"Hello Mammy. Was there anything you wanted?" She quietly asked as she slipped the bottle of whiskey in her night board and stood up, nearly toppling over. Mammy's firm hands caught her though.

Scarlett shakily laughed. "I'm sorry Mammy. I'm not too light on my feet."

Mammy only plopped on the settee and sighed. "Whut's a wrong with mah' lam'. You haven't been the same since lil' Beau's party. You kin tell old Mammy chile." She consoling asked, without any urgency or anger in her voice.

Scarlett felt as if she could tell her everything. Mammy would understand. She knew she would… Mammy had always understood her as Rhett had.

"Mammy I miss my old life. When Rhett were here and when I didn't have to worry."

"I know you do chile', every' one does. But you have old Mammy still and your ma. 'Specially Mister Robert, he care a great deal 'bout you Miss Scarlett." Scarlett only sighed as she looked to Mammy.

"I've been so mean to Robert, Mammy. I was wrong but he said something about Rhett and I couldn't stand by and here him say it when… When Rhett is gone and it doesn't matter."

Mammy only walked to Scarlett and rubbed her aching shoulders. "Whut he say Miss Scarlett?"

"Umm… Well that Rhett loved me. But I knew it wasn't true so I… I said awful things to him and I- I yelled at him."

"I ain't a bit surprised." Mammy mumbled

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Scarlett asked crossly.

"Whut I mean is you're blind to those dat love you."

"I'm not blind. I know a lot more than… Most people. I slave away all day and all you can do is say that I am blind. If I were I wouldn't be doing all this…" Mammy only shook her head disapprovingly.

"Ya ain't blind to those things Miss Scarlett, but you are win some one loves ya. When someone act like they love ya just push them away. 'Specially Mister Rhett. You act like a stubborn mule in horse harness. Ya' hold some' one love agains' them and they turn away. Whut they have for ya, you jus' take for granted…" Scarlett could only heavily breathe as she stood up in anger. But Mammy only gave her a knowing look.

"Granted! I don't take anything that I don't want. Rhett didn't love me! I didn't ask for Ashley not to love me! I didn't ask for mother to be sick. I didn't ask to be pregnant. Am I supposed to treasure all those things?"

"No ya ain't supposed to. Win' love is concerned ya do. I ain't neber saw a more blinda' stubborn mule."

"I am not a mule!" Scarlett countered. " What have I ever done that I didn't think of the family, before doing. Save Charles, which I regret immensely. But there's nothing I can do. Rhett is my past and I am tired of thinking about him! Day and night that's all I think about! Where is he? What is he doing? Where would he be now if he were alive? But he's not… Whose side are you on? You know I would never hurt any of my family again. You act as if I were a heartless stone, without feeling. I didn't ask for your comfort for you to only insult me."

"No honey ya ain't a heartless stone, I neber said ya were but I was tellin' ya not to be foolish and throw away all ya have."

"And what do I have?" Scarlett desolately asked. "Save, Tara." Mammy only stood up nosily as she shuffled over to Scarlett's side.

"Ya have a family dat loves ya. An' ya have a big heart and a stron' fightin' spirit." Mammy replied as she stood up and went to the night board. She lifted the three bottles of whiskey from it. "An' you ain't gonna drink any more'. Ya gonna get a goods nite sleep." Mammy shuffled noisily out of the room, with the whiskey bottles securely in her arms, as if they were the most valuable things in the world.

Within a few weeks Robert and Scarlett's tension between each other diminished. Robert didn't speak of Rhett and for that she was grateful. Robert was very understanding and didn't mention anything in her past. Such as the gossip, Pitty regularly told him.

Sometimes she satisfied his curiosity though on some gossip, that didn't pain her to tell. Robert would tell her some things in his life to that he never told anyone and Scarlett would listen intently as she laughed at his foolishness. He really was a young boy with his whole life a head of him. Scarlett could only hope Careen would surrender to Robert's charming ways and hopefully marry him.

That would be a miracle, Scarlett thought as she walked carelessly through the fields observing the land intently. It was already December, almost Christmas, some of Scarlett's spirit brightened at the thought of the first Christmas after the war in five years. This year would be a wonderful Christmas.

She strained her ears, in the distance she heard Ashley splitting rails. She left the fields as she began walking to the orchard. She had promised herself she would keep her distance from Ashley and she did. But there were times when for a few precious moments, she was alone with him.

Ashley smiled as he noticed Scarlett leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing out here Scarlett? It is too cold out today for a lady."

"Fittle- dee- dee, it's not even cold out. And I am not a lady. Not a true one anyway." Scarlett concluded with a small pout. Ashley only laughed at her logic.

"Did you need any help?" Ashley finally asked.

"No. I was just trying to find something to amuse myself. Which is hard to find these days. But everything is different anyway." "Maybe I should split rails with you." She teased. He smiled.

"Well if you want to. But is not very amusing."

"Yes. Well I better go in now, Ashley. I'm afraid the house won't stand up without me."

Ashley lightly took one step forward as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Yet she didn't have the thrill that she had so long ago, when he had touched her. But she dismissed that thought as she looked at Ashley's questioning face.

"Scarlett, dear. What is it? You haven't been the same since I returned." He asked as he briefly caressed her shoulder.

Yet, his touch didn't even stir her. She only wished he wouldn't have asked that question, she didn't wish to answer it. Somehow it seemed as if he wouldn't understand her. She smiled in spite of herself.

"No Ashley. It's only everything's changed… Nothings as it used to be?"

"And would you want it to be?"

Ashley, Always kind and simpleminded, always wanting to know the answers and give wisdom." Scarlett dejectedly thought. "But he can't understand how I long for my old life. He could never understand me… Not like Rhett." She was on the verge of discovering something but as she had in all these months, she pushed away any thoughts of her old life.

"No. I would hate to relive my old life, only to lose it yet again." She answered wisely as she gazed at Ashley's mournful gray eyes. She smiled in spite of herself. "Well I don't care about any of that, I don't regret a thing that has happened." She lied smoothly. "But I was wondering, well if you saw Rhett during the war, Ashley?"

"Yes." He answered. "But only in January when he told me about Beau."

"Rhett adored Beau. He always did love children. I know he would have been a good father…" Scarlett's voice trailed off as she spoke. She regained her composure. "Well I better go. It was nice talking to you Ashley. I missed your advice."

"As well as I missed your company." Ashley replied with a smile. Scarlett only smiled as she made her way towards the house.

Scarlett looked around for source of amusement. In the far corner she noticed Wade was sitting over by the fence playing with the grass as Robert talked to him. She slowly approached them with a smile.

"What are you doing, son?" Scarlett finally asked as she set next to him and Robert.

Robert answered for Wade, who was too busy throwing handfuls of grass into the air, "He loves grass, Scarlett I think he must take after you."

Scarlett only laughed as she stared at Wade and then Robert. "Why, Robert Willett how can you say that? I don't care for grass. I prefer flowers. "

"Grass and flowers are all the same to me."

"They probably are." Scarlett teased as she stood up and tousled Wade's hair. She brushed the remnants of grass off of her calico dress and with one last look she left. But as she walked towards the house she heard Wade's excited squeals. She quickly turned around.

Wade was excitingly jumping up and down as he pointed towards the driveway. Scarlett's eyes followed Wade's finger to the road. She saw a handsome black carriage.

She confusingly stared at the carriage as it drove up to the house. Who would have such an expensive carriage nowadays? She slowly made her way to the porch, where the carriage stopped.

Jonas Wilkerson followed by Emmy Slattery departed the carriage. The first thing Scarlett noticed was Emmy's gaudy diamond ring. The ring was almost as big as the ring Rhett had given her! The second thing she noticed was her tasteful clothing!

They were far richer than her but she didn't care. She wouldn't be in the company of them! That Slattery brat had almost killed Ellen!

Scarlett heatedly scowled at the pair as she noticed their triumphant grins. They knew they were doing a lot better than the O'Hara's and they were enjoying flashing all their fancy clothes and filthy Yankee money.

"So I see Mr. Wilkerson that you finally married that little wench." Scarlett sarcastically laughed as she viewed Emmy's horrified face with pleasure.

"You mustn't speak that way to my wife!" Jonas's furiously retorted as his face turned red in anger.

Scarlett laughed. "Oh, I mustn't? Well at least I didn't marry a low trash Yankee scum! But likes marry likes so you must be one also."

Jonas Wilkerson was so overcome with anger and indignation he couldn't utter one word, he could only scowl. The silence was broken as Ellen came out of the house and went to Scarlett's side.

Ellen stared at Jonas and Emmy. She finally turned to Scarlett. "What is it dear?" Jonas didn't give Scarlett time to answer as he took a step forward.

"I have a proposition for you Mrs. O'Hara. My dear wife, Emmy and I have married and we would like to offer to buy Tara. I heard your family is having hard times and I would be more than happy to help."

Scarlett gaped at him. Buy Tara! Sell Tara! She would never let him have the pleasure of owning Tara! It was unthinkable!

"You'll never have Tara you white trashed scum! Not while I have breath in my body!" Scarlett snapped as she raised her hand and slapped him across the face with all her force.

Jonas face turned white in anger as he glared at her. She had seen the same look in Robert's brother's eyes as she saw in his. This was a man looking at her with pure hate, but she didn't care. She was too angry to care. She didn't even try to move as Jonas raised his hand and slapped her hard on her face. Pain shot through her face but she wouldn't give his the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

Ellen stepped in immediately. "You have out stayed your welcome Mr. Wilkerson! Leave now!" But Jonas didn't move an inch he only glared in contempt at Scarlett. He roughly grabbed her shoulders but Robert came over in time and lunged his fist into Jonas face. Jonas stumbled backwards as Emmy let out a startled cry and ran to the carriage.

"You'll be sorry for that!" Jonas yelled as he glared at Robert and Scarlett one last time and went into the carriage. "I'll own Tara even if I kill all of you, including your whore of a daughter." He threatened, referring to Scarlett. He roughly whipped the horse as it leaped forward.

Scarlett flinched as she heard his convulsing words. She watched him leave. She knew he would be back. Where had she heard the same words? 'You'll be sorry?' She couldn't think of that now… she needed to think…

Gerald who had just talked to Robert was livid with anger. "I'll kill that no good Wilkerson!" He threatened.

"Mr. O'Hara mind yourself." Ellen warned him as she walked over to Scarlett. "Dear are you alright? Don't mind him."

"I'm fine mother." Scarlett lied as she smiled in an attempt to soothe everyone. "I think I want to be alone for awhile though." She said.

Everyone obediently left her. Ellen caressed Scarlett's cheek lightly and followed the raging Gerald into the house. But Robert stayed behind.

"Scarlett, are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he went to her side and touched her face lightly.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "But I hate that Jonas Wilkerson! I just hate him! He won't have Tara! I won't let him."

Robert put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was overtaken with fatigue as she leaned on him for support. Scarlett felt stronger as she moved away from Robert.

"Scarlett." Robert worriedly began, "I should have told you this yesterday… But I didn't want to upset you. In town I saw Jonas Wilkerson bragging with his Yankee friends that he was gonna raise the taxes sky high on Tara. I didn't believe him; he was drunk… But it seems now that he isn't lying."

Scarlett felt her heart beating wildly against her chest as she stared at Robert in disbelief. "How much more do we have to pay?"

"$300.00."

"$300…" She gasped. "Well, it might as well be three million. We'll have to raise it is all."

"Yes but how?"

"I don't know… I don't know a soul with that much money. Except for Grandfather Robillard. He never liked pa though but I'm sure… Maybe if I reason with him. Aunt Pitty wanted me to come back to Atlanta for a few days. I guess it's time I went back to Atlanta."

"Will you be ready?" He asked, knowing that there were many memories there that plagued her.

"Yes… I have to go sooner or later. I'll speak to mother and pa… I'm sure they'll understand…" Scarlett assured Robert as she assured herself…

After Scarlett had decided to go to Atlanta she knew that nothing could sway her away from it. She had made up her mind. But now she faced a problem. Could she go to Atlanta? Would it ever be the same without Rhett?

The next few days she stalled. Instead of thinking she acted normal as usual as she hid her fears. She would have to face it sooner or later though. Every time she looked at herself in the mirror she was reminded of Wilkerson's threat, the bruise that he had placed on her cheek was still visible.

That night she had gotten a telegram from Aunt Pitty. Fanny Elsing was to be married to Tommy Wellburn. At least now she had an excuse to go to Atlanta. And once she was in Atlanta she would borrow money from Frank and go to Savannah.

She was pleased with her idea as she went into the parlor that night. She needed a drink badly. But as she searched the cabinets, she realized the whiskey bottle was gone. Mammy had taken it. With a frustrated sigh she sank into the settee.

She knew where Mammy hid the bottles but she was too weary to worry about retrieving them, she hadn't enough strength. She carelessly rose and began to pace until she caught site of herself in the mirror. She looked like a corpse! And her bruise… How was she to go to the wedding looking like this and without a decent dress?

Scarlett looked at herself again in the mirror as she frantically ran her hands over her thin cheeks and her stomach. She then caught site of Ellen's green drapes. It was beautiful green velvet and green was just her color. Without a second thought of the time she raced over to the curtains and yanked them down, they fell to the floor with a loud crash.

A moment later Ellen and Mammy ran into the parlor in a hurry, followed by Melanie. Mammy looked at the heap of green velvet on the floor and then to Scarlett's anxious face.

"Wut ya up to Miss Scarlett?"

"I need a new dress, Mammy. Go scoot to the attic and get mothers sewing kit." Mammy only defiantly stared at Scarlett.

"Ya ain't gonna have a dress with Miss Ellen's portiers." Scarlett ignored Mammy as she turned her attention to Ellen.

"Mother Please… I need a new dress to go to the wedding. I couldn't go looking like this. It has been so long since I've had a new dress and a green one too."

Ellen quietly watched her daughter and then finally she turned to Mammy. "Mammy please go get my sewing kit so we can make Miss Scarlett's new dress." Scarlett squealed in delight as she threw her arms around Ellen.

Mammy indignantly stared at Ellen a moment and then Scarlett. She couldn't refuse Miss Ellen's commands as she could Miss Scarlett's. "Yes Miss Ellen." She obediently answered as she reluctantly waddled outside of the parlor to the attic.

Scarlett hadn't even thought of the time. It was already past midnight but the wedding was tomorrow and she was eager for a new dress. Melanie, Ellen, Mammy, Careen and Suellen tiredly worked all through the night. While Robert, Gerald and Ashley stood outside of the parlor while they talked of war. Only Ashley didn't join in the talk that night as he stared at the parlor door with a solemn face. He knew Scarlett was up to no good. But he was powerless to stop her. He couldn't help her.

Finally hours later Mammy emerged followed by Ellen and the rest of the women. Melanie smiled as she placed her arms around Scarlett's thin waist.

"Oh, dearest darling! You are going to be the most beautiful woman at the wedding besides Fanny." Melanie praised. "Won't she Ashley?"

"Yes." He answered automatically not wanting to show his discomfort. But as Scarlett excitingly searched his solemn face he knew he couldn't hide his discomfort. He nervously cleared his throat. "Melanie dear I am rather tired. Are you ready to join me?"

Melanie nodded with a lovely smile that lit the whole dreary hall as she took Ashley's offered arm. With one last smile they ascended the stairs.

Ellen turned to Scarlett. "Darling I don't mind if you go to town but I don't want you to go alone. I'm worried that something will happen especially since there are thousands of new people in Atlanta now. Atlanta's not how it used do be. Why doesn't Mammy go with you?" Scarlett gaped as she frantically peered at Robert with pleading eyes.

"I'll be more than happy to take Scarlett to Atlanta Mrs. O'Hara." Robert offered with a disarming smile. Scarlett smiled, knowing Ellen wouldn't refuse.

"That's very kind of you Robert. I don't mind as long as Scarlett agrees."

Scarlett smiled as she turned to Ellen. "What ever you think best mother. I'm sure Robert and I would have a wonderful time in Atlanta."

"Of course you both will. Anyways Mammy would be better here with us… Don't you agree Mammy?"

Mammy didn't answer she only huffed as she angrily stalked down the hall. Scarlett giggled as she watched and then turned back to Ellen.

"I'm sorry mother for making you stay awake so late. But thank you for the dress."

Ellen walked over to her daughter and lovingly touched her cheek. "You better go to sleep now darling. I'll have Mammy pack your bags tomorrow." She then turned to Robert. "Good night Robert, I'll have Pork pack your bags also. I want us all to have breakfast together before you both head off to Atlanta."

Scarlett and Robert nodded as they watched Ellen ascend the stairs. Scarlett then turned to Robert with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Robert. I would have gone crazy if I had to go with Mammy." Scarlett lightly smiled again as she placed a kiss on Robert's cheek. "Good night." She murmured as she ascended the stairs slowly.

Robert thoughtfully watched her quietly as she ascended the stairs. Tomorrow they were going to Atlanta. Rhett Butler might be there now. He should have told Scarlett weeks ago but he didn't know how to tell her. If he found Rhett, he could bring him to Scarlett. With a sigh Robert pushed all thoughts away from his mind. He warily made his way to his room.

Chapter 18

Scarlett and Robert had their breakfast with the family before they headed off towards Atlanta. Scarlett had her carpetbag securely placed next to her with her green velvet dress, a brush, and her other few changes of clothing. Her white Rosaries were securely in her coat pocket. She touched them from time to time as if it would bring her luck.

Surprisingly she didn't feel worried. She felt calm as she listened to Robert's soft whistling and viewed the beauty of Clayton County. There was still a beauty to it even after the war. She joined in familiar songs with Robert as they laughed. She was glad to be going back to Atlanta. It had been over a year since she had been there. Although, she was cautious about seeing Atlanta again, what if it looked like it did last September? When Rhett and her had fled to Tara that mad night. But Robert had assured her it was a regular boomtown and looked better than it had in years.

As they entered town, Scarlett felt her heart beating wildly against her chest. She instinctively pulled her cloak tighter to her throat, not wanting anyone to notice her or see her bruised cheek. Unfortunately Mrs. Merriwether, who was walking down the street, noticed Scarlett. Robert reluctantly stopped at the side of the street.

"Scarlett? Is that you, dear?" Mrs. Merriwether asked, in a surprisingly sweet voice.

"Yes," She answered grudgingly as a note of irritation crept into her voice. But Mrs. Merriwether didn't notice as she rambled on.

"It is nice to have you in town again, Scarlett. I was very worried about you when I heard… about the baby. But dear don't worry I won't tell a soul, I know how difficult it is."

Scarlett flinched as she turned her face away from her. Who had told her, Certainly not Robert? Jonas Wilkerson had to have told everyone. She hated him!

Scarlett felt tears rise in her eyes as she thought about how the baby had been conceived and how she had lost it. She hated Mrs. Merriwether; she had been so nasty to Rhett when he were still alive. Furthermore Mrs. Merriwether didn't care what had happened to her, she only cared about her idle gossip.

Mrs. Merriwether didn't seem to notice Robert's glare or Scarlett's discomfort as she spoke again, "How long will you be in Atlanta? We need more people to help nurse our men. Many of them were devastated and crippled after the war. Many of the women our still nursing: Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Elsing and even Fanny. Well, she won't nurse as much when she is married. You will be at the wedding tonight won't you dear?"

"Yes," Scarlett whispered. She regained her composure to stare at the woman square in the eyes without humiliation or shame. She wouldn't be as meek as all the other ladies that fell victim to Mrs. Merriwether's maneuvering ways. "I'll be there."

"Wonderful! I'm sure all of Atlanta will be happy to see you again. I certainly am. Now we can have you in the Ladies society again. Good day Scarlett, Robert."

Scarlett watched Mrs. Merriwether leave but couldn't find the strength to be angry. Tears welled in her eyes again as she leaned against Robert. "Who told her? She's so mean and hateful. I want to forget it… and- and now all of Atlanta knows. I'll be looked down upon now, for…" She trailed off as she burrowed her head on Robert's shoulder as racking sobs shook her body.

"No they won't Scarlett. You're one of the most respected women. Despite your behavior," Robert assured her with a chuckle. He placed a comforting arm around Scarlett's waist as the wagon moved on down Peachtree Street.

Scarlett briefly looked down the familiar road as they neared Pitty's small brick home. The house still looked the same, except for the yard. The trees were once green and healthy looking, now they were dry and dead looking. The garden was gone as was the small shack that had been at the side of the house.

Once they reached the front of Pitty's home, Scarlett lightly descended as she looked around once again. Robert followed suit. Scarlett didn't have time to compose herself before Pitty ran from the house, waving her small plump arms with a delighted shriek. Without further thought Pitty threw her arms around Scarlett's shoulders, she lost her footing and almost fell before Robert placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Oh dear, me! I'm so glad you are here, dear. It isn't the same without you, Melly and sweet little Wade. Where is my great nephew?" Pitty prattled looking around.

"Hello Aunt Pittypat. It's nice to see you too. You remember Robert don't you?"

"Oh dear, me! How rude," Pitty scolded herself. She had the grace to blush before she ran to Robert and threw her arms around him, nearly crushing him. "It is so nice to see you again, Robert! I missed having a male protector at night. And look now, here you are!"

Robert smiled politely although Scarlett could tell he was uncomfortable as Pitty hung on to his arm in a vise like grip. Scarlett intervened.

"Auntie? Why don't we have tea together while Robert rests? He's very tired. The trip was very long and I'm sure he would be grateful for sleep."

Pitty's face fell in disappointment. "Well, of course. You must rest Robert and I'll be sure to tell the ladies you are here. Will you be attending the wedding tonight? It will be so lovely. Oh just think, Scarlett! Our dear Little Fanny and Tommy, they do make a sweet couple."

"Now Auntie, none of these people even know Robert that well. And Robert doesn't know them. It would be just plain silly for him to go, him not knowing the bride and groom, as well as we do. Robert probably would like to rest and have time to himself."

"Oh, well…" Pitty's face began to fall again as she pulled out her handkerchief and waved it in the air. "I- I need my smelling salts!" She cried.

In a hurry Scarlett grabbed Pitty and towed her into the house. She quickly put her into the parlor as she frantically searched for smelling salts. There was none to be found. Damn… where could they be?

After minutes of searching, Scarlett finally went back to the parlor. Pitty wasn't having a fainting fit, quite the contrary, she was giggling as Robert spoke to her. Scarlett sighed in exasperation as she advanced further into the room.

"Are you all right, Auntie?" Scarlett asked, trying to contain her look of annoyance. She was fond of Pitty but wasn't fond of her tendency to always make a scene. Especially just now, when she had just arrived and was dealing with her own problems.

Pitty answered, "Oh, yes! Just fine. Robert and I will go on a stroll tomorrow, calling on the Meade's, Elsing's and the Merriwether's. Oh! It will be so much fun! You can come along dear if you like."

Scarlett sighed as she stood up. "I don't think so Auntie. I'm awfully tired and I think I'll go rest." As Scarlett saw Pitty's face falling, she added hastily, "But I will come calling for sure the following day, it will be very fun."

To everyone's wishes Pitty didn't have another fainting fit as Scarlett and Robert started toward the parlor door. "I'll see you in an hour, Auntie. After my nap," Scarlett called over her shoulder. But she didn't receive an answer. Pitty was probably sulking.

"Thank you, Robert," Scarlett said. "I know calling is the last thing you would want to do, but it makes her happy."

Robert smiled. "Aw, I'm glad to do it. She reminds me of my Aunt Laura. She was a sweet little lady."

They made it to Scarlett's room. "Well goodnight, Robert," Scarlett said, suppressing her yawn. "I suppose I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yes. Goodnight," Robert replied. Scarlett gave him a last lingering smile and went into her room.

Robert didn't waste anytime as he grabbed his coat and started out the door. Once outside he looked up at Scarlett's window, the lights were out; she was already resting. With that thought, Robert made his way down Peachtree Street.

He caught site of a soldier, who had just stepped out of The Girl Of The Period Saloon. He was staggering towards him. The man was very sick and drunk. Robert could smell the thick whiskey in his breath as he hung onto his shoulder. Robert tried not to flinch at the mans appearance as he spoke, "Sir, is there a Captain Butler in the saloon now? I heard he may have been in town by now."

"Aye, yes a Captain… Captain Butler. He's buying everyone free drinks. Yes, A good fella' but don't try to steal from him. He's quick with the women, brandy and guns. Yes sir…" The man trailed off as he staggered away.

Robert had an impulse to leave but he didn't. He might be young but the people there wouldn't know his real age. Especially since he had never been here. And as he looked around at all the drunken men that barley made it out of the door, he only hoped he would never have to return.

When he stepped inside the barroom was surprisingly quite. There were a few maids whom indulged in a few drinks and curiously watched the men sitting at the table, playing cards. As he stepped in all the men and maids turned to him with a glare, it was closing hour.

"It's closing hour," The maid called out. "Come back in a few hours. This is private time."

A mans clear voice came from the table. "Ah, let him stay, Frenchie. He'll be my guest. Come here boy," The man said as he stood up.

Robert was shocked at to how tall he was. His eyes were so dark and bold. They danced with amusement. From Scarlett's descriptions, this man had to be Rhett Butler. But he wasn't going to ask, not yet. He would indulge in a game or two. That was the high point of growing up with violent father; they were quick with the cards and fast with their temper.

Robert nervously shifted on his feet and made his way to the table. The man offered a chair next to him. Robert gratefully sat. He couldn't quit staring at the man in amazement. How many times had people talked about him? How many times had Scarlett? He knew this man's life better than he knew his own father's. But it didn't matter what he knew, all that mattered was he was here.

"What's your name, son?" The man asked.

"Robert Willett, sir."

"How old are you, Robert?" He asked.

Robert couldn't lie to him. By the challenging look in the man's eyes, Robert knew he knew the truth. "Fifteen, sir."

"Well, isn't that young now, to be in a barroom? Do you know how to play cards?" The man taunted.

Robert found dislike immediately for Rhett Butler. He wanted to wipe that look right off of his damned face.

"Well, I'm sure Scarlett O'Hara would know how," He retorted. To Robert's surprise Rhett didn't even blink or show the slightest interest. The man was incorrigible!

"Really, and how may I inquire that you know the saint, Scarlett O'Hara?" Rhett asked sarcastically, without the slightest interest.

Robert couldn't believe Scarlett had been mooning after a man that didn't care in the least about her. He was so indifferent and ignorant. This man didn't have a decent bone in his body.

Robert came to Scarlett's defense immediately. "Well, she must be more of a saint than you give her credit for. Worrying about her family as she does. She thinks you're dead and from what I know she's in trouble." With all that spoken Robert noticed a hint of confusion and bewilderment cross his face. Robert might have even seen the worry in Rhett's eyes, if he hadn't been too intoxicated by the cigar smoke.

Rhett stood up with a sigh. "Please excuse me gentlemen. I have some business to attend to." Rhett stubbed out the remaining cigar and grabbed Robert's arm to lead him outside.

Once outside, Rhett turned to Robert with a menacing stare. "What do you mean Scarlett's in trouble?"

"That's something you need to ask her. I'm only here to find you because she doesn't even know you are alive. Mrs. Hamilton told me you were coming to Tara but the Yanks were after you. I didn't want to give Scarlett false hope, she has had enough over this year."

Rhett stared at Robert a moment as if deciding if he could believe him. "Where is she now?"

"At her Aunt Pitty's. She is attending the wedding tonight, just about everyone is. You should go there tonight, I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about and you can't do that with Pitty hanging on your shoulder."

Rhett chuckled. "I'm not so sure the bride and groom will be happy for a Scalawag to attend their wedding but I will go." On a second thought Rhett added, "You're not too bad of a kid. I think we could get along if you quit glaring at me as if I'm scum of the earth."

Once Robert noticed what he was doing he quickly stopped. "I'm sorry Mr. Butler but I just can't see how Scarlett thinks so highly about you and puts up with you. You have a barb for everything I say."

Rhett's smile fell replaced by a look of anger and anguish. "You would too son," He replied. "If you knew Scarlett O'Hara."

Before Robert could interpret his words Rhett Butler started to walk off. With one last turn, he faced Robert and said, "I'll be at the wedding tonight and I won't bring any barbs with me." With one last chuckle he disappeared, leaving Robert alone, wishing that he had talked longer with him and knew what he had meant.

Robert hurriedly walked through the mud, not bothering to step on the side of the road. Rain had begun to heavily fall but he didn't care to find cover against it. He felt anger he hadn't felt in a long time. Rhett Butler angered him. He acted as if he didn't give a damn about Scarlett. Robert knew what he had to do though; he had to tell Scarlett about Rhett.

He entered the small home quietly. Hoping no one was awake but to his dismay, Scarlett was sitting on the stairs and rose once he had come in.

"Where were you, Robert?" She asked expectantly. Her eyes danced with excitement and Robert held his breath. Once he told her that he had known about Rhett, her eyes would be replaced by anger or worst hate.

"Can we go into the parlor, Scarlett? I have something to tell you, it is very important."

"All right," Scarlett agreed as she walked past him into the parlor, he followed reluctantly and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Did something terrible happen, Robert?" Scarlett finally asked. She unconsciously squared her shoulders, waiting for the worst.

Robert nervously shifted on his feet before he spoke, "Remember the day of Beau's Birthday, Mrs. Wilkes had asked me to go to town?"

"Yes," Scarlett automatically answered as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Well, Mrs. Hamilton told me something that day… It was about Rhett." Robert stopped speaking as he looked at Scarlett, she had turned deathly pale and she had risen, pacing back and fourth, wringing her hands.

"What about him?" She asked weakly.

Robert took a deep breath before continuing, "Scarlett, Rhett isn't dead… I saw him today."

Scarlett looked as if she would faint any moment. She began to sway on her feet and Robert immediately went to her aid. But she pushed him away roughly.

"Let me alone! How dare you! How can you even joke about…?"

"I am not joking. Scarlett… I wanted to tell you… but I didn't want to give you false hope."

"False hope!" She spat. "What would you know about that? You didn't even have enough decency to tell me he was alive! You should have told me months ago… But no you didn't want to bother me with it! If only I would have known… I would have rather had false hope then a broken heart every time I think of how… how unfair I was to Rhett."

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I only thought it was best for you…"

"What's best for me is for you to get out of my sight and to mind your own affairs! I don't need you! Why don't you go back home to Virginia? Everything was better than. Before your brother came and… and before you gave me the causality list and before you told me about the $300.00!"

Scarlett was too overcome with grief and anger she didn't have enough control to guard her words. She wasn't one to keep opinions to her self or to be regretful for the things she had done. But as she noticed Robert's grief stricken face, she abruptly stopped.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett," Robert finally ventured. "I don't know what else to say to you. Rhett will be at the wedding and I think it would be best that I leave tomorrow." Robert left and shut the door quietly behind him.

At that moment Scarlett felt great fear and regret. She had an impulse to run after him but somehow she couldn't find the strength to. She knew he was leaving and not enough repentance or words would make him forgive her and stay. Would he leave to Virginia? Oh, God, she hoped not! What would she do without him? She had lost too many people. He never had lied to her and had saved her life.

Rhett was alive, Robert had said so and she believed him. He will be at the wedding, Scarlett thought with a shiver. Rhett Butler would be in the same room with her. Would she be able to face him? She had to, no matter what. But he must never know about the baby! No matter what the cause. He would look down upon her. He would look at her as if she were Belle Watling or any other cheap women in those establishments.

With difficulty Scarlett rose on her shaky legs. She made her way out of the parlor and cautiously looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she was pale and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. If she were to see Rhett, she wasn't going to look like white trash. She needed some rouge to conceal her hollow pale cheeks and her gruesome bruise. Without a second thought, Scarlett grabbed her cloak and stepped outside into the cold winter wind.

The rain heavily poured and Scarlett squinted her eyes against it. Thank heavens it were raining, the rain concealed her tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks.

She walked across the street, barley noticing anyone or anything. People stared at her as if she were half crazed. And she was, she needed to see Frank Kennedy and get the tax money from him before it was too late. Tomorrow, after the wedding she was going to leave. Nothing would keep her here now, nothing at all.

She finally made it to Frank's general store. She quietly stepped in and saw many customers briefly looking at the expensive merchandise. Hopefully, Frank had rouge and $300.00. Scarlett didn't want to go to Savannah, not if she could help it.

Frank didn't notice her as he talked with the other customers. Scarlett observed his gentle manner. And she suddenly noticed for the first time why Suellen was smitten with him. She hadn't known a kinder man except for pa, that his weakness for people could destroy them or their masculine pride.

After the customer left, Scarlett quietly approached him with a smile, hoping he didn't notice her bruised cheek. She needed his help but she didn't want nor need his sympathy.

"Miss Scarlett! It is sure mighty nice to see you!" Frank exclaimed, he approached her and grabbed both of her hands with a smile.

"It sure is good to see you also, Frank. I didn't know you were such a wonderful merchant! Suellen told me that you had your own store, but I never imagined it would be this prosperous."

Frank blushed under her flattery. "Well, folks tell me I am just a born merchant. How is Miss Suellen?" He blushed again.

"Oh, she's had a bad case of typhoid, last July but she is doing a lot better." Frank's face turned white and he began to tremble.

Oh God! Scarlett thought, she quickly rushed to his side, don't let him have a heart attack!

"Frank, Frank what is it? Does your heart hurt?" Scarlett urgently asked. She quickly raced to the back of the store and poured a glass of water. Her hands shook so bad, she spilled nearly all the contents on the floor.

Frank gratefully drank the water in one gulp; he seemed to have regained some of his natural color. "Miss… Suellen, didn't mention she was ill…"

Scarlett sighed; of course she wouldn't have mentioned it. That was just like Suellen, never thinking about others, especially her own fiancée.

"Well, women don't usually tell their men about their conditions, Frank. Don't take any heed to her, Sue is very proud. Careen was ill also and mother… But now they are all fine."

Frank only stared at her queerly and then once he noticed what he was doing, he quickly avoided her gaze. "Is… is everything alright with you Miss Scarlett? You're not in trouble are you?"

She needed the money. That's all Scarlett could focus on; she didn't need his pity but damn pride! Where had pride gotten her? It wouldn't pay the tax that was for sure. Frank had a lot of money and surely he could spare a little.

"It's so awful!" Scarlett cried out dramatically. She hid her face in her hands as she let out a few fake sobs. "Tara… we… we need to pay $300.00 for taxes, or else they will throw us out! I can't lose Tara, Frank, I can't! I couldn't bare it. I tried to sell needle work to the Yankees for a little money, but…"

Frank felt very uncomfortable around Scarlett. She was Suellen's sister but he was beside himself. Scarlett Hamilton was a pretty woman indeed and he felt great sympathy for her. She needed money to save Tara. Tara meant just as much to him as it did to her. After all this was his future family… He needed to help.

"It's alright, Miss Scarlett. You won't lose Tara," Frank declared with a timid smile.

"I… I won't?" Scarlett raised startled green eyes to him. Hoping she had heard him right, she stood up barley hearing what he was saying.

"No, Miss Scarlett! I'll be married to Miss Suellen soon. You'll be my family and Tara is just as much as a part of you as it will be to me. And no damned Yankees will own it!" Frank finally said, forgetting his self. He blushed slightly once he noticed what he had said. He quickly peered over Scarlett's head, hoping no customers had heard him.

Scarlett now wondered how she could have thought so badly about him. Frank was a nice man and it wasn't his fault that he was old.

"Thank you, Frank," Scarlett replied with a breathtaking smile that any man would fall head over heels for. It was the first time Scarlett had smiled without wanting to allure a man. Nor was it the many determined smiles that she had often used when she was set on getting what she couldn't have. "You are very kind and if there is any way I can repay you please let me know."

"No, Miss Scarlett… But- but maybe could you tell Miss… Suellen that I hope she will still wait for me… I'll have enough money soon and…"

Scarlett only smiled at Frank's loss of words. "Don't worry Frank, I'll tell her…"

Scarlett became slightly uncomfortable as she noticed Frank's gaze on her bruised cheek. She subconsciously raised the back of her hand to her cheek. She knew Frank had noticed, but he was too much of a gentleman to say so.

"Frank," She ventured. "I was wondering if… well if you might let me have some rouge. I am such a clumsy girl! I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell, imagine that! I promise I will pay you…"

There was something desperate in the pretty Mrs. Hamilton's voice. Frank couldn't refuse her. "It's alright, Miss Scarlett. You don't need to pay me back, I am glad to help."

Scarlett smiled. Suellen really was fortunate, she thought with some regret yet, she was happy she would have such a kind brother in-law.

"You are so awfully kind, Frank and so smart! I didn't want to go to the wedding tonight and let everyone see my nasty old bruise! You are coming to the wedding tonight aren't you? I do hope you will be my escort?"

Scarlett still couldn't help but flatter him and be the flirtatious southern belle she once was. She didn't have an escort and she owed Frank, hopefully he hadn't promised one of the old matrons already.

Frank brightened at the thought. "Of course Miss Scarlett, it would be an honor."

"Yes, it certainly will be. All the women will be pea green with envy, when they see you are my escort and not theirs." Frank was flattered under all of her praise and colored slightly. "I only hope Suellen isn't too jealous, not that she has any reason to be," Scarlett added hoping he would remember to give her the money.

At the mention of Suellen's name, Frank showed Scarlett into his office and wrote her a check for $300.00. He also gave her rogue and gave her a note for Suellen. Holding the check in her hands, gave Scarlett all the security she needed. She felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of her shoulders and she wanted to weep with happiness. She wasn't going to lose Tara.

Only when she was out of the store did she let her thoughts wander to Rhett. He would be at the wedding! It had been months since she had last seen him and now she felt nervous. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him. She was acting like a schoolgirl and about Rhett! But she didn't question her new feelings for him. She only felt great enthusiasm to see him.

Scarlett didn't know it but her feelings for Rhett had changed over the years. He had come from her worst enemy to her most devoted ally. He was the only person who understood Scarlett completely and still loved her unconditionally. But she didn't know all that. Perhaps it was her former obsession with Ashley that hid the truth or maybe it was her guilt. But whatever it was Scarlett didn't know. She was too apprehensive over her approaching reunion with Rhett to question her feelings.

Chapter 19

Frank arrived at Aunt Pittypat's an hour before the wedding ceremony. Pitty was of course delighted to see him but still disappointed at Robert's sudden departure.

Scarlett was also in a melancholy mood that evening. She was to see Rhett but she still couldn't help but feel she had drove Robert away. She berated herself the whole way to the wedding and wasn't as talkative as she should have been. Frank even noticed her mood change and tried to raise her spirits.

On the arrival of Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton, Pittypat Hamilton and Frank Kennedy, everyone greeted them with the most dazzling smiles and enthusiastic handshakes. Everyone seemed to have forgotten Scarlett's conduct during the war. Scarlett was at least grateful for that much.

Frank didn't have time to escort Scarlett through the crowd before the crowd gathered around the new people. With difficulty Scarlett made it through the crowd, eagerly looking for Rhett. She didn't see him, maybe he wasn't coming, Scarlett thought with a disappointed sigh.

She found a quite place to sit away from the crowd. She could perfectly watch the new people that arrived. She could also watch the rest of the guests, unnoticed. Sometime later Frank appeared. He approached Scarlett with a confused frown.

"Are you alright, Miss Scarlett? Miss Hamilton thought something might have happened to you."

Scarlett patted his hand lightly. "Oh, I'm alright, Frank. Really, I am. I'm only waiting for the crowd to go down.

"Well, Miss Scarlett, I would hate for you to be all alone… Would you care to- to dance with me?" Frank bashfully asked. Scarlett laughed as she put her hand on Frank's.

"Of course, Frank. I would have been mighty jealous if you hadn't asked me first."

Frank colored under her praise. But he timidly led her to the dance floor and they began a familiar reel.

Scarlett danced along with the tune lightly. She still remembered the right steps, even after all these years. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. It had been so long since she had last danced at a real party and with a former beau. She had only danced with wounded soldiers at little Beau's Birthday party, save Robert. The Birthday party didn't even compare to this.

Scarlett eyes fluttered briefly to the door every time a new guest arrived, hoping it was Rhett. But each time she was disappointed. She finally stopped thinking about Rhett or her steps as she let the tune guide her.

Suddenly the room became completely quite. Scarlett didn't notice this as she continued to dance, only when the music stopped did Scarlett's eyes open as she confusedly looked around. Many of the men's faces were red with anger while the women's faces showed shock and disapproval. Scarlett followed everyone's stare to a man standing in the middle of the room with an impudent grin.

Rhett! Scarlett couldn't believe her eyes. He had the same impudent grin, the same air of confidence and the same bold dancing eyes. This was the same impeccable Rhett she had remembered from all those years ago.

Scarlett's mind stopped all at once the moment her green eyes made contact with his dark ones. Yet, her legs didn't falter as she pushed past Frank with a cry and roughly threw herself into Rhett's arms. She felt his body tense in surprise before his arms wrapped around her.

She was laughing and crying all at once as she desperately clung to him, as if he would disappear at any moment. But she didn't care, even when she heard the shocked gasps of the old guard or Pittypat's shrieking voice. She couldn't have left Rhett's embrace even if she had wanted to. She felt safe.

After her weeping subsided Scarlett had enough courage to meet Rhett's eyes. There was still the same mocking light in them but there was also a flicker of confusion, surprise and pleasure. Rhett raised his eyebrows in silent question. Scarlett only smiled as Rhett leaned his head slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Scarlett." There was a slight tone of bewilderment in his voice. He probably didn't know I would make such a spectacle of myself and in public! Scarlett thought. Her face suddenly became flushed but still she didn't release Rhett.

"Rhett," She finally whispered almost unbelievingly.

Rhett only winked at Scarlett causing her to blush profoundly, he chuckled. "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. To the bride and groom." Rhett briefly nodded to Fanny and Tommy. "If you'll excuse us ladies and gentlemen, I believe Mrs. Hamilton and I will depart early."

With a mocking bow, Rhett took Scarlett's arm in his and confidently strode to the door as if they hadn't just caused a scandal. How could Rhett be so confident at a time like this? Scarlett thought with some envy.

Yet, Scarlett couldn't stop her fluttering heart every time she heard Rhett's deep voice, it was like a song to her ears that hypnotized her. It was as if she had ceased to exist the moment Rhett Butler had walked into the room.

"I suppose we caused a scandal, my pet." Rhett's amused voice broke through her reverie. She briefly smiled at him. For the first time in her life she was speechless. Rhett only laughed.

"I haven't come back from hell's fire to haunt you, my pet, as you probably have imagined countless times. What is it? Did you miss me that much?" He asked playfully.

"Oh?" Scarlett finally found her voice with difficulty. "Don't be silly, Rhett! Of course I missed you… It was so awful thinking you were dead for all these months and now all of a sudden you are here again…" Scarlett finished weakly and burst into tears.

She briefly heard Rhett move before she felt something warm touching her hand. It was his handkerchief. Scarlett gladly took it as she muffled her cries in it.

A moment later she felt Rhett's warm arms slide around her waist pulling her body closer to his. She desperately clutched his waist with her slender arms as she sobbed.

"I missed you so, Rhett," Scarlett managed to say in a muffled voice. Rhett rubbed her back and chuckled warmly.

"I missed you too, Scarlett. I didn't have anyone to lend my handkerchiefs to." She laughed lightly.

"I wish you were there to lend them to me when I needed them desperately. But Rhett… why didn't you at least tell me you were alive or even came to Tara, you know you would have been safe there and welcomed."

"I know. I would have come but the Yankees were after me like a duck on a June bug. If I had gone to Tara they only would have followed me. I thought you might have been at your Aunt Pitty's since the war was over but of course you weren't. I left for Charleston quickly and hid out at Dunmore Landing, but of course it was only a shell of what it was, like Twelve Oaks."

Scarlett briefly recalled Rhett telling her about his childhood home. She knew Dunmore Landing meant as much to him as Tara did to her. "I'm sorry, Rhett. I know how much Dunmore means to you…"

Rhett only shrugged his shoulders in a careless gesture as if it didn't matter to him, but Scarlett knew it did.

"It doesn't matter, Scarlett. I am done feeling remorse for the things I can't change. I know my father has never loved me or accepted me a day in his life, it used to bother me but now it doesn't. I can't change the fact that father hates me more than life itself and he forbids mother and Rosemary to see me… That's the only thing my father can't control, is the fact that mother loves me. He can't stop her from sneaking away to see me. I try to give her money as often as I can but he forbids her to use it…"

"I didn't know all of that!" Scarlett cried, feeling great shock rush over her. She had certainly known that Rhett's father had disowned him but to be forbidden to see your own mother! Scarlett couldn't fathom the thought of being forbidden to see Ellen. To not hear Ellen's soothing sweet voice or watch her from the window, as a lantern guided her way through the night to nurse the sick.

Scarlett felt great sympathy for Rhett. It was the first time she had ever felt completely sorry for someone. It wasn't as if Rhett were a criminal he was only a young boy that had made mistakes in life. Scarlett remorsefully lowered her head. She should have been forbidden to see Ellen. Of all the wrong things she had done in her life, which were even worst than Rhett's wrong doings. She was an outcast too.

Rhett seemed to have read Scarlett's thoughts, she heard him chuckle. "Don't worry, my pet, you aren't a bad lot like me. I deserve every misfortune I went through. But I am not complaining. I had a hell of a good time, more fun then… Well you get the point."

"Oh, how you do run on, Rhett." Scarlett answered shortly with a laugh. Rhett could read her thoughts too well. She nervously wondered if he could see the guilt in her eyes. Of course she wasn't a saint like Melanie. Melanie could be considered the Virgin Mary, whereas she could be considered Jezebel.

Rhett unexpectedly released Scarlett and lifted her arms to view her green velvet dress. Scarlett only laughed as she saucily twirled around, giving him a full view of the whole dress. His eyes showed appreciation as he approvingly scanned her clad green velvet figure.

"You look good enough to eat and prosperous too. On the whole you look the same, except you are thinner." Scarlett playfully hit Rhett's arm.

"Oh! And I was fat before. Was I not thin enough for you, Rhett Butler?"

"Good heavens no! You were almost as fat as Pittypat!" Rhett teased. He placed his hands on each side of her waist as if he were measuring just how small she was. Rhett's eyes briefly flickered to her eyes as if he couldn't believe how tiny her waist actually was.

"What happened, Scarlett?" He asked sternly. Anger flickered in his eyes as he grabbed her forearms lightly as if she would break at any moment.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked but She already knew. She was sure Rhett had felt her ribs that were so visible when not clothed. She felt humiliated that he should witness her in such a degrading situation. It proved that she was not capable to feed herself or her own family.

"You know what I mean. I can feel your ribs, you weren't that thin the last time I saw you. And don't give me that coy act that all ladies pride themselves with slender waist and rosy cheeks; I won't buy it. I saw enough women to know you are wearing a heavy amount of rouge right now. No woman alive has that color cheeks."

Rhett reached up and smeared the rogue off with his hand. Scarlett twisted futilely trying to pull out of his grasp but he was too strong. With the rouge gone, the true pale color of her cheeks appeared, along with the bruise. Rhett noticed her bruise immediately; he placed his warm hands on her pale cheeks and cradled her face lightly, as he lightly stroked her bruised cheek with his thumb.

"Who did this to you, Scarlett?" He asked urgently, still cradling her face in his warm hands.

"Don't," She whispered. Knowing that any moment she would burst into tears at Rhett's show of tenderness.

"Scarlett," Rhett said more firmly. Yet his voice shook with anger and something else.

"No one," She answered breathlessly, shocked to see the deep concern in Rhett's dark eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Scarlett. The Irish, are the worst liars in the world. I can still read you like a book… Some one struck you. You didn't fall; I've never known you to be clumsy. If there is anything I can't stand from you is a lie. Tell me!"

Scarlett felt the tears well up in her eyes as she roughly pulled away from him. She quickly turned away, not able to face him. She might be turning into a crying jag but she still had some pride left.

"Someone did strike me," Scarlett admitted, oddly calm. "But it is of no concern of yours. He is gone and won't be coming back. I'll see to it myself. Don't pity me Rhett, I have never wanted it. Please, don't ask me anymore. Let's forget it. It has been so long since we had last seen each other and I don't want to quarrel."

Rhett only stared at her for the longest time. Something had changed; she wasn't the same spoiled girl he had last seen. Something had broken her spirit and Rhett wondered if it could ever be regained. He should have stayed. Rhett softly cursed under his breath as he approached her. He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders, a moment later Scarlett placed her small hands over his big ones.

She couldn't see him for her back was still facing him. She wondered briefly if he were disgusted with her for acting so weak. After a moment of silence, Scarlett heard Rhett chuckle. He grabbed her left hand that was over his right one and turned her around to face him.

Of course he had noticed the engagement ring that was still on her finger. He briefly toyed with her hand, rubbing the diamond with his thumb before raising his eyebrows in question.

"Well, my pet, it seems you still kept my most prized possession, that I had given you to show my utmost devotion in your fine qualities. I wasn't sure if you would accept it from a varmint like me. But then again, you could never refuse gaudy objects."

Scarlett could barley contain her sigh of relief. Rhett was acting as if nothing had happened, she was grateful. But of course one day he would question her. Rhett was too smart for his own good. Someday he would know about the baby that had been forced upon her and then lost… She shuddered at the thought.

She finally raised weary eyes up to him and pasted a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. "Well, it was such a darling thing, I couldn't refuse it."

Rhett noticed her weary expression and had an impulse to take her in his arms. But he stopped himself. He saw the same guarded weary look that he had had often when he had been with her. There seemed to be a barrier between them both now that Rhett desperately wished he could break away.

Suddenly he thought of an idea. Scarlett and him had often enjoyed each other's company during the war, well except for when both their tempers had got the better of them. Why not have a night in town. He was sure Scarlett would enjoy that.

A mischievous glint appeared in Rhett's eyes as he put his arms gently around Scarlett's small waist. He nuzzled Scarlett's neck a moment before whispering, "Let's get out of here."

He had already started to walk off before Scarlett could digest his words. She ran after him quickly trying to keep up with his long strides.

"But… Rhett, were are we going?" She asked breathlessly, still trying to keep up with his pace.

"We are going out for a night in town. I hope you brought your dancing shoes." Rhett briefly stopped walking as he turned to her with a slow grin that caused her heart to flutter.

Scarlett berated herself for letting Rhett affect her this way. She hadn't even liked him a few months ago, at least she thought she hadn't and now she was like a young girl with her first beau! Scarlett said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Fiddle- dee- dee, Rhett Butler! I can dance all night, dancing shoes or not." Scarlett passed Rhett with a determined smile. But Rhett's mocking laughter could still be heard, wiping away Scarlett's self-confidence.

Damn him anyway! Scarlett thought with a huff as Rhett helped her into the carriage. Why did Rhett hold such power over her? He could make her feel like the most confident person in the world and then the smallest. But she would rather die than admit it to him.

Chapter 20

Scarlett still couldn't believe she was in the same carriage as Rhett. At times she found herself watching him unguarded and then when he would turn to her with one of his wicked grins, she would quickly turn away.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked. Rhett didn't answer; he only observed Scarlett's small form, shivering. She was huddled against the corner of the carriage for what little warmth there was that night.

With one swift move, Rhett slipped off his coat and handed it to Scarlett. At first she seemed surprised before she timidly took it with a grateful smile.

"We are going to my hotel for supper," Rhett finally answered.

Scarlett's mouth watered at the mention of food. Real food. Not pieces of rotten apples, not hominy but real food. But no longer had she luxuriously thought of food, she suddenly felt guilt gnawing at her. Her mind wandered back to Tara. Why, what little food they had, it couldn't be enough to feed a bird. And she would be in a fancy hotel and dinning, while the whole household of Tara barley made it on the scraps they managed to scavenge.

"Rhett…" She began, before he cut her off.

"We are dinning out tonight, Scarlett. We both have to eat. Look at you; you are skin and bones. When is the last time you had a decent meal?"

"But Rhett…"

"You needn't feel guilty. It's like feeling guilty for kissing your husband, which woman should do often." Rhett chucked as he raised mischievous eyes to Scarlett's. "People need to kiss as often as they need to eat, Scarlett."

Scarlett lowered her eyes downward. Rhett was far too clever for his own good. How was it possible that he always knew what she was thinking? She observed him a moment longer before lazily sitting back. It didn't do any good to argue with him. Besides, soon she would have enough money to feed everyone at Tara.

The carriage rocked abruptly with a stop. Rhett and her quickly descended the carriage. He briefly gave the driver instructions as Scarlett anxiously looked around her surroundings. Suddenly she heard Rhett clear his throat. She turned her eyes to his expectant ones.

"Well, my pet are you ready?" He asked, offering her his arm. With only a nod Scarlett placed her arm in his as the strolled over to the hotel. Scarlett gasped in surprise once they entered. The hotel was lit beautifully. The walls were creamed colored with grand mahogany furniture. She hadn't been in such a nice place since… well she didn't know exactly when. But it was lovely.

"Well, my pet is it to your liking?" Rhett asked from behind her. Scarlett quickly turned to him, watching him as he confidently strode towards her. She was speechless, she could only nod as he took her hand and led her into the dining room.

The waiter, who seemed to know Rhett, seated them quickly with haste. "Well of course they would," Scarlett thought a bit enviously, "with all the money he has." But even as fast as the thought came into her mind it vanished. She could only stare at Rhett as he intently looked through the menu. It was almost as if she were seeing him for the first time through new eyes. There was something different. A new feeling but Scarlett couldn't quite place her finger on it. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear him speak to her.

"Scarlett…"

"Hmm… Oh, what- what did you say, Rhett?"

"I asked you what you want for supper? Order anything you like, after all we are celebrating making it through the war," Rhett joked briefly as he looked around the room. The war may have wounded many people's pride but it didn't ruin their spirit. Everyone seemed to be the same, well of course they were. But she felt different. She wasn't as sure and content with herself as she had felt previously before the war.

Scarlett wasn't sure of what to order, she raised confused eyes to Rhett's. He only chuckled. Without any delay he placed her order followed by his. The waiter left quickly, in interminable time the heaping plates of food were brought. Scarlett's mouth watered in anticipation as she crammed forkfuls of food into her mouth.

She was aware of Rhett's eyes boring into hers as she anxiously stuffed the forkfuls of food into her mouth. She felt like such a glutton and quickly stopped eating, taking a small sip of her wine.

"By all means, Scarlett, don't stop eating on my account," Rhett said, causing Scarlett to blush. He had noticed. "I don't buy that saying, 'ladies eat like a bird.' You aren't a lady my dear, therefore you can eat as you please."

Scarlett shrugged daintily as she took another sip of wine. She wasn't so hungry now and she was sure if she ate another bite she would be sick and make a fool out of herself. She wasn't used to such rich food, after all everyone's diet at Tara was vegetables and hominy, pieces of ham was the best meal they had.

"I'm not so hungry anymore," she replied, taking another sip of her wine.

"Liar," Rhett challengingly taunted, watching her over the rim of his glass.

She raised startled green eyes to his. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me. You are the worst liar in the world. I have known you close to five years and I can read you like a book. You don't want to hurt the waiters feelings do you, Scarlett?" He teased with a grin. Scarlett felt the urge to through her biscuit at his arrogant head, as she had done all those years ago to Suellen. Instead she controlled her urge and took small bites at the buttered biscuit between sips of wine.

Soon Scarlett's plate was empty and she took seconds. Rhett didn't seem to mind staying longer and he didn't reprimand her for wanting more; he was the one that had actually ordered seconds. And by her second bottle of wine she felt at ease with Rhett and ate to her heart's content.

The wine went down too fast and was a wonderful warmth and solace to her on this cold night. Soon she felt the wine's intoxicating affect. By her second bottle she was sure she had become drunk. Everything had become hazy, including Rhett. The room seemed brighter and the music more lively.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Mrs. Hamilton?" Scarlett heard Rhett's deep voice through her own haze.

"Rhe… Rhett, I don't think I c- can. I'm so tired," Scarlett replied, slightly slurring her words. She only wanted to be home in the soft comfort of her bed. She furiously shook her head to stay awake.

She heard Rhett chuckle again. "It seems I am always saving you from compromising situations. I hope you can make it out of the door in one piece." She felt his able hands slide around her waist, pulling her off of the chair onto her shaky legs. She lost her balance and fell against him, before Rhett expertly straightened her up and they strode towards the door quickly.

Through her haze, Scarlett briefly wondered how many people Rhett had aided home when they had indulged in one too many drinks. He was always in control and so sure of himself. He proved that much that time he had carried her home to Aunt Pitty's that late July night, without being caught. Scarlett leaned closer to Rhett, inhaling his familiar scent of cologne, brandy and cigars.

"Don't go to sleep, Scarlett." Rhett's soothing voice came through her tired haze.

"I'm not," she whispered, leaning closer to Rhett's able body. "I'm awake. I just feel a little lightheaded. Why did you let me drink so much?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you might want it. Besides after the shocks of today I thought it was needed."

Scarlett peered up at him through hazy green eyes. Of course she didn't need to drink and she wasn't a drunkard, she assured herself. She was only too tired to defend herself. She peered around anxiously wondering why they had stopped.

"Rhett? Where is the carriage? I'm getting soaked," she complained, shielding her eyes against the heavy rainfall. She felt Rhett pull her closer as if he were trying to shield her from the unwanted raindrops.

"I told the driver to leave," he carelessly replied.

"You did what! Oh, Rhett you must be joking. I'm so tired; I want to go back to Aunt Pitty's. Where is the carriage?"

"I told you, it's gone. I thought you would want to dance for at least a few hours, alas you didn't. How was I supposed to know you would get drunk, Scarlett?" He was teasing her but she still hit him against the chest.

"Oh, do be quite! You are giving me a headache. At least get a cab and I'll be on my way…" She was broken out of her speech by Rhett's amused laughter. "Why on God's green earth are you laughing? Has my face gone green or something?"

"What wine did they serve you in there, Scarlett? Don't be foolish; of course your face hasn't gone green but surely you mind has. There isn't a cab in this godforsaken town after midnight; we'll have to walk."

"Walk!" Scarlett cried, pulling away from Rhett's arms. "Surely you have gone daft! I could walk perfectly if you hadn't gotten me drunk!" He only pulled her back into his embrace.

"We'll make it all right if you hold on to me and quit fighting me. I would have put a halt to your drinking if I had known only two cups of wine would have gotten you drunk."

Scarlett pulled away from him again. "More like two bottles," she muttered, leaning on Rhett once again. "Hurry up, Rhett, let's go. I'm tired."

"So I've heard," he muttered disgustedly. If Scarlett hadn't been so drunk, she would have noticed he was as exhausted as she was. "Put your right arm around my waist," he ordered. Scarlett quickly obeyed; Rhett steadied her before starting off.

"I hope you have your key," he quipped, remembering long ago she had forgotten her key and he was left to pick the lock of Pittypat's home. As Scarlett stared up at him with startled eyes, he knew she didn't. "God's teeth, Scarlett! Don't tell me you still don't have a key!"

"All right, then I won't." She obstinately pulled away from his arms. She would have fallen if he hadn't caught her.

"Scarlett…" His voice was as firm as the rain that was hitting her face. Scarlett shivered slightly from the cold.

"God's nightgown! Of course I don't have a key, why should I?" She asked with a slight pout, still slurring her words from exhaustion. Rhett quit walking completely now but still he kept a firm grip on her.

"Why should you?" He asked incredulously. "Half of it is your house." But she didn't reply to his taunting words. She had already fallen asleep against his shoulder. Rhett ran his fingers distractedly through his wet hair as he anxiously peered down at Scarlett's sleeping face. She looked content sleeping against him in the cloak of darkness. Her eyes were closed, the light rainfall and semidarkness giving her a serene peaceful look. He sighed; she would have to stay with him tonight.

Carefully, as not to awaken her he lightly picked her up in his sturdy arms, positioning her head on his shoulder as he started off down the opposite direction. He had been through this before, he recalled. That night he had carried her to the safety of her Aunt Pitty's. Thank heaven's no one was out at this time of night, well except for the drunks.

He would have to get her a room, saying she was his sister. But the good Lord knew that she didn't look remotely like his sister. Still the ploy would have to work for her sake. He wouldn't ruin her reputation anymore than it already was.

Rhett made it to the hotel quickly, since they hadn't made it even remotely far from the hotel. He carefully carried the sleeping Scarlett through the hotel doors to the reception desk. By the queer look in the receptionist's eyes, Rhett was sure they looked like they had been to hell and back.

"Sir," Rhett drawled in his most confident voice. "I'm afraid my sister has indulged in one too many drinks. She hasn't been feeling well lately and isn't used to this kind of climate. I would like her to have a room next to mine for the rest of the night." The man quickly nodded.

"What is the ladies name, sir?"

"Miss. Butler," Rhett answered, a smirk on his face. He handed the man an extra $20. "And I gather no one will hear about this?" He added with a stern look.

"No- no, sir. No one at all," The man quickly agreed, still holding the twenty.

"Good. You see, sir, she would be devastated. It would make her cry if anyone were to ever find out. I don't like to see my little sister cry. I always get the men that make her shed even one tear." With one last warning look Rhett descended the long flight of stairs, Scarlett's soft breathing fanning his neck.

The room was dimly lit. It was one of the best rooms in the hotel; it had grand mahogany mantles and cream-colored plush carpets. This room was just right for Scarlett.

He gently laid her small form on the massive bed. Her midnight black hair was strewn around her beautiful face, giving her an angel like glow. He could stare at her for hours without ever getting tired. Even after all these years, he loved her. He loved her much more than she could ever know, much more than she would ever care for him. He sighed; pulling a chair closer to her bedside as he securely tucked her in.

He took the time to observe her to his heart's content. It was tiring, always being on guard around her, never acting on his feelings but on impulse. He lightly caressed her pale cheek where the bruise took mark on her beautiful face. Rhett felt a surge of anger and protectiveness as he stared down at her. She was still the same headstrong girl he had known; yet something was different now. Scarlett was, she seemed to truly care about him.

But he didn't dare hope she loved him. She still had Ashley in her heart didn't she? The questions would have to wait. He had to figure out how to help her. Robert Willett had said she was in trouble and he intended to see the cause of her broken spirit. He would find out who had struck her. The last thing he remembered was taking hold of Scarlett's small white hand before falling asleep.

He awoke a few hours later to death like screams and whimpers filling the room. Scarlett was having a nightmare. Her face was covered against her pillow, her cries muffled as she futilely twisted around. Rhett instantly rose up and enveloped her shaking form against his chest.

"Scarlett."

"Rhett…" she cried brokenly as she sobbed against his chest. Her fingers desperately clung to his shirt as she recalled her nightmare. "It was so awful. I was at Tara and there was a Yankee, he was chasing me and I ran out to the fields… But there was no one in the fields with me. I saw Tara burning Rhett… It was burning. I tried to save them but it was too late… I was too late," She cried against his neck, chocking on her pent up tears.

"I want to go home," She whispered tearfully against his chest. "I'm so sorry." He incredulously looked down at her.

"For what, honey?"

"For being so mean spirited. I was so wrong about you. Nothing is as it used to be, Rhett. I wanted to die when I saw your name on the list. But I couldn't have, I had to look after someone but myself. I had to think of others before me. I was so blind and scared. I wanted to run to you desperately but you weren't here. I had no one to go to. No one that understood or cared. Everyone thought I was strong, too strong to break… I'm not. I'm defeated right now; I have nothing but Tara."

Rhett didn't have time to ponder Scarlett's words. He tightened his hold on her as he nuzzled his face against her raven soft hair. "You won't lose Tara, Scarlett. I promised you that a long time ago. I never break my promises. I'll take you to home, in the morning," he whispered against her hair. Scarlett's rigid body became less tense with Rhett's promise as she wrapped her arms around his waist and fell asleep, her white tearstained cheek against his.

Chapter 21

Rhett must have fallen asleep for he awoke with a start. He was still holding Scarlett in his arms; she was sleeping. He quietly placed her under the silk coverlets and smoothed her hair away from her face as he stared down at her. This was what he had always imagined during the blockades, Scarlett sleeping in his bed freely without Ashley in her heart and mind. But Ashley still had her heart- he didn't.

He quietly rose and walked over to the wide window overlooking the street. He opened it and inhaled the comforting fragrance of a wintry dawn. The sun was blood red like the red earth of Georgia; it was almost like a forewarning. He and Scarlett would have to leave soon before everyone awoke.

He sat next to Scarlett and tenderly took her sleeping form in his arms. But Lord she was beautiful, more beautiful than he remembered. He didn't want to awaken her; he wanted to remember her this way forever. She seemed to be like a child again, allowing him to hold her, although she didn't know it. She seemed so peaceful. He had an urge to whisper the words that had been held in his heart but he didn't utter a word.

"Scarlett," he whispered against her ear. She didn't move an inch until he put his hand on her cheek.

"Leave me alone," She whispered, still groggy from sleep. Rhett laughed as he laid her back down and opened the curtains. Light instantly flooded in causing her to squint against the unwanted light.

"Hurry up, Scarlett. You don't want the old cat's to know you stayed the night at my hotel." Scarlett still didn't move to Rhett's warning. He smiled; he knew just what to tell her. "Mrs. Merriwether is just outside in fact."

Her eyes widened in shock. She jumped out of bed, dragging the coverlets with her. She quickly looked up at Rhett and saw his eyes flicker with amusement before heartily laughing. She glared at him slightly before a timid smile was replaced.

"I could kill you for scaring me so," she scolded him slightly as she sat back down on the bed. She took the time to look around at her surroundings. "Why am I here?" She finally asked.

"Don't you remember? You passed out on me on the way to Pitty's." Scarlett blushed before anxiously standing up.

"I'm not a drunk, Rhett," she defended herself. "I don't know what came over me. I gather it was the shock of seeing you. I usually…"

"You don't need to defend yourself," he interrupted with a wry grin. "I have done worst things. Even women are aloud to indulge in drinking, even you, Scarlett."

"I suppose so," Scarlett replied thoughtfully. She rose quickly and walked over to the open window. She thoughtfully looked out at the still sleeping town. She was a breathtaking site; her small figure was silhouetted as the red sunlight basked over her. Rhett approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She turned to him with a faint smile.

"Will everyone know I have been here? I don't mind too much it's just that…" He silenced her by placing his fingers over her lips.

"No. Not if we leave right now."

She stared up at him with confused eyes. "We leave? Where are we going?"

"To Tara," he replied shortly, turning away from her to start packing.

"Tara," she whispered, still confused. Suddenly she remembered her nightmare and Rhett comforting her. He had said they were going to Tara. "I didn't think… well that is I thought…" she trailed off still confused.

"I told you I would take you to Tara. I never break my word, Scarlett. Besides I want to see Tara again. It's very comforting there. As you well know, I can travel anytime I want, to Paris… London… France. Have you ever been to Paris, Scarlett?"

"No," she answered with a small smile. "The furthest I have traveled was to Savannah."

"You should go there someday," Rhett, said, shutting his valise. "Well, are you ready?"

Scarlett nodded as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. She patted her unruly hair lightly and turned to him. "How do I look?" She asked already knowing she looked awful.

"Breathtaking," Rhett answered with a wide grin that showed his animal white teeth, Scarlett felt her knees weaken. She couldn't tell if it were the truth or if he was taunting her- he was most likely taunting her. She wondered what he would say if anyone knew she had been here? Would he say that she was his mistress? Her eyes flew to his face; he didn't give anything away. She sighed, following him quietly out of the room.

Luckily no one was out in the halls yet, no one she knew anyway. They made it quickly down the long flight of stairs to outside. The depot was hardly crowed as they caught their train to Tara.

The ride was mostly spent in silence. Scarlett stared at the rolling red hills of Georgia, as if in a trance. She reflected on her life and found she hadn't done anything she had said out to do. She had wanted to be a true lady. She wasn't one; she was only a girl parading around in the image of a lady.

"What are you thinking about, Scarlett?" She heard Rhett ask her. She didn't take her eyes off of the land as she answered.

"About my old life. I have wanted to do things, Rhett. And I haven't, I have wasted so much time. I had wanted to be a true lady and I'm not. I was so blind and foolish even where Ash…" She quickly stopped as she kept her eyes focused on the passing landscape, she didn't dare look at Rhett.

"What about, Ashley Wilkes, Scarlett?" He felt anger surge through him at the mention of the man's name that held Scarlett's heart. He clenched his fists tightly as he stared at her hunched shoulders, which had held many burdens before; it had been too many burdens for her to carry herself.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter," she answered shortly, still keeping her eyes focused on the land. Rhett was about to question her again but decided against it. He leaned back in his seat, still pondering over her words.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Scarlett knew Rhett would ask her soon about Ashley. He always did, he always seemed upset whenever she brought him up. Just why it should bother him, she didn't know. But she did know she didn't want to quarrel with him.

The train stopped with a jolt and Scarlett eagerly placed her hand in Rhett's. With a smile the pair departed the train as Scarlett briefly wondered what everyone's reaction would be to seeing Rhett alive.

Since Scarlett hadn't sent an advanced wire, no one knew of, their arrival. Rhett had to rent a carriage from this younger boy, who was ding cores for his father. He was reluctant at first but as proven many times before, money was very useful and Rhett's maneuvering, confident ways got them out of the depot, on their way to Tara.

"Rhett?" Scarlett finally asked after a long silence. Rhett spared her a glance while keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering- that is I was wondering how long you will be staying at Tara."

"I'm not sure. I have some business I would like to speak to your father about. And of course whenever you desire me to leave, I will."

Scarlett's eyes flickered with confusion. "Business?"

He chuckled. "I'm not telling you yet, you nosy girl." She glared at him with a smile, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest.

"Why not?" She asked with a pointed glare, a faint smile touching her lips. Minutes after he didn't speak she let out an unladylike groan and slumped back in her chair. "I'll find out all own my own, then."

"I'm sure you will, Miss Butler," he replied with a grin, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was a breath taking view. Her eyes were closed; her face was lightly upturned and was lit with a radiant smile, her dark hair freely flying around her face. He wanted to kiss her, more than he had ever wanted to kiss any woman. He knew he couldn't give her a real kiss yet, not now when she was still wary. Instinctively he leaned over, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes flew open with a gasp. "What was that for?"

"I was trying to remember something."

"Remember what?" She asked curiously. Her green eyes were still wide with shock and her cheeks were slightly pink with a blush. Rhett smiled.

"When I brought you that green bonnet was the first time I had kissed you. Well, not hardly a real kiss but I gave you a quick peck on the cheek. I knew than you wanted me to kiss you. What I was wondering was why you wanted me to?"

Scarlett's eyes went downcast; her dark lashes demurely covering any emotion reflecting in their green depts. "I don't know why," she said softly. "I just wanted to know how it felt. You were one of the most handsome man I had ever saw and the most dark and mysterious."

Rhett chuckled. "But you knew I wasn't a marrying man."

"Yes. You informed me that day, I believe. I gave up hope of ever getting rid of you," she teased. Rhett laughed good-naturedly.

"You're priceless," he murmured under his breath. Scarlett's eyes quickly flew to his passive face, his eyes weren't mocking but were dancing with laughter. Did he really think she was priceless? She hoped so. She didn't want him to think she wasn't worthwhile. She suddenly realized his opinion meant a lot to her.

"So are you, Rhett Butler," she replied without thinking. Idly watching the horizon. She only met his gaze once again when she felt his eyes boring into hers. She gave him a soft smile. He smiled back before turning his attention back to the road ahead.

"What do you think your family's reaction will be to seeing me alive?" He finally asked. Scarlett laughed.

"I think they will be most glad to see you. Especially, Mammy, she admires you. I think you won her over completely." A strange look crossed Rhett's face. It was the cat at a mouse hole look, a look she had seen only a number of times. Was it longing she saw in his dark eyes? It couldn't be. What did he want? Yet the longing in his eyes was unmistakable.

"How about you?" He finally asked, his voice soft. She was completely taken aback by his question. Her eyes met his and she was lost in his dark depths.

"Wh- what about… me?"

"Have I won you over?" He asked, his eyes directed on the road ahead but still betraying his feelings. Scarlett quickly broke the gaze. What did he mean? She felt quite shaken by these new feelings that he aroused in her. How could she explain it?

"Scarlett?" Rhett's voice broke through her confusing thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Did Ashley Wilkes survive the war?" Scarlett was again taken aback by his earlier soft voice and now his voice was almost savage with anger.

"Yes, of course. He came home a few months ago," she confusedly replied.

"I see," he dryly muttered. His eyes were impassive again but his movements showed his real anger. His once easy hands controlling the reins were balled in fists and his jaw was clenched in anger.

Scarlett stared at him with wide confused eyes. Could this be the same man that had held her the night before? Chasing away all of her nightmares and offering her words of endearment. The man who had been so ready to kill for her, who had only kissed her so tenderly months ago? She hadn't seen him so sarcastic in years, ever since she had refused that proposal to be his mistress. But here he was sitting before her, not the kind sympathetic man she was fond of but a cold sarcastic one.

"Rhett…"

"Shut up," he roughly growled. His eyes were now blazing with raw anger. She sat there paralyzed watching him quietly. What had happened? He had asked her of Ashley. Ashley? Why should Rhett hate Ashley so? He had always hated him. Surely he didn't think she loved Ashley? But why should he care? It's not as if he loved her? Did he? No, it was impossible; Rhett had never loved her.

Despite her squared shoulders Scarlett felt tears well in her eyes. She turned her face away from his scrutiny; she didn't want him to see her as a weakling. She was still Scarlett O'Hara and had pride. Yet the tears didn't stop coming, she didn't like this new side to Rhett, not at all. It tore at her.

The rest of the ride was in silence, except for Scarlett's slight sake of shoulders as she cried and her deep gulping gasps she pulled away from Rhett when she felt his arms reach out for her. Seeing it was futile Rhett stopped after many efforts. With a defeated sigh he handed her his handkerchief and started the wagon forward; they were almost at Tara.

They reached the turn to Tara a few minutes later. Scarlett's shoulders squared and she wiped her tears with her sleeves. She sat as dignified as she could after making such a fool of herself. With effort she kept her eyes focused anywhere but Rhett. Even when Rhett put the wagon to a halt she didn't spare him a glace.

"Scarlett, Shouldn't we at least be on good terms at Tara?" When she didn't reply, he added in a caustic voice, "It seems my presence suddenly disgusts you." She glared at him finally; her eyes alight with rage and sadness.

"Don't, you dare tell me what you think, Rhett Butler! You have never known me a day of my life. You always torment me and belittle me! I may have been forced," her voice faltered slightly. "But I am not a mindless fool you can walk all over. No man will walk over me again," she finished with a sad whisper.

'I may have been forced. No man will walk over me again.' What did she mean by that? He knew Scarlett and he knew no man would dare walk over her. He sighed, knowing he had deserved her berating words. Yes, he didn't truly know the real her. She had changed so much. She wasn't the same carefree Scarlett O'Hara he had been so entrapped with. No, she was a broken woman and he made her worst. But Lord He couldn't help it! Ashley, it was always Ashley…

Her eyes had been so desolate. Once her green eyes had been so quick to ignite with anger at any action he made. But now they were two breakable green pools staring at him with all sadness he hadn't seen. Sadness he didn't want to see in his Irish temptress. Her eyes were meant for laughter and dancing, even flaming anger, the fiery anger he had seen that afternoon in the Wilkes's library, when she had declared her undying love for Ashley Wilkes.

"Scarlett," he began but his train of thoughts stopped when he noticed her mind was elsewhere. He wondered if she were remembering her life before. Before the war had graced a land filled with some innocence and beauty. She turned eyes to him that were every bit as empty as her heart, he couldn't see her thoughts. He ached to shake the pain out of her eyes but it paralyzed him. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her.

"Scarlett," he began again to only have her finally turn to him. Now a bright smile was pasted on her face but it wasn't a real smile. Her eyes were still as desolate as before.

"I'm ready to go home now, Rhett. Everything is all right between us. There's no use worrying over foolish things."

Rhett didn't think they were foolish at all. But he nodded whipping the horse into a trot. He didn't say anything even when he caught site of the huge white house. Devastation was written all over it. It was clean yes, but the house seemed to even be as desolate as Scarlett. The once red earth seemed brown and the sky darker as the wagon started up the drive. He caught site of Melanie sitting on the porch with her son in her arms. Wade was sitting on his grandmother's lap and he began to point eagerly at the wagon as it approached.

Melanie eagerly rose as she caught site of the wagon, her smile became a gasp as she noticed the person seated next to Scarlett. The whole family stood there motionless, only the eager Wade ran down the porch steps to throw himself into Rhett's awaiting arms.

"Uncle Rhett!" Wade shrieked happily. "Where have you been?"

Rhett chuckled. Holding the boy close to him. He had not only missed Scarlett but her son. The feel of this boy in his arms, his wheat brown eyes looking up at him in adoration. Wade was more a part of him than his own nieces and nephews. The small boy, who completely loved him, was the child of the woman he loved. He loved the boy as if he were his own son.

Carefully he set down Wade and the boy eagerly ran to Scarlett, overcome with happiness to see his mother, he forgot his shyness and threw his small arms around her hoop skirt. She gingerly touched her son's soft brown hair, still not comfortable in the rule as a mother and not certain on what to do. She lightly picked up Wade's small form and held him close to her chest, her chin resting lightly on top his head.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilkes," Rhett said with a smile, noticing Melanie's shocked expression. Lightly he took her small hand in his.

"Cap… Captain Butler, I thought you were..." Melanie's face went from disbelief to happiness as she held on to his hand tightly.

"Most thought I was. But I was one of the fortunate few who made it." With a grin he looked over Melanie's head and saw Ashley Wilkes and Ellen, their expressions just as disbelieving. Rhett's smile faded but he caught himself and his lips had the faintest smile on them.

"Mr. Wilkes," Rhett cordially said, offering his hand. Ashley's gray eyes searched his and than Scarlett's eyes before shaking the offered hand politely. Next, Ellen came over to the two men and smiled at Rhett, she didn't seem in the least shocked.

"Mr. Butler, we are all happy to know you are safe. My Scarlett was very upset as we all were. I'm sure Mr. O'Hara, when he returns from Jonesboro will be just as glad. I hope that you will at least stay for awhile, it would be an honor."

Rhett grinned. "It will be a pleasure, Mrs. O'Hara." Grabbing her hand, he lightly kissed it. Much to Scarlett's shock Ellen blushed. Scarlett's eyes wandered from Rhett's face to Ellen's as she followed them into the house, carrying Wade securely in her arms.

Scarlett didn't have as much as one minute alone with Rhett. He was passed from one family member to the next. Ellen seemed most talkative for some odd reason and Melanie was just as talkative. Ashley was more reserved but she didn't expect any other emotion from him.

During that afternoon, Gerald hadn't yet returned and everyone wandered into the parlor. They all seemed to be a peaceful family, enjoying an evening together. Rhett comfortably lounged on the settee, Wade's head resting on his chest and Ashley speaking of war. Melanie and Ashley sat at the small settee across from Rhett and Scarlett sat next to Ellen. Wholeheartedly, Scarlett wished that she could have sat next to Rhett but she would rather die than do so. She was only content watching him, knowing he was at arms reach.

She observed Ashley and Rhett with slanted eyes, and she didn't know how she could have thought Ashley more handsome and refined. Rhett was everything Ashley was not. He was confident and had a passion for life, whereas Ashley was boring and dull with only a passion for books and meaningless things. Rhett had that self-confidence and masculine ardor that took her breath away, Ashley didn't. But it was not only their physical attributes.

Ashley had always lied to her and was never there for her when she had thought to have needed him most. But Rhett… Rhett had always been there for her. And at the light of that evening Scarlett stared up at Rhett with new eyes. Once he had bothered her and she had hated his tendency to know her, to know her completely, her weaknesses and all. But as time went by things had changed, and Scarlett felt herself enveloped in the comfort Rhett had to offer her. She admired everything about him, from his swarthy almost pirate like face to his wit and magnetic charm.

Her thoughts were very unsettling and Scarlett frowned as she watched Rhett and Ashley. Her gaze was mainly focused on Rhett and she could tell he knew she was watching him. With an unladylike groan she leaned her head on the back of the settee, forgetting there was people in the room.

Melanie immediately stopped speaking and turned her gaze away from Rhett to Scarlett. Her brow was puckered in worry as she stared at her sister-in-law. "Scarlett dear, are you all right? You're not ill are you?" Scarlett jumped at the question and turned her confused gaze to Melanie. The whole room was watching her in confusion, especially Rhett.

"No. I'm fine, Melly," she quickly assured her, blushing bright red; she arose from the settee and looked at Ellen. "Ma, I'm going to wait for pa outside if you don't mind?"

"It's all right, dear, as long as some one accompanies you." Ellen looked towards Rhett, giving him a meaningful glance and Scarlett could only stare at her mother in confusion. Ellen had always let her wait for Gerald alone, why not now? But she was weary and didn't wish to argue. Besides she could scarcely think when around Ashley and Rhett, it was mind nerving. And although she would never admit it, she wanted to spend time with Rhett alone. Away from Ashley Wilkes and the whole household.

Taking Rhett's offered arm they strolled through the halls out the back door. Lightly lifting her skirts, they descended the porch stairs in silence. Briefly, she remembered sitting on these stairs long ago with Brent and Stu sitting at each side. They were speaking of the war that day and the barbeque at Twelve Oaks. It was strange she should remember that, she didn't remember the conversation, she only remembered that beautiful evening. The bright red rolling hills, filled with the cries of the mocking birds and the lush emerald fields glittering against the evening sun. It was as if she were reliving that day four years ago. The sun was just as bright and the fields seemed even brighter against the sunset. But this time she wasn't running to her father with the childish brokenhearted obsession that she would never marry Ashley Wilkes. She was now walking with Rhett, the man that she had come to care for more than anyone else and the man that had never let her down. Scarlett inhaled the familiar scent and clutched more tightly to Rhett's arm, this was how it should have been four years ago.

"I wanted to apologize, Scarlett." Rhett's soft voice floated to her ears. Slightly taken aback she stared up at him with confused eyes.

"For what?" she asked softly, a faint smile playing on her lips. He grinned down at her.

"For being such a cad. You know I am notorious for being one. I should have never said what I did today. I'm sorry."

"Then why did you?" she dared to ask him. She knew she was being forward but with all of her heart she wanted to know the truth, if Rhett loved her?

He chuckled softly. "I know why but I would rather go to hell than admit it." Her eyes sparkled cunningly.

"I thought you already went there, Rhett, and met the devil, too," she challenged with a grin. Rhett only chuckled and continued to walk. Scarlett stared up at him in exasperation. He was always changing the subject. She needed to know desperately. She didn't know why but she would go crazy if she didn't know. But she knew that Rhett would never tell her outright if by some chance he did, and if he didn't, he would only laugh at her. So she was content enough to be standing beside him, walking at a steady pace across the red land she loved.

Before they reached there destination Scarlett stopped, hearing Gerald's thick Irish brogue, singing The Wearin' O' the green. She smiled up at Rhett, who was grinning. A moment later Gerald rounded the corner, elegantly perched on the only horse they had, a gray stallion. Her father's horsemanship had always fascinated her. How could Gerald, a small stout man sit so freely and elegantly on them? The horses obeyed him as if he were the ruler.

Gerald quickly halted his horse once noticing Scarlett and Rhett. His Irish blue eyes were wide with confusion before replaced with merriment. Spurring the horse forward once again he rode the remaining distance between them.

"Mr. Butler… we thought those Yankees had got you. But of course I knew you were the strong sort and wise enough to beat them." Gerald's eyes became alight with happiness as he stared at his daughter's and Rhett's connecting hands. "I see you have returned?" It was more of an observation than a statement nevertheless Rhett answered.

"Yes, I was at the Wellburn wedding and I met Mrs. Hamilton there. I believe she wanted to return home and I wanted to visit for awhile, that is of course if you don't mind?"

"Mind?" Gerald asked incredulously with a booming rich laugh. "Of course not, lad. 'Tis the luck of the Irish to be a having you." He turned his attention to Scarlett. "I suppose you have already seen your mother, puss?"

"Yes, pa."

He nodded. "Well let's not be staying out here all night. Come on, puss, we won't be having you catch your death."

"Oh, pa," Scarlett sighed with a slight blush, having Rhett witness her father scolding her over her unsuitable attire. She stole a glance at Rhett as she and her father began to stroll at a light pace, Gerald's hands were holding the reins with a steady hand, all the while talking to Rhett. Observing Rhett and her father now, Scarlett wondered how Rhett's father could have ever disowned his own son? She could imagine Rhett strolling at a light pace with his own father that was so much like him. With silvery gray hair and sparkling black eyes that were alike with mischief, their rich booming laughter echoing throughout the salty air of the Charleston harbor.

They reached the house a few minutes later. Rhett was very quite now, except for his occasional nods, as was Scarlett. However Rhett didn't refuse a card match with her father. Gerald roared with pride after winning three matches in a row and Scarlett stared over at Rhett in admiration. She knew he would have been a good son to his father, if his father had ever given him half the chance. As she sat there observing the pair she saw how unfair life was. Rhett had never had a real father, one to talk to or brawl with. Yet he was a good man and especially good to her father and Wade. Rhett would make a wonderful father. She could see Rhett with a son, who looked just like him, with jet-black hair, boyish dark eyes and a cheeky grin.

She observed the pair through the next few card matches, idly toying with her ring and thinking. Thinking of other times and the past, but mostly thinking of Rhett. She was broken out of her reverie by Ellen's soft voice, saying it was time for prayers. The three O'Hara daughters obediently rose but Scarlett's mind was elsewhere as she kneeled at her normal spot.

Unexpectedly, Gerald walked over to Ellen and whispered something softly into her ear; Scarlett's ears strained but she could only hear incoherent murmurings. Ellen nodded and Gerald started off towards the door. He spoke in a hushed voice to Rhett and his eyes became slightly confused. But he rose up gracefully on his strong legs and followed Gerald out of the room.

As the prayers began, Scarlett could only stare at the closed door in confusion. Why did pa need to speak to Rhett? She stole a glance to her mother's serene face, which was glowing softly in the low hue of the lantern's flickering light. But Ellen didn't say anything to ease Scarlett's worry. What if Gerald was telling him her most dreaded secret about the baby? Her eyes darted around the room, a hunted look crossing her eyes. Despite the tight press of her mouth, a distressed cry escaped her. Suellen's golden bowed head shot up, hearing Scarlett's distress. She glared at her sister with a triumphant look but Scarlett only glared at her, sticking her tongue out at her. Only Ellen's stern look made her heated gaze leave Suellen's. With difficulty she bowed her head again.

Rhett sat comfortably down on the settee and pulled out two cigars, offering one to Gerald and lighting the other. He inhaled the cigar smoke and watched Gerald O'Hara with curious dark eyes. He was pacing the room slightly, a troubled look crossing his face. Finally, he sat down and turned to look at Rhett with deep Irish blue eyes. Gerald scrutinized him with a deep intensity that caused Rhett to shift his weight. He felt like a young boy under Gerald's piercing stare.

"I was wondering of your intentions with my Katie Scarlett," Gerald finally said. "You have been here before and I knew it was not only to help the family. I had always thought that you were here to try to ruin my daughter, ever since that charity bazaar in Atlanta…" Rhett tried to speak but Gerald raised his hand. "Now I know I was mistaken… I want to know if you love my daughter, Mr. Butler? If your intentions are true?"

"As true as any man could be, Mr. O'Hara," Rhett replied in a neutral tone. Yet his calm voice did little to conceal his anxiety. He anxiously twirled the cigar, which had only become a stub. Many myriads of emotions crossed his face and Gerald watched him in interest.

"Then you do love my daughter, Mr. Butler." It was more of a statement than a question, but Rhett knew that Gerald O'Hara wanted his suspicions confirmed. Rhett sighed, idly staring out the large window, which gave a breath taking view of the setting sun against the rich rolling landscape of green and red. His days of concealment and pretending not to give a damn about Scarlett O'Hara would come to an end, if he were to reveal his true feelings. But suddenly Rhett didn't care; he wanted Scarlett, that's the only logical thought that made since.

After years of roaming and close to five years of pursuing her, he didn't want to chase her forever, all though he couldn't think of a more interesting woman to pursue. She had filled his mind during the dark hours of night and day. Even while trying to lower her defenses and have her become his mistress had he fallen so completely in love with her. An ironic smile touched his full lips, and to think that she had been the one to catch him. After years of bragging, that no woman could make him love enough to give up his freedom, she had done that and more. Her undying spirit had captivated him from the first time he had set eyes on her.

His eyes finally met Gerald O'Hara's. "Yes, I love your daughter."

Gerald happily smiled. "I expected that much. I wanted to hear it from you. And now, my lad, what are you planning to do?"

"Do?"

"Yes, you can't be planning on staying unmarried when you have such a opportunity as this. My daughter can't be waiting forever, Mr. Butler."

Rhett sighed. He knew that much. Scarlett deserved everything. The fancy clothing and carriages he could give her, but more than that his love. It didn't matter that she wouldn't return his feelings. She deserved to know the truth and he was positive he could make her happy, if she would let him.

"Mr. O'Hara you're right. And with your blessing I would like to ask Scarlett to be my wife. But not just yet, I want to prove to her that I love her and give her Tara back."

"What are you rambling about lad?"

Rhett chuckled. "What I mean, Mr. O'Hara is I want to make this land prosperous again. Planting cotton and have a horse breeding farm here. I would put the money into it but we would both benefit from it. You'll get a hearty profit and not to mention the old Tara and I'll make a profit. I'll be proving to Scarlett that I love her. I sure as to hell haven't proven it so far. But I will."

To Be Continued…


	4. Fate or disaster? part 22 to 23

Part 22

Sorry I haven't updated in along long looooong time haha. But know I have! I'll apologize ahead of time if I'm a little rusty in writing. It's been so long and I'm still trying to get in character of Scarlett and Rhett. But I hope you enjoy.

Scarlett knew everyone was up to something. She could see it in Melanie's shinning brown eyes and the way pa winked at her. Now if only she could figure it out.

It was maddening her to no end. She was the one that knew everything before anyone else did. And now she was in the dark about the unknown words that weren't spoken. It vibrated throughout the air with every gesture and she was beside herself.

And Rhett. He was being so kind and helpful. Almost angelic really. He was constantly smiling, laughing and playing with Wade. Then there was the way he looked at her... His eyes were warm as he stared at her and often with a ravenous hunger that would make her blush. there was times he'd mask that look of course but then other times he wouldn't.

Hence forth that early morning, exactly two weeks after pa and Rhett's private conversation, she slipped off her nightgown and put on her simple calico gown. She briefly missed having a corset but it did make it easier to dress by herself. Slipping on her worn boots she went in search of Rhett.

She knew that he knew something. Pa and him seemed to be in some unknown agreement. Rhett and Gerald O'Hara spoke a lot more in her opinion. They were always in the parlor, when Rhett didn't run off on some unknown business.

Quietly walking down the stairs she shoved a vivid memory from her mind. The flash of blue and the pain. Scarlett shivered hugging her shawl closer to her. She breifly paused to look at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look too bad these days, she had actually gained a few pounds to her horror. Rhett merely chuckled and said she

was more voluptuous in his opinion. She smiled at the memory and turned her eyes from the mirror, scanning the semi light room. The rising sun flittered through the house in an open invitation to enjoy it.

Scarlett supposed she could quickly take a peek at the sun before going in search of Rhett. It wasn't too often lately that she got to see the rising sun. Rhett took over her chorse and had even went as far as hiring extra hands get the tasks around Tara done. And she was grateful all though she couldn't remember if she had thanked Rhett or not...

Opening the door she quietly slipped out and sat on the rocking chair. The morning sky was glorious. A brilliant hue of orange and pink arrayed itself around the sun. She could hear the birds in the distance and closed her eyes as the shaft of warm light touched her face. Sighing, Scarlett leaned back, resting her head against the back of the chair. Keeping her eyes closed she let her mind wander back to the morning of the Twelve Oaks barbecue.

She had been so young and impressionable. She remembered her dress and the way she had run after Ashley. The way the boys of the county had flocked over her. Then she saw Rhett. His impudent grin and the way his eyes had undressed her. She heard his voice they way she had the first time. It had sent shivers down her spine. Some emotion filled her heart and without conscious thought she whispered, "Rhett..."

She opened her eyes and slightly frowned, looking around her. His name had escaped her lips almost as if she had breathed his name. She sighed and was about to stand up when she heard a chuckle. She knew that laugh and her heart skipped a beat.

"Don't let my presence make you leave," he murmured.

Looking to her left, her eyes met his. He wore simple dark pants and a white shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. A few buttons were undone and his feet were bare. Scarlett swallowed momentarily at the impact it left on her. She chided herself as being silly and smiled with ease. It was just Rhett after all.

"Fiddle-dee-dee, Rhett. As if your presence could bother me." She gestured towards the empty chair before her. "Do sit down."

He chuckled and eased himself onto the chair. Pulling out a cigar he lit it and leaned back with a sigh. A very tired sigh. She briefly saw worry in his dark eyes as he stared at her then it was gone all together. Maybe she had just imagined it. Never one to beat around the bush, Scarlett crossed her arms.

"Rhett what are you up to?"

He laughed, his eyes dancing. "My, my Scarlett. How abrupt you are." He had mock innocence in his eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

She sighed in annoyance. She could have to drag the truth out of him, that much she could see. He wasn't going to make it easy on her.

"Oh! Quit acting all innocent Rhett. I know you are up to something with pa. After you two spoke everyone has been acting strangely. And for another thing what is this about you ordering horses and restoring Tara?"

"Oh that?" he said dryly, putting out his cigar. "I thought I could give Tara back to you. At least to the glory it was before the war."

"But why?" Scarlett asked softly. She couldn't drag her eyes away from his. And more a moment she could gaze into his very soul. For once she saw the arrogant Rhett Butler become vulnerable. He raked his hands through his hair and leaned forward. He grabbed her hand.

"Scarlett..."

The door suddenly opened and Scarlett quickly withdrew her hand on impulse. Ashley was standing there his eyes a little dull and his smile forced. "Good morning Scarlett... Rhett."

Rhett nodded his head toward Ashley. He looked very annoyed but still offered a courteous smile. A little too courteous in Scarlett's opinion. "Good morning Mr. Wilkes. Sleep well?"

He nodded and looked at Scarlett.

"Scarlett may I speak with you.. uhh..." He cleared his throat looking embarrassed. He looked over at Rhett with loss of words.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rhett abruptly said, rising to his feet.

"But..." Scarlett saw Rhett's hardened face and decided he wasn't too thrilled. He did not even reply to her but quickly disappeared through the door. Great balls of fire! Scarlett wandered what was the matter with him.

"Sit down Ashley," She muttered, still disturbed by Rhett's behavior and the feelings he made her feel. Maybe she was going crazy being in the sun too long. She would have to wear her bonnet... and find Rhett later and demand that he tell her what he is up to. That maddening...

"Scarlett?"

She was pulled back down to earth and chuckled self consciously. "Sorry Ashley. What were you

saying?"

He looked so pale and Scarlett's heart began to beat madly. She instinctively reached for his hand. "Ashley? What is it? It isn't Melly is it?"

"Yes," he whispered, pulling his hand from her and burying his face in his hands. "Oh Scarlett... Melly is with child."

Scarlett paled and felt like she was going to faint. "No... Ashley Dr. Meade said Melly couldn't have any more children."

He didn't say anything.

Scarlett shook him. "She'll die Ashley! She couldn't bear it!"

He smiled sadly. "She was so happy when we found out last month. Oh Scarlett you should have seen her. Her face lit up and she is so happy..." His face crumpled and he began to weep to Scarlett's horror.

"Oh Scarlett. I can't live without her. If she died I don't know what I'd do. I couldn't go on and Beau..."

"Pull yourself together Ashley Wilkes!" Scarlett cried. She saw him flinch and made her voice normal. "Ashley, Melly is stronger than you think she faced the burning of Atlanta with us and nursed me back to health. And I'll help her. I love her. Do you think I'd let anything happen to her? Not while I have breath in this body I won't. I swear on Tara... she won't die."

"I believe you, Scarlett." He smiled, the color returning to his cheeks. "You have always been so strong and beautiful, my dear. You're the sister I've always loved and I'll always love."

Those words would have pierced her at one time but now they breezed past her like the wind. She was strong and she wouldn't let Melly die. What would she do without Melly? She felt Ashley's kiss on her forehead then he was gone, leaving Scarlett with her troubled thoughts. The images suddenly haunted her... the blackness and the falling. The pain as she heard the baby was lost. Lost into nothingness... Like the blackness in some of her nightmares that followed her and she couldn't get out of it.

Nothing was as painful as loosing a baby. The pain and heart ache... And Melly might loose her baby and even die. It was too much and Scarlett rose to her feet and ran, ran as far as her legs could carry her. Her bare feet didn't feel the ground as she ran to the hill overlooking twelve Oaks. And she cried for Melly and for her unborn baby that had died. Conceived in violence but still a child like the very one living in Melly.

She heard footsteps approaching her dimly. She knew it was Rhett.

"Melly is pregnant," she dully said.

He sat down next to her on the ground. Finally she had enough courage to meet his eyes. His were unreadable and silent.

"Rhett..." she gasped. "Melly might d-die."

"Is that the only reason you care?" he softly asked.

Her eyes narrowed through her tears. She jumped to her feet and glowered down at Rhett.

"What's the supposed to mean?"

He rose to his feet. "You know what I mean Scarlett," he said shortly, his eyes boring into hers. "Are you upset for Melanie's life or the fact that Melly's having Ashley Wilkes child?"

She gaped at him. "How dare you! Are you implying I don't care for Melly... and that I only want the baby. How low do you think I am Rhett?"

He shrugged. "I know how you feel about Ashley Wilkes. And if you had a say in it, you would be the one pregnant with Ashley's child." He mockingly smiled. "Wouldn't you Scarlett? And if you had your way Melanie would be dead and Ashley would be free to marry you."

"You utter scoundrel!" she bit out between clenched teeth. His words stabbed her and she knew if she didn't stay angry she'd cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She pushed at his chest and though of nothing else then hurting him as he had hurt her. She beat at his chest and tried to slap him but he easily side stepped her and had both her arms pinned back.

She pulled back from him, feeling sick. His laughter filled her ears. He was the stranger she had once known on Pittypat's porch. The one that didn't care about her but wanted to stab her with his cruel barbs. She looked into his eyes hoping to see that glimmer of warmness and mischief but she saw neither. He was utterly serious.

"I hate you Rhett Butler," she whispered, wanting to hurt him as he had hurt her. She wanted to weep the second the words were out of her mouth. She didn't hate him. She didn't know what she felt for him but resentment and something akin to hate... but not hate.

His face was stone cold as he stared her up and down. "Don't worry Scarlett, I'm leaving Tara, I had decided that I am no longer needed with Ashley to take care of you."

He saw her flinch and for an instant he wanted to gather her in his arms and tell her he didn't mean it. But she deserved it. She deserved the pain. She had hurt him for years with her loving Ashley.

Scarlett squared her shoulders. "Leave then. I never needed you. I don't need anyone Rhett! Especially you." The fire returned to her eyes. "If you think I'll fall a part with your departure you're sadly mistaken. You are a low down skunk who loves toying with people's emotions. Don't you Rhett? I didn't mean anything to you did I?" Her voice slightly wavered. "I was just a substitution for that Belle Watling."

She turned her back on him to hide the tears running down her face. "Go then."

She heard him sigh. "You're right Scarlett, you never meant anything to me, at least not anymore. Goodbye." And then his retreating footsteps filled her ears like a deafening blow. More louder then the explosions when Atlanta went up in flames. And she couldn't breath as she quickly turned towards his retreating figure.

He was leaving... His name came to her lips to call him back but the words wouldn't form. It was for the better she silently assured herself. Her eyes would never set on Rhett Butler again. He would go to Charleston or Belle Watlings and she would live here for the rest of her life with Wade. But if it was for the better, Scarlett asked herself why she was crying and why her heart felt like it was shattering.

She stood there for what seemed like hours. Her face strangely cold in the warm morning. She heard Rhett's voice in the quickening wind then the galloping of a horse. He was gone. She realized he had disappeared from her life once... to join the army. And he would come back... she knew he would.

After all he had to care for her, at least a little. Forcing a smile upon her face, Scarlett walked towards the house, her heart heavy and hollow. She told herself Rhett would come back. But then why did she have the feeling he was absolutely serious?

What if he never returned? Scarlett pushed that fearful thought away. She'd think about it tomorrow...

Rhett Butler rode as hard and fast as he could as ifthe very demons of hell were after him. And they were. The memories of scarlett flashed through his mind, from her sweet lips to her bewitching green eyes. He saw the tears in them as she had cried, wanting Ashley's child.

Always Ashley... It came down to the fact Scarlett didn't want him. She wanted Ashley. That boring and weak man had the love of the most enchanting woman... the woman he loved. Oh, Mr. Ashley Wilkes would never return her feelings. Rhett knew this but Scarlett didn't, after trying to show her his feelings and moving heaven and earth to show her his feelings, it amounted to nothing.

Not a damned thing. He smiled bitterly as he kicked the stallion into a faster pace. The wind was faster now and he saw the sun get covered with a dark cloud. Suddenly there was the sound of thunder in the distance. And it seemed as if the heavens had opened up for it began to rain so hard Rhett couldn't even see.

As if things could get any worse he thought sourly. He would go a little furthur then find shelter from this storm. He thought of returning to Tara and telling Scarlett that he was insanely jealous of the dull witted Ashley Wilkes and that he loved her. He shook his head and chuckled bitterly. He was going crazy. Go back to Scarlett so she could suck him dry like a leech. No thanks, and he did have his pride too.

Thunder sounded again only this time closer. The horse jumped as if spooked.

"Easy boy," Rhett murmured. "Just a little furthur."

He saw a thicket not that far away, about ten yeards away. He pushed the stallion quicker as another boom sounded then another. The rain and sounds were too much for the horse and it and it let out a terriffied sound. It raised up on its hind legs and reared, crazily bucking, Rhett held on but could barley see through the rain.

He tried to calm the horse down but just then lightening flashed in the distance and the terrified horse bucked Rhett off of his back. And for the first time ever Rhett Butler flew off of the saddle and hit the ground with great force, hitting his head. He heard the horse gallop away through the raging wind. He rose up to his knees but everything went black and he felt his fall break before he saw nothing and felt nothing...

Part 23

Scarlett stared out the window. It was cold and she leaned her forehad againts it, trying to find releif from her pouding headace. She hoped Rhett had found shelter... Gerald had went looking for Rhett and had been gone thirty minuts or so. She shuddered and closed her eyes.

"Dear?" There was a gentle tapping on her door then Melanie entered, a worried look creasing her face. She sat down next to Scarlett and took her icy hands in hers. "Don't worry darling, Mr. O'Hara will find Captain Butler."

Scarlett looked away lest Melly saw her true feelings. She was deathly worried about Rhett. She could feel a sense of foreboding deep down. Thunder sounded again and she breathed a deep sigh.

"It's my fault that Rhett left, Melly..." She rose to her feet and turned her back on Melanie. Clutching the curtains fiercely she sighed. "I drove him away... It's for his own good... I... have deep feelings for him. I couldn't admit it before because I was denying it."

She turned towards Melanie. Sweet thoughtful Melly. If only Scarlett could speak the words she had never uttered to any soul. How Rhett made her feel and the feelings scared her. She laughed crazily. Oh, she felt like she was going crazy.

She felt Melanie's arms go around her. "Dearest I have always known that you loved Captain Butler and he..."

Scarlett quickly pulled away from Melanie.

"No..." She shook her head fiercley. "I don't... I couldn't. No, not Rhett."

"Then why did you chase him away?"

Scarlett floundered hoplessly for sanity. Did she love Rhett? It couldn't be. Rhett was maddening, sarcastic and cruel and God... it struck her to her heart. She saw it so clearly now. All the time it had been there all along. She had just been too blind to see the truth in front of her. Thunder sounded again then there was a fierce clatter of the front door opening, talking and quick foot steps.

"Scarlett! Scarlett!"

It was pa and mother's voice. She jumped to her feet and rushed down the stairs, Melanie close on her heels. And once she reached the bottom she saw Pork and pa supporting Rhett's unconcious body. Rhett's face was as pale as a ghost and he looked almost unearthly.

Scarlett rushed to him. Placing her hands on his cold cheek she felt like fainting. "Is he.." she chocked.

"No my Katie... He's alive," pa smoothed with his deep Irish voice. Then Pork and pa were carrying Rhett up the stairs. Scarlett looked to her left and saw the little body of her son, he had tears streaming down his face and he was clutching the door jamb with his little fingers.

"Uncle..." Sobs began to wrack his body and Scarlett froze. She didn't know how to comfort her little sun. Fearfully she looked over at Melly and Melly smiled gently.

"Go to him my dear. I'll take care of Wade."

Without a furthur thought Scarlett bounded up the stairs to the spare room where Rhett had been laid out on the bed. Pork, Mammy and pa were shuffling around the room, lighting the fire place and talking...

"We need a doctor..." pa was saying.

Scarlett looked at Rhett and gently sat next to him on the bed. Taking his hand in hers she put it up to her cheek. It was so cold... She wouldn't cry, not yet.

"Pa and Pork you must go get the doctor... Ashley isn't strong enough and you need both of you just in case there's trouble. And..."

"But Katie Scarlett!" Gerald protested. "One of us men must stay and change Rhett out of his clothes, there soaking him and we need to warm his body up. You're eyes...Tis simply not done..."

The old Irish temper rose within Scarlett's soul.

"No pa, you listen to me. It's the only way! I spent days in that horrid hospital during the war. I saw bodies stripped bare. And he'll die if we don't stop debating. Furthur more pa, my eyes have all ready seen a man unclothed, my husband Charles. Please pa," she pleaded.

Gerald sighed in being defeated, he could never refuse Katie Scarlett's reasoning. "Very well. Use some of my clothing and robe. Make sure you warm his body up and check his breathing..." He gently touched Scarlett's cheek.

Then he was gone followed by Pork. The door was closed leaving her alone with Rhett. she quickly stood up and rushed to pa and her mother's room. She grabbed Gerald's robe and shirts.

Leaving towards Rhett's room she saw Mammy standing in the hall, her face furious. ""It jus' ain't done, ya hear me Miss Scarlett. It jus' ain't fittin' for ya..."

Scarlett frowned. "You hush mammy and don't say a word to anyone. You hear!"

She walked into Rhett's dimly lit chamber and shut the door. She had helped undress a few men in the hospital with the same case of what Rhett had went through. But she had done it with a sense of detachment. Now her heart beat madly with fear and...

She pushed the feelings aside as she deftly began to unbutton his shirt. With difficulty she pulled it off of him. It was completely drenched. Then her eyes moved to his pants and she bit her lip. With shaky fingers she unbuttoned his breeches and pulled them down his hips.

Oh Lord, she was going to faint. She forced an easy breath through her chest and she slid them all the way off. Rhett was deeply tan with muscular legs. She forced her eyes away. And with shaky fingers she pulled off his under breeches and tried to avert her eyes but she saw all of him. And gasped, did all men look like this? She knew by talk that he was well endowed. Scarlett blushed profously.

Quickly she slipped on pa's pants over his legs. They only came to his knees and would have laughed if the man before her wasn't so pale. She then proceeded to slip on a couple of pa's shirts on Rhett. His face was devoid of any emotion, not even a flicker of his eyes. And standing up to her feet she went to the closet and pulled out three extra blankets and placed them over his body, tucking him in as she would Wade.

Sitting down once again, Scarlett rested her head on his covered chest. "Oh, Rhett." Pulling the blankets from his chest, she laid her head on his chest and heard the constant thump of his heart beat.

And she laid there her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she lost track of time. Words were bursting through her. She wanted to tell Rhett how she felt. But she couldn't do that. Not without having to tell him that she wasn't sure if she could love again. First she had been wrong about Ashley and then raped by that Yankee. It was humiliating and she never wanted Rhett to know. Call it pride or fear, Scarlett didn't know.

Then she felt a gentle hand on her head, it was caressing it lightly. Raising up her head her eyes came in contact with Rhett's.

"Oh Rhett!" She cried, launching herself at him. His arms came around her in mere reaction but then she heard a groan come from his throat. his eyes were a mask of pain as she quickly pulled back.

"Oh... what's the matter?"

"I think my ribs... at least some of them are broken."

"The doctor will be here soon."

She grabbed his hand and Rhett gave her a surprised look. But he didn't pull away and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Rhett told her what had happened on the ride. Scarlett listened and was soothed by his voice, as weak as it sounded there was still amusement present in his voice.

"That was the first time I was thrown from a horse," he murmured. "I used to brag about it... now look at me.." He pulled back the blankets and frowned. "What... whose pants are these?"

Scarlett blushed averting her eyes. "Pa's."

"So who undressed me... You?" His eyes brows rose.

"Uhh... I assure you it was purely duty. I scarcely looked. Oh Rhett quit staring at me like that! I do declare sometimes you annoy me to no end."

He pulled up her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Scarlett's heart fluttered. Fiddle-dee-dee what was wrong with her? She was acting like a love sick school girl and with Rhett.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"What?" Scarlett asked, her voice outraged and shocked.

"You heard me." His eyes raised up to her face and he repeated, "Did you like what you saw when you purley undressed me out of duty? Don't lie Scarlett, you're the worst liar"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are implying Rhett... But I must go... the doctor will be here soon." She rose to her feet. "Mammy is all ready upset with me being in here as it is..."

"Scarlett..."

His voice was urgent as she began to walk away, Scarlett looked back and was surprised to see the longing in his eyes. It was masked once again but she had seen it.

"Please don't leave."

His plea broke something within her and she was powerless to leave. She walked back to his bed and sat on the side. And for the first time on her own accord she took his hand in hers and placed it to her cheek. Her eyes closed then opened meeting his.

A strange expression was in his eyes... almost like a cat and mouse look. he was waiting for something.. of what she wasn't sure. Not another word was spoken between them. They sat in silence and Rhett closed his eyes, his face peaceful and relaxed. And Scarlett didn't release his hand until the doctor came in.

Even then Scarlett O'Hara asked herself what she was going to do. Did she dare give into her feelings for Rhett or would it be disaster? She didn't know if she wanted to find out that he didn't care for her.

At that moment Scarlett decided she wouldn't tell Rhett of how much she cared for him... it wasn't love but had to only be attraction and affection. Yes, that was it and she didn't dare give into those feelings. Rhett would be well again and she... Oh, Fiddle-dee-dee what a mess she was in!


	5. You Caught Me part 24

Part 24

Thanks for all your reviews! As you can tell Love In Tara will be ending soon. :( Either the next chapter will be the last or I'll have one or two more chapters left. Do you all want to just have it end with Rhett and Scarlett or an epilogue/more about them? Anyways I hope you all enjoy chapter 24...

"I don' care whut ya say Mistah Rhett, you ain't gettin' up!"

Mammy's dark face was creased with a frown. She had her hands planted on her hips. Her look could have frozen the sun. Rhett sighed and relentlessly moved his legs.

"Mammy do see reason," he soothed in his most pleading voice. "I've been laying here for a week with no movement because of that damned doctor... I don't need to rest anymore. I'm as good as new."

"The doctor say, "Captain Butler ya be restin' for two weeks, not a one. Now Mistah Rhett ya be an angel while Mammy go gets ya some tea."

Rhett wrinkled his mouth in distatse. "Tea! Anymore tea Mammy and I'll be hanging myself." He sighed and looked out the window from his bed. It was a another warm day. "Where's Scarlett?"

Mammy gave him a knowing look. "She went into town with Mistah O'Hara this morning. Mah lamb checked up on ya befor' she left."

"She's been avoiding me like a plague..." he said, mostly to himself. He had only seen Scarlett twice since that day she had sat with him after the fall.

"Mah lamb, she jus' confused Mistah Rhett. She'll be comin' 'round. She always does," Mammy said with conviction.

Rhett sighed and looked at Mammy. "Mammy does Scarlett still talk about Ashley Wilkes?"

She frowned. "Why no Mistah Rhett. Not for a very lon' time. Now she keeps to harself these days. I been tellin' her that Mistah Ashley and her couldn't never be mor'. I think dat child is gettin' sense finally." She made an humphing noise deep down in her throat as she went to open the window. "Good fresh air will do ya some good."

He breathed in the fresh air gratefully. "You are a doll Mammy. If I was ten years older I'd be after you in an instant."

Mammy laughed loudly. "Oh Mistah Rhett you do know how to say the righ' things. But we both kno' that ya only have eyes for mah lamb."

Rhett's mood sobered instantly. "But she doesn't want me. I've tried everything possible to win her but it's no use. I'm starting to believe it's a lost cause."

Mammy fiercely shook her head. "Now Mistha Rhett don' be talkin' like dat ya hear. Mah lamb does love ya she jus' like a dum mule she don' see it."

"I used to believe that Mammy." He shook his head, staring outside. "Now I'm realizing when to withdraw. And after next week I'll be heading back to Charleston."

"Ya bullheaded man! Ya don' see whuts in front of ya neither. Mah lamb does love ya and it'll sure break her heart." Mammy paced angrily around the room. "Did ya ever stop and think ya should tell her ya love her? Hmph..."

A laugh escaped his throat. "Tell her? You know she'd throw it back in my face."

Mammy shrugged her wide shoulders. "Miss Scarlett is no longer a child Mistha Rhett. The war has changed her... sometimes I don' even be knowin' her... She's been through a lot Mistha Rhett but she is sure stron' and deserves happiness. Don' ya think so? Mah lamb deserves the best."

"I know Mammy. And I have wanted to give her the best. I would have gave her anything she had asked for... But she doesn't want me." he smiled ruefully. "I even bought her a ring. Go in my coat pocket... yes that's it."

Mammy opened the tiny box and a beautiful ring shined gloriously. It was pure diamond with a tint of blue shimmering within the three stones. And mammy whistled softly.

"Dat sure is a beauty Mistha Rhett. Mah lamb would love it." She handed the box to Rhett. "Mistha Rhett don' be givin' up ya hear. Mah lamb will realize someday.."

He laughed bitterly. "No Mammy not someday. Scarlett will never love me as I love her. I foolishly thought after time she'd come to care. What a fool that I was." He closed the box and slipped it in a drawer in the beareau next to him. The chatter of a child's voice floated in through the window.

"How is Wade?"

"Oh Mistha Wade be doin' a lot better." Her face beamed with pride and joy. "He's becoming a man each day a very gentle man... and just glows whenever Miss Scarlett plays with him. She has spent a lot of time with Mistha Wade lately. But he's been insistently askin' 'bout you."

"Maybe after supper you can send him to me Mammy. I'm not much company right now."

"You have a good rest Mistah Rhett," Mammy said, retreating out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Rhett knew he wouldn't have a good rest. Not under the same roof with Scarlett, he wouldn't. All he could do was think about her and try to drown her from his thoughts. But the nights were worst, especially when he would dream about her and long for her to be at his side.

He heard a gentle knock at the door and sighed. He didn't want company.

"Rhett, it's Scarlett," the voice came in through the door.

Rhett murmured for her to enter. And she slipped in looking more beautiful then he could remember. She wore a simple yet elegant gown that was pale blue. It clinched in at the waist and gently flared over her hips and had a low cut neck that left what was underneath to be imaginable.

"You do look a lot better," she commented sitting down on the chair. "My, my Rhett why such a solemn stare? You're usually so lively. I usually can barely keep up with you."

He wanted to laugh but he couldn't. He merely forced a smile and shrugged. "I guess today you could say I'm not up to par, my pet. I just want to get out of this damned bed but Mammy is watching me like a hawk."

Scarlett smiled devishly. "Well Rhett I'm sure if you badly want to get up we could sneak off through the back door... Pa and mother are out in the fields with Mammy and Pork. Suellen and Careen are in the drawing room and Melly, Ashley and Wade are off scoping the hills by Twelve Oaks."

The same old smile returned to Rhett's lips.

"I agree Miss O'Hara. Now help me up out of this cursed bed."

Scarlett walked over to him with a grin and as Rhett swung his legs out of the bed she patiently waited. He was back in his former clothes with a good cleaning from Mammy. And Rhett was glad he looked somewhat presentable now.

Rhett rose to his feet a little wobbly but grabbed on to Scarlett's offered arm. She smiled up at him, her face shining with happiness and Rhett's breath caught in his throat. He wanted to lean over and close the distance between them but knew it would be fatal. As long as Scarlett O'Hara was out of his arms he could control his boiling emotions.

Then they were off, quietly making their way down the stairs. They looked both ways and laughed silently like naughty children. Going out the back door they both sighed and breathed in the fresh air.

She released Rhett's arm and twirled around happily. "Now Rhett Butler where are we off to?"

"To Twelve Oaks."

She frowned. "But why? It's so depressing Rhett and someone is sure to spot us... especially Melly and Ashley."

"We can be quiet. I haven't really looked at it since I returned to Tara."

Seeing her uneasy eyes he smiled charmingly. "You're not afraid are you Scarlett?"

She tossed her head back. "Me afraid? Fiddle-dee-dee. Very well Rhett Butler," she murmured, walking over to him and taking his arm. "Do lead the way."

They walked together in silence, both deep in thought. Scarlett looked around and met Rhett's gaze once they saw Twelve Oaks. The once majestic plantation now a pile of rubble. Part of the staircase could be seen and for some reason part of the library had been spared from the torrent flames and destruction.

"The library," Rhett commented.

Scarlett didn't say anything.

"Where we first met," he added with a slight chuckle. "Your eyes flashing like hot coals and your face filled with wrath and passion for Ashley..." He spit out the last word in disgust.

Scarlett sighed wearily. "Rhett, I don't want to quarrel." She faced him squarely. "Why do you hate Ashley so much?"

It was said with no heat yet Rhett's brows rose at her remark.

"You assume that I hate Ashley Wilkes?"

"Well don't you?" she challenged. "Every time I talk about him you get in a sour mood. Like the last time before you left, our quarrel was about Ashley."

"That's irrelevant Scarlett," he said darkly. "I don't hate your precious Ashley Wilkes... He's a weakling and mankind has no need for him."

He saw her eyes narrow into slits. She took her hand away from his as if it had been burned.

"I'll kindly tell you not to talk of one of my childhood friends in that manner, Rhett Butler! How dare you..."

"Oh I do dare Scarlett. Because you see, you vain girl. Ashley will never love you in that way... Not the way a woman should be loved."

"And you know how I should be loved, is that it Rhett?" She asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

She felt his eyes on her, searching, still. She felt the strangest feeling like she couldn't breathe as her eyes met Rhett's.

"No Scarlett I don't know your kind of spoiled and obsessive love," he said.

Scarlett felt as if her very being had been ripped in two and trampled on. She let out a sound that was in between a gasp and a cry. She slapped him and hated herself for it.

"You wouldn't know love Rhett Butler if it hit you in the face!"

"You're right, my pet," he drawled. "I never knew love. The whole time what I felt for you was lust." he gave her a leering grin. "Does that make your womanly pride rise or make you feel like a whore?"

The blood drained from Scarlett's face. She felt dizzy for a moment and swayed on her feet.

She saw Rhett's face filled with shock and remorse as he stepped towards her, to catch her. She regained her composure and roughly pushed him away.

"No!" Her eyes darted like a caged animal. "Leave me alone, Rhett. Please just leave... leave Tara and don't ever come back."

She saw his eyes become defeated as he shrugged. "Very well, Scarlett." he bowed low in front of her and rose. "I always wanted to fulfill your wishes. I'll take my leave later this evening."

He walked away, not knowing what it was doing to Scarlett. She had once been so calm and composed now she was a wreck. Her face was a pale mask as she sunk on to the ground on her knees, her face devoid of emotion.

Rhett had always walked out of her life... first to join the war then to return to the war after he had brought Melly, Wade and her to Tara. Then he had left her just a week before to never return. Fate had brought him back and now he was leaving once again. She groaned in frustration and placed a fist on her forehead, rubbing back her hair as she stood to her feet.

Looking back she saw the library where she had met Rhett. Now it was ashes but part of the couch where Rhett had hid was still there. Had he always been in her life, watching but never close? Always leaving and never staying? Just a shoulder to cry on but someone she couldn't hold... and couldn't love...

She frowned. Love? She didn't love Rhett Butler. He didn't love her and he was always sarcastic and cold. Then she remembered the times he had opened up to her and the way he would smile at her and protect her.

She wouldn't think about him anymore. She would think about him tomorrow. She wondered how she was going to explain Rhett's sudden departure? Giving a lingering look towards Twelve Oaks she started walking towards Tara.

The next morning dawned and Rhett was gone. He had left as he said he would, giving final greetings to everyone. She remembered him coming up to her and chucking her in the chin softly as he would a friend or sister with an contrite smile.

There hadn't been any hard feelings on his face only a finality of his leaving. His face had been set and no talking or protests from Mammy about his condition would stop Rhett Butler. Nothing had ever stopped him from doing what he wanted.

He had stood before her as she had walked him outside, away from the household's curious gaze. His horse had been saddled by Pork and his small amount of possessions packed.

He had mounted his horse and with a soft goodbye he had drove his horse into a gallop and had disappeared. So quickly and with little words. Too quick to let her mind register the surprise and shock that had slowly crept in on her once he had left.

Now she sat outside, idly watching Wade play with Ashley and Beau. They were in the war and mighty 'men' of valor. Beau fell down as if he had got shot and Wade helped drag him across the ground. Beau began to laugh and Scarlett laughed at Wade when he looked up to heaven as if for help from his cousin.

For a moment she thought of Rhett. How many times had Rhett played with Beau and Wade in the same way? Too many times to count. She would laugh as she would watch Rhett crawl around on all fours like a horse.

"You look so undignified," she had once admonished.

He had merely chuckled and asked, "Do you want a ride Scarlett O'Hara?"

"Hah! As if I'd ever do something so undignified Rhett Butler as... climbing onto a man's back," she had finished in a furious whisper in which Rhett had laughed when Scarlett furiously blushed.

Wade had climbed onto Rhett's back and Rhett had went around the yard, wrinkling and dirtying his clothes. Yet she hadn't been able to keep the smile off her face and the insane desire to want to join in. But she hadn't...

"You miss Captain Butler, dearly don't you darling?"

Scarlett didn't bother to look at Melly behind her. She knew what Melly would say... that Rhett loved her. But he didn't. It was maddening her. Why have foolish hopes? Did she want Rhett's love? She decided the question was better left unanswered.

She smiled brightly. "Why wouldn't I? Rhett is a good friend."

She saw Melly blush. Fiddle-dee-dee Melly was such an innocent. What Rhett and her had wasn't love, it was mutual attraction, nothing more. Rhett had said he had lusted after her and she knew that was the truth. When in Atlanta those many years ago, he had stood before her and had asked her to be his mistress. She had changed since that day.

She heard carriage wheels and looking to the road she saw that white trash Jonas Wilkerson drive by. She bristled instantly. He was pulling up in front of Tara's gate!

She rose to her feet and glowered down at Jonas in wrath. He slowly made his way over to her. His face looked contrite and his eye blackened by a hard hit from something or someone...

"What are you doing here Mr. Wilkerson?" she spat out, her green eyes narrowing. She dared him to try anything with her eyes and she was ready to fight.

He merely took off his hat. "I wanted to apologize Mrs. Hamilton for my behavior and..." the words were dragged from his lips. "I'm mighty sorry and I will not bother you again or... Tara."

She saw how it nerved him to apologize and briefly wondered what he was up to. She frowned.

"I don't respect your kind Mr. Wilkerson... And as long as I live I'll never act as your friend. But I do accept your "gracious" apology. If you ever so much as lift a voice against Tara you won't have any rest until the day you die. Good day."

He walked away, got in his carriage and rode off. What was all that about? Scarlett didn't know and was at a loss as she looked at Melly and Mammy who had stepped outside and saw the exchange.

Pa also had rushed outside and was shaking with his Irish temper.

"Katie Scarlett what did that man want?"

"To... apologize," she said, looking helplessly at Mammy and Melanie's pale face.

She heard Wade and Beau's laughter. Children, oblivious to the world's troubles. She looked over and saw Wade quickly running up the porch steps. He tugged at her hand in a rare show of not being timid in her presence.

"Mother where's Uncle Rhett? We need a Sherman for the war."

Scarlett's heart sank. Wade didn't know for he had been fast asleep when Rhett had rode out. Rhett hadn't wanted to awaken Wade from his sleep.

"He's a growing boy, Scarlett, let him sleep," he had said.

Now Wade's brown eyes were shining with excitement. His little face lit up with a large grin. He looked so much like Charles that Scarlett winced. She had disappointed Charles, she knew, even though he had never said and now she would disappoint her son. She sighed and crouched down in front of him.

"Wade, Uncle Rhett left last evening when you were asleep."

"He didn't say goodbye," he whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. He hiccuped and began to cry.

"Wade Hampton!" Scarlett admonished. "You quit crying this instant."

"Uncle Rhett let me cry!" the boy began to sob. "You don't love me like Uncle Rhett does. You did... didn't want me, everyone says so! I... I wish you weren't my mother," his voice broke as he ran inside the house.

Scarlett started after him but Melly stopped her.

"Let me take care of him Scarlett."

It was on her lips to tell Melly that he was her child, but she didn't. Sighing in defeat she nodded her head and Melly disappeared inside, followed by Ashley carrying Beau in his arms.

"He misses Mistah Rhett mightily," Mammy said.

Scarlett whirled to face Mammy.

"He's my son Mammy! Not Rhett's. What's with everyone missing Rhett? And Wade loving him so much? He's a scoundrel, a low down..." She couldn't say anymore as she sat down in the chair with a sigh.

"Not anymore then ya miss him..." Mammy said, her feet making the slats on the porch creak.

"I don't," she stubbornly denied. "Next you'll be telling me that I love him."

"Ya blind and stubborn mule. Ya can't see whuts before ya eyes. Dat man loves ya Miss Scarlett more than any man I've ever seen."

Scarlett didn't say anything, her stony silence spoke enough.

"I never thought I'd see the day that ya would be a coward." Mammy shook her head, her face grim.

Fire flew to Scarlett's eyes. She shot Mammy an angry look.

"Me? A coward? I am no coward Mammy, you take that back. I took Melanie out of Atlanta and faced those Yankees..."

"You're a coward where love is. Ya can't even admit dat ya love Mistah Rhett. Dat man brought ya out of Atlanta when it was comin' down at your feet, he began to rebuild Tara for ya... whut else could a woman want?"

"What more, Mammy? Maybe affection. The whole time Rhett would change before my eyes from a kind and considerate man to a sarcastic stranger. He is the one that left! He left me three times now! He is the coward and I... don't need him."

Mammy chuckled. "Ya don't look too sure Miss Scarlett. Whut if I told ya when I told him dat white trash Wilkerson hit ya he boiled with rage? He went and beat that man to a pulp for ya honey and made sure he never came botherin' us again."

Rhett beat up Wilkerson for her? She couldn't believe it. It was for everyone else at Tara not simply for her. He had never shown her that he cared. Oh there had been times he had been so tender but then so cold. He had hurt her deeply, much more then she cared to admit.

"I see ya don't believe your ole Mammy. Here, this might open your eyes. Mistha Rhett showed this to me before he left."

Scarlett looked over at Mammy. She was holding out a simple black case. With hesitant fingers Scarlett took it and opened it. There before her was the most gorgeous ring. Much more beautiful then the one she had received from Rhett before. Her eyes flew to Mammy's and she nodded.

"Mistha Rhett was gonna give it to ya. He even asked Mistha Gerald for your hand. He wanted to prove to ya he loved ya honey."

Tears filled Scarlett's eyes as she looked at the ring. On the silver band it read "You caught me" She laughed at the absurdity of his statement but knew every word it had meant. Swiping her tears away from her face she looked over at Mammy.

"What do I do Mammy?"

"If ya love him Miss Scarlett, go after dat man. Now it's your turn to chase him. A man like dat one doesn't come 'round every day."

"Where's he go?" she asked urgently all ready rising to her feet and placing the ring in her pocket.

"To Charleston."

"Of course," Scarlett said, her eyes shining. Of course Rhett would head back to Charleston. To his home. Well then she was off to Charleston and Rhett wouldn't leave her this time.

Fondly grabbing Mammy's weathered hand. She felt like a young girl again. Free and so uncertain. Hope bloomed within her and a giddy feeling took hold of her. She gave a kiss to Mammy's cheek and without a further word rushed inside, bounding up the stairs.

She looked in Melanie's room and saw Wade sitting on the bed with Melly by his side. She looked over at her son. His face sad and frightened as he met hers. She was hesitant as she made her way to Wade. She didn't know her tiny son. She had never been a good mother and she regretted her harsh words and neglect. She had blamed it on the war but it had been her own selfishness she now realized. Rhett had been right all along.

"Wade," she said, sitting down next to his still body. "I know I haven't been a good mother to you. And I didn't expect a baby because I was still so young. But I... I love you still. You're my boy and you'll always be a part of me." She breathed in a deep breath. How could she explain to this little boy?

"Wade, I miss Uncle Rhett too." She looked over at Melly and said, "I love him and I'm going to bring him back, I promise."

"Will you and Uncle Rhett get married?" he babbled excitedly. "Then we can be a real family and he'd be my papa."

Scarlett sighed. Her heart fluttered at that possibility. Rhett wasn't a marrying man though. She wouldn't look that far ahead.

"I don't know Wade. But no matter what Rhett will come back to see you and he'll always be in our lives." She gave him a gentle kiss on his soft cheek, in a unusual display of affection. Ruffling his hair, she stood up. "You be a good boy now. I love you."

"I love you too mommy," she heard him say as she walked out the door. A sweet feeling came to her heart. She was glad that her and Wade still had a chance. But had she driven Rhett too far away? Did they still have a chance? Fear rose up in her.

Running down the stairs and bursting into the parlor she saw Ellen and Gerald sitting there, hands clasped and talking. Her determined spirit rose up in her.

"Pa and mother, I'm going after Rhett," she announced resolutely. She looked poised while inside her heart was beating madly with aticipation yet panic. But if there was one thing Scarlett O'Hara knew was when she wanted something she went after it. And she wasn't going to let Rhett Butler go.

Gerald's face broke out into a grin and Ellen smiled.

"That's my Katie Scarlett, with the Irish spirit." Gerald said in a deep voice "You bring that lad back you hear."

"I will pa," she promised, "I will." Looking over at Pork she smiled brightly. "Go saddle my horse Pork, quickly! I'm off to Charleston."


	6. Charleston part 25

Sorry I haven't posted this next chapter, truthfully it's been finished for about a week or two but I have been hesitant to post it, wanting it to be perfect and adding a lot of changes. There will be at least one more chapter and an epilogue as Love In Tara is closing to an end... But I will deffinetly start another story after this so if anyone has suggestions about what story I should start next or that they would like to read send me a message or review. Thanks once again to all you readers! Enjoy.

Part 25

Rhett Butler listened half heartedly to his mother's voice. His mind was miles away in Georgia... on Scarlett. What a fool he was to have believed he could forget about her. He couldn't drown her from his mind. Not for the first time that day he wished his tea had whiskey in it.

"Rhett Butler," Eleanor Butler reprimanded as if scolding a boy. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course," he soothed, shooting his mother his famous grin.

"He's lying mother," a voice chimed in the background.

Rhett rose to his feet and turned to his sister who had just entered the parlor and was smiling at him misheviously. She had grown into a fine lady. Tall and poised, her eyes meeting his squarely. She had dark hair like Rhett and their other brother who was always absent from the house. A roamer much like Rhett.

"Rosemary, my dear sister, please sit down," Rhett drawled, holding out his hand in a gentleman like gesture.

Rosemary smacked it away, her dark eyes dancing.

"Oh how you do run on big brother."

She sat down on the settee and Rhett sat down next to her. Eleanor smiled at her grown children and dabbed her lips with her napkin settling back with a sigh.

"I was just speaking with Rhett and his mind was elsewhere," Eleanor said, a smile on her face. "Do I dare hope, Rhett that their could be a lady that has captured your heart?"

Rhett nearly choked on his tea and his eyes flickered with emotion. He looked away and sighed. He wanted to shout Scarlett's name and pour out his story to his kind hearted mother but it was better left unsaid.

His serious eyes met his mother's. "Once mother a woman captured my heart in Georgia but I hadn't captured hers." He shrugged. "You can't always win a lost cause."

"Rhett!" Rosemary said, shocked. "You are in love."

He laughed bitterly. "It's the past now. I don't want to talk about this any longer. Mother. Rosemary," he said standing to his feet. "This is where I take my leave. I'll see you two at supper."

Rhett left, grabbing his hat and heading out the front door. Both women knew they wouldn't see Rhett for many hours. Never had they imagined this day would come that Rhett would be in love.

Rosemary leaned forward towards her mother, her eyes wide.

"Did Rhett mention her name?"

Eleanor's brows crinkled in thought. She thought and the name came to her mind. Rhett had once spoken of a woman in Georgia. It had been an unusual name. A color...

"Scarlett..." she said. "I remember she is the daughter of the former Ellen Rollibard now... married to an Irish man. Why her aunts live here in Charleston. Eualine and Pauline on Battery Street." She smiled. "I guess my memory hasn't completely dulled yet."

Rosemary sighed.

"What kind of woman is she that she would break Rhett's heart?" Her narrowed eyes filled with tears and turned dark and turbulent. "If I ever see that woman I'm going to give her a piece of my mind, lady or not."

Eleanor leaned over and patted her daughter's hand. "I know how you feel darling but you must not let your temper get the better of you. It's not likely you'll see her soon anyways."

"I hope not," Rosemary muttered.

Scarlett sighed with relief as she got off the train. Finally she was out of that cramped contraption and in Charleston. She breathed in the fresh salty air and looked at the bright blue sky. She didn't like Charleston more then Atlanta but Charleston still had it's beauty. It was a refreshing difference from Tara and Atlanta. She remembered her last visit to Charleston when Wade was just a baby and the Charleston drawls had irritated her immensley.

But this is where Rhett was. Her heart accelerated and her hands became clammy. She needed to find somewhere to refresh herself before she went in search of him. She could go to her aunts' house but they would pepper her with too many questions and no doubt make her stay, restricting her freedom and pursuit of Rhett. Picking up her small suitcase she began to walk.

"Excuse me sir," Scarlett asked a tall man passing by her at the train depot. "Where is the closest hotel?"

He told her to follow this street to the very end and there were plenty of hotels for a good price. She thanked him quickly and was on her way, stepping through the throng of people. She felt eyes on her but ignored them. She didn't have time to stop and chat. Thank goodness she was no longer a young girl in which every man under thirty and over twenty flirted with her.

The first hotel she spotted was the one she entered. It was a grand hotel, much more grand then the ones in Atlanta. A fast paced hotel with good business she observed with her keen eyes for business. Going up to the front desk she smiled coyly at the blushing man. Her looks hadn't left her, thank goodness.

"I need a room for the night," she said.

He nodded. "Your name?"

"Mrs. Hamilton."

She saw his gaze fall and become almost disappointed. Smiling inwardly she took the key from him and heard the room number... 303. Walking up the grand burgundy staircase she moved aside as two children rushed down the stairs chasing each other. A stern father yelled. Chuckling to herself she found the room easily and turning the lock she surveyed it. This room would do.

Placing her suitcase on the solitary bed she opened it and pulled out the only other presentable gown she had besides the plain blue one. It was ivory with blue accents and lace. A few years out of style though. Oh well it would have to do.

If only she had brought daft Prissy with her, Scarlett thought cringing as she put the gown on with difficulty. Smoothing her dark hair back she squeezed color into her cheeks. She sighed, she was only twenty years old but sometimes she felt much older.

She had no idea how she was going to find Rhett and what she would say. She knew the time had come also to tell him about the Yankee raping her and loosing the baby conceived from that violent act. She shuddered at the thought that Rhett would find her disgusting and soiled. And worst that he didn't return her love.

Well she had no time to dwell on it. Grabbing her key and the ring that Rhett had purchased for her, she placed them both in her pocket. Locking the door behind her, Scarlett quickly went down the stairs and went to the front desk. The young boy was still there.

"Hello," she chirped, her dimples flashing. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes," he mumbled, blushing.

"By any chance do you know where the Butler's live?"

"Yes Mrs. Hamilton. They are one of the most prominent families in Charleston. Mr. Rhett Butler has staid here a couple of times."

Interest sparked in her eyes. Leaning forward she said, "Really? By any chance have you heard if he arrived? You see I am an old friend of his."

"Yes, he arrived a few days ago I heard." He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly dotted down directions. Handing the paper to Scarlett he blushed. "These directions will get you to the Butler's in no time."

"I do declare you have been so much help!" Scarlett chirped. "Good day and thank you!" She was all ready heading off for the door. Passing the crowd she saw a cab. Making a motion with her hand she slipped in and handed him the address

"To the Butler's please."

"Right away ma'am," the burly driver murmured.

She watched the passing scenery and allowed her breath to return. She hoped Rhett didn't send her away. Oh what would be his reaction to seeing her and hearing her shameful confession? She shivered from the cold draft of wind.

Her mind transported to years before when Rhett had asked her to become his mistress. Heaven forbid if he thought he could take advantage of her feelings. Uncertainy clutched her and she wondered if she was making a mistake. Throwing herself once again at a man. Well she would have to take the risk of humiliation if that meant winning Rhett.

The carriage stopped after ten minutes and she paid the driver, slipping out and shutting the door behind her she viewed the house. The Butler house was grand, much like a plantation but a modern one at that. White and sprawling it reminded her much of Tara but taller and with the smaller yard of a city house.

With shaking legs she made her way up the steps and knocked. An elderly butler opened the door.

Summoning her voice she said, "I am here to see Mr. Rhett Butler."

"He is not in," he droned.

Her heart sank. "Oh... Do you know when he'll return?"

Before the butler could reply a woman's voice came from the background.

"Who is it, Jenkins?"

And a slim woman appeared on the steps. Her hair was dark like Rhett's with high cheekbones and the same dark eyes. Scarlett regarded the woman and wondered if this was Rhett's sister. She recalled him saying once that he had one younger sister...

"I am Scarlett Hamilton," Scarlett answered. "I came to see Mr. Butler."

She was surprised to see an angry flush come over the woman's cheeks.

"You are dismissed Jenkins," she told the butler and taking a bow he disappeared. The woman shut the door behind her and advanced over to Scarlett like a predator, a lion ready to leap...

"You aren't welcome here," she hissed. "My brother doesn't want to see you."

So that's how it was going to be? Scarlett thought with raised brows.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you but I am not leaving until I hear those words from Mr. Butler's lips and his only. I won't be leaving a moment before."

Both women were unmovable and their wills like steel. Finally Rosemary's face broke out into a reluctant smile. A heavy sigh erupted from her lips.

"I can see why my brother likes you."

Scarlett's brows rose. "Oh and why is that?"

"You're a lot like me and I'm his favorite," she admitted. She looked unsure for a moment then said, "Let me warn you, if you hurt my brother I'll hunt you down. I am good with a gun."

Scarlett laughed. "I don't doubt it. I don't want to hurt Rhett," she added solemnly. "I need to speak with him quickly. The only reason I ran all the way here is because..."

"You love him," she supplied, her voice knowing and a satisfied smile on her face.

She would never get used to the words on her lips. But she did. Nodding and unable to say the words she asked, "Where is he?"

"I heard he went to the harbor, at least that's what he told our butler." Her head cocked specutivly. "Do you know where it's at?"

"I can find my way!" Scarlett called back all ready walking towards the gate. "Thank you Miss Butler but I can't stay and visit."

Rushing through people and dodging them she ran in a sprint. She hoped she didn't miss Rhett. The sun was all ready beginning to set and the wind turning cold. Hearing seagulls in the distance and the sound of waves made her heart beat faster with each step.

At the edge of the harbor people stood watching the setting sun on the horizon. Scarlett saw the gentle lapping water and people at the shore running into and from the tidal waves. How in the heavens was she going to find Rhett among the whole city of Charleston? Great balls of fire where was he?

She stood there scanning the crowds of people and then she saw him ten yards away. He was leaning against the wooden railing on the sidewalk of the road. His posture leaned against the support, his muscular arms crossed and the wind gently blew his hair off his broad forehead. The orange from the setting sun cast a glow of a fiery glint to his jet black hair.

Her heart stopped in her chest. She felt so petty and in a haze as she walked towards his still figure. What would she say? Throw herself into his arms or tap his shoulder? She paused.

"Get a hold of yourself," she furiously whispered, squaring her shoulders. "You are Scarlett O'Hara no simpleton. You have caught many men..."

But none like Rhett. She had never loved any one of her country beauxs. Oh she had led them on but had never felt for any of them the way she felt when she was around Rhett Butler. Damn him for making her fall for him. It couldn't be easy loving Rhett could it? As untamable as a wild stallion and as different as changing weather, a consuming storm...

She felt her old confidence return. She loved Rhett and even if he didn't love her, he was attracted to her and she would make him love her. Her spirit rose like a burning flame and she quietly made her way over to him making sure she was approaching his back and not his side so that he couldn't see her.

She was now only a foot away from him, with a mad beating heart she wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head fall against his strong back. She felt his muscles tense as he turned his head and his eyes met hers.

"Scarlett," he murmured, his dark eyes unbelieving. She saw delight come to his eyes before they were masked. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"What a fancy running into you Rhett Butler," she chattered, releasing his waist and her arms dropping back to her sides.

He shook his head. "I think you haunt me Scarlett. Every time I turn my head you appear. Pray tell me what is this surprise for? Surely you couldn't have missed me?"

Her playful smile dropped and her eyes searched his. She reached into her pocket and handed him the box where the ring was, closing his fingers over it.

She saw his confused look as he placed it in his pocket. His arms crossed as he waited with a sardonic look, the endearing confusion in his eyes quickly masked.

"I did miss you Rhett," she whispered. "Every time you left me I missed you terribly." She laughed nervously, her eyes becoming downcast. "I can't live with you, without us quarreling or driving each other mad but you see..." Her eyes met his. "I can't live without you either."

He took a step toward her, his eyes hopeful. His eyes were narrowed from the sun as he stared down at her.

"What about Ashley, Scarlett?"

She heard the tightness in his voice and could see it in his stance. His eyes were hooded.

She floundered hopelessly for an explanation.

"I thought I loved him ever since I was young, Rhett. He came back from Europe like a knight but... he never loved me at least not in the way I had hoped. You see Rhett, he doesn't understand me, not like you do. We're both alike cut from the same cloth you used to say. I didn't dare hope you could care.. you were always so sarcastic and cold..."

"And you know why I was cold Scarlett?" he asked in a tight voice. "It's because of Ashley... always Ashley. He's all you cared about and thought about. You made it clear on numerous occasions you despised me."

"Why didn't you tell me you cared for me?" she asked softly.

He sighed and looked out at the harbor.

"I thought it would be evident enough..." He spun around and faced her, a bitter smile on his face. "And why would I Scarlett? You would have held it over my head like a whip. I know how you're eyes would dance and you'd think, 'now I caught him.'"

"And I did didn't I?" she said, no triumph or gloating on her face. She gently grabbed his unyielding hand in hers. "As you caught me. Rhett..." Her voice wavered but the same light he had seen years ago flashed in her emerald eyes and her voice became stronger. "I love you... ever since that day on Pittypat's porch I was just too blind and stupid to see it."

She saw his eyes flicker. He grabbed her chin and jerked it up so that her eyes met his.

"Don't toy with me Scarlett," he rasped.

She looked deeply into his eyes and placed her hand hesitantly on his cheek.

"I'm not," she whispered.

With a groan he grabbed her and crushed her to his chest with years of pent up feelings. His lips met hers in a fervor and she clung to him, kissing him back just as hungrily. She held onto him tightly like an anchor while her mind spun dizzily. She didn't care who saw them or that he hadn't even said he loved her back... it was enough she was in his arms.

They were locked in each others arms mindless of the need to breathe. Just as the sun set they pulled away gasping for air. His arms were still around Scarlett and his thumbs gently caressed her cheeks. She smiled up at him coyly but couldn't contain her happy tears.

"I haven't been so happy," she said, "since before the war."

"Scarlett," he rasped, a myriad of emotions crossing is face. He grabbed her hands and kissed the palms, his lips lingering. He rose up and his eyes met hers. He laughed self consciously.

"I'm not good at this," he admitted with a chuckle. "Everything within me is fighting to conceal how I feel. But you see Scarlett, heaven help me... I love you. I've always loved you and waited for you longer then I have waited for any woman."

"Oh Rhett!" Scarlett cried, throwing herself into his arms and her lips meeting his. Only when she heard a gruff murmur and an elderly woman staring at them with a look of disapproval did she pull away self consciously. Laughter bubbled to her lips.

They both laughed as he gave her a leering grin. She took his offered arm and began to walk down the sidewalk. The stars were all ready shining in the periwinkle sky and the air was freezing from the harbor breeze. Rhett pulled her closer to his side and she snuggled against his warm body as they walked.

"I met your sister," she said.

Rhett threw back his head and laughed. "Don't tell me she gave you her 'I'll hunt you down' speech?"

"Of course. But I welcomed the challenge."

Rhett chuckled.

"You can stay the night in the spare room at mother's," he suddenly said.

"I couldn't Rhett, I would be imposing and besides I all ready rented a hotel room for the night."

She told him the place and he nodded in agreement.

"Good choice Scarlett. I always knew you had impeccable taste," he commented, giving her a wink.

"Why Rhett Butler are you flattering a poor country girl like me?" she joked, batting her eyes prettily and flashing her southern belle smile. Oh she had missed her banters with Rhett...

He chuckled. "You're no poor country girl, Scarlett. Come on this way, I'll walk you to the hotel."

They walked in contented silence, their hands laced. Through Scarlett's joy she suddenly remembered that she hadn't told him about the baby... She bit her lip with a troubled look. She would have to invite him into her room and tell him.

With Rhett's admission of love she had been content but now she was so uncertain. After her confession he might not look at her the same way. She saw the hotel and they walked in as any couple would. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on them however. She didn't know if it was because they knew Rhett or because of their good looks... But it didn't matter. Her mind spun too much to care what others thought.

The walk to the room seemed endless. Finally they were infront of the door and Scarlett fished out the key from her pocket.

"Rhett," she said reaching out and touching his arm. "Please come in. I must tell you something..."

"Other then your confession of your undying love for me?" He joked, his swarthy face beaming with satisfaction and his eyes glowing.

She nodded and opened the door. Rhett let her enter first and followed her. He seemed to take up the whole room with his presence. He sat on the bed and Scarlett made herself sit down across from him on the high backed chair.

She dug her nails into the arm and let out a sigh. He was watching her with his hawk-like eyes and waiting for her to speak. Oh how was she going to tell him?

"Rhett when you left..." she began hesitantly. "To join the war the second time. Remember at Tara?"

He nodded, his eyes intent.

"Well after you left... A Yankee came to Tara. The one that had tired to take Charles sword... remember?"

He nodded in encouragement.

"He was too strong and so mad at me... he... raped me," she blurted out in one breath.

She saw the color drain from Rhett's face and his eyes fill with rage.

"Where is that bastard? I'll kill that.."

"He's all ready dead," she numbly said. "He was killed by the hand of his own brother, Robert Wilett trying to save me."

She saw recogniztion dawn on his face. "That boy?" he asked in wonder and his eyes met hers. "Scarlett why didn't you tell me?" he murmured, reaching for her.

She wanted to throw herself into his arms and cry but she couldn't, not yet. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"That's not all Rhett... I became pregnant and I lost the baby."

"Oh Scarlett..." he said softly, his dark eyes full of compassion and sadness. They had once been blank and sarcastic but now she read every emotions in their depths.

She let out a ragged breath, calming herself.

"I don't want your pity Rhett," she said in a strong voice. "I don't need it!"

"Scarlett," he gently said. "I don't pity you. I should have been there. If I had been there that bastard would have never touched you..."

"No, no," she murmured, ignoring him. "When I found out I was pregnant I hated the baby... I wanted it to die and it did. It's all my fault. Another cross I must bear."

"Come here, Scarlett."

He held out his arms to her but she shook her head, swiping the tears from her face. He rose to his feet and pulled her easily off the chair, swinging her onto his lap.

"I feel foolish," she murmured, burrying her face in his broad chest. "I'm a crying jag. I never used to be this emotional..."

"You deserve a good cry after all you've been through." He soothed her hair back and kissed her tears. He barried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. "I should have been there Scarlett," he rasped. "I'll never forgive myself for leaving you."

"I was so afraid," she admitted gruffly. "And the baby..."

"You have Wade," he gently reminded her. "And there will be more babies."

She froze in his arms. Shaking her head vigorously. "No because I shall never marry again."

He laughed.

She pushed at his chest, her eyes flashing.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because Scarlett, you were meant to be married and have a passel of children."

"Fiddle-dee-dee. I all ready have a son and I'm not a good mother at all."

He touched her cheek. "Don't say that Scarlett. Before I left Tara I could tell you were trying."

She shifited and the full realization of their position hit her. Rhett and her were alone, fully and completely. She suddenly wanted Rhett to kiss her and for them to make love. The feeling was strong. She hadn't even wanted to make love with Charles, her husband but with Rhett she wanted to... marriage or not.

She closed the space in between them and leaning forward kissed him, her body molding into his.

"Make love to me, Rhett," she whispered close to his ear.

She felt his body tighten in response as he scooped her off of his lap and set her beside him, moving back.

He let out a ragged breath. "No."

Her jaw dropped open in outrage.

"You're refusing me?

"Stupidly, yes," He murmured. "Don't act so shocked Scarlett. I won't make love to you until we're married and your mine."

"But... but," she floundered. "I thought this is what you wanted. You're not a marrying man, you once said it never held any charm for you and I..."

"Scarlett," he gently said, his hand touching her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "If I didn't respect you I'd take you right now."

She blushed.

"Scarlett my whole life I did what I pleased and had as many women as I wanted. But you're different. You have never made love to a man you weren't married to despite the fact that Yankee forced you..." the words came out with difficulty as he raked his hands through his hair. "and that's how you were brought up. I won'tonly be your lover in name, but your husband."

Uncertainty clutched at Scarlett. Was love enough? She had seen many people in love and they ended up hating each other.

"Rhett, I have to be truthful. I'm scared to death. I thought I was in love with Ashley and I wasn't. And my marriage to Charles ended in a disaster. Maybe love isn't enough. What if you ended up hating me?"

"Shhh..." he soothed. "Let's take one step at a time, Scarlett. I seriously doubt I could ever hate you, my pet. Our love will be enough because even though we're bound to fight and everything won't be like roses, we'll compromise. Will you meet me halfway, Scarlett?"

She couldn't live without Rhett. He still loved her and wasn't disgusted. She was afraid but if she gave into the fear she'd loose him. And she was no coward. What she wanted she faught for and she would fight for Rhett and her future with him.

"Yes, Rhett," she whispered. "I'm not so afraid anymore. And I'd love to be Mrs. Rhett Butler and hear how the tongues wag in Atlanta. It will be fun breaking all the rules, won't it?" Her eyes lit up with the idea.

"That's the spirit, my love," he said chuckling. "And the sooner we're married we can start on our house full of children. I want to adopt Wade too. I have always thought of him as my son."

She stared at Rhett in wonder. She had always believed in God but now she knew that an almighty force had brought her and Rhett together. It filled her with wonder. It was too good to be true.

"Don't ever stop looking at me like that," he whispered.

She blinked. "Like what?"

"Like I am the only man alive," he said.

She grabbed his hand. "I love you Rhett Butler. And I won't quit staring at you like this... at least for the next forty years or so until I look like Mrs Merriweather and I get as big as a house."

"Let's hope not. You're going to be the death of me," he joked affectionately. Rising to his feet he grabbed her shoulders and brought her forward for a earth shattering kiss. "I have to leave Scarlett before I can't resist your charm any longer..."

He reached into his pocket and slipped out the ring. "May I?"

She nodded dumbly and watched as he slipped the ring onto her finger, over the former one. The finality that Rhett loved her came crashing down on her and she smiled her mind rapidly planning their wedding and shocking Atlanta.

"Tomorrow I'll bring you over to meet mother then we'll head of to Tara to get married," he said hurriedly.

"You are sure in a hurry Mr. Butler," she joked, her eyes dancing. "Are you afraid I'll come to my senses and change my mind?"

"Just try to change your mind," he warned with a smile, "and I'll have you gagged and bound."

She laughed. "You better be going Rhett before I force you to stay. I can be very persuasive."

"Good night, Scarlett," he murmured, touching her cheek lightly.. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night," she echoed.

Rhett began to walk away.

"Rhett!" Scarlett called out with one last thought, floundering towards him.

He turned back.

"You didn't kiss me good-by properly."

Before she knew it she was in his arms and he had her bended over his arm while his other wrapped around her. His lips urgently met hers as if he were going away and this was their last kiss. She closed her eyes with a sigh, returning his kiss. She would never get tired of his kisses...

She felt him pull away with a groan. He chuckled, she could see he was equally affected but he regained his composure while her mind was spinning.

"Was that proper enough?" he joked.

She dumbly nodded and he turned towards the door.

"Rhett!" she cried breathlessly.

He turned back, his brows raising in question.

"Now what, you demanding girl?"

"We're going to have fun aren't we?" she asked. "When we're married."

Rhett chuckled his eyes locked with hers and a promise in them.

"Of course, my love. I'll show you marraige can be fun," his voice dropped to a seductive whisper, "especially in bed."

Rhett shut the door behind him, whistling down the hall, leaving Scarlett blushing bright red with her mouth aghast.

She pondered just what Rhett meant as she fell asleep with a contented smile on her face... Mrs. Rhett Butler, she liked the sound of it...


	7. Love Complete part 26

WARNING: There is a love scene in this chapter. It's not really explicit and I am not very good at writing love scenes since I am only 16 and don't have any experience in that er... department (haha need I say more?) But please bare with me even though it's not that good...

Thank you for all the reviews, each readers reviews mean so much to me! You're the reasons I keep writing. And to make you all happy this chapter isn't the last one. There will be one more chapter and an Epilogue then Love In Tara will be finished. I've been thinking about finishing my story This Time (Where Rhett gets Scarlett to accept his marriage proposal) or begin a new one about the early days of Rhett and Scarlett's marriage. Let me know what you all would like. Well enough said. Enjoy!

Part 26

The preacher had just asked Rhett his vows and he gave an resounding, "I do." His voice vibrated through Scarlett's ears as she stood before him, their hands clasped. Wade and Melanie were by her side while the small household of Tara watched the wedding of Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton and Rhett Butler take place in the parlor.

Rhett had offered Scarlett a grand wedding. And Scarlett did love extravagance but she preferred a small wedding without all of Atlanta's eyes on them. Rhett agreed and the wedding was set with only friends and family as the witness.

She wore a simple cream colored gown that could have been mistaken for a simple ball gown but it fit her every curve and she had a flimsy veil over her face. Her eyes were constantly on the man before her, who always had worn the height of fashion. His black suit with his white caveat was a startling contrast with his tan swarthy face and gleaming white teeth.

She still couldn't believe she loved him and mighty Rhett Butler loved her! She had met the approval of his mother in a whirlwind and all of Charleston as well as Atlanta had been talking and speculating how she had caught him and how long their marriage would last. They all agreed it wouldn't last long. But Scarlett knew better, to hell with what they thought... they could all go to halifax for all she cared.

Oh she did love him! She knew this was her last marriage and even though her and Rhett would quarrel they would last through life's storms. They had known each other for almost six years now and they hadn't killed each other yet. The future did look promising. Scarlett smiled and was glad for the veil that hid her sudden tears. Looking to her left she saw Melly's beaming face and Wade's little face wreathed with happiness.

"Scarlett?" the preacher said, breaking her from her revere.

"Hmm..." she murmured, turning her face towards the preacher who had a knowing smile on his thin face.

"Do you take Rhett Butler as you're wedded husband?"

Scarlett's face flamed, her eyes met Rhett's and she saw his big body shaking with silent laughter. She couldn't see his eyes and wished this blasted veil was off of her face.

"I do," she answered in a steady voice.

The preachers voice droned on but Scarlett didn't hear what else he said until she felt Rhett's warm hand close over hers as he slipped a wedding band on her finger and then finally she heard, "You may kiss the bride."

Her heart stopped as Rhett's large hands delicately grabbed her veil and lifted it off her face. He leaned closer and whispered, "That's better." Then in a show of passion he lifted her in his arms, off her feet and kissed her quiet thoroughly until she almost had to beg him to stop or else she'd faint.

Her eyes met his and she saw a warm glow in them. She heard the claps and shouts of the household of Tara: Melanie and Carreen were crying and even Mammy's dark face had a reluctant smile on it. Gerald was yelling happily with his Irish brogue. She didn't want to pull her eyes away from Rhett's but now was the reception where more people would be showing up, she did have to keep appearances after all. And soon there would be dancing. And she did love to dance especially with Rhett. He danced so well.

Rhett grabbed Wade and hoisted him on his shoulder. "You're my son now," he said which caused Wade to beam with joy. She saw Rhett walk off and talk with Gerald, she wanted to follow him and have time alone with him but she knew it wasn't to be as Ellen, Carreen and Melanie swamped around her with tears and congratulations while Suellen sat in the corner moping. She was upset that Frank hadn't married her yet while this was Scarlett's second wedding.

"Oh, Scarlett darling!" Melly cried, clutching her hands. "Dear Charlie would be so happy knowing you're marrying Captain Butler... what a wonderful man he is!"

"Thank you, Melly... he certianly is," Scarlet said her eyes going over to Rhett and shining with pride. "When Rhett and I have a house in Atlanta you're always welcome... You know you have always been like a sister to me."

Melanie's eyes filled with tears. "No sister could be sweeter," she whispered as she kissed Scarlett's cheek and left to congratulate Rhett.

"Be happy, my dear," Ellen whispered, her hand caressing her eldest daughter's cheek. "Captain Butler is a fine man, both Mr. O'Hara and I think so."

Scarlett was glad she could agree. Once she would have laughed and in her head she would have hated him, calling him a low-down skunk. It didn't seem that long ago that she had hated him or at least thought she did.

Ellen kissed her cheek and gracefully went to Gerald's side. Scarlett felt a sense of loss that she would no longer live with her mother, yet she was so excited that she would have her own home... then she could tell all of Atlanta if she wanted to go to Halifax... Her eyes gleamed.

"A penny for your thoughts," Rhett whispered close to her ear.

Scarlett jumped, her hand going to her chest.

"Rhett Butler! You scared me to death," she chided with a smile on her face as he caught her in his arms.

"I saw your eyes gleam in that calculating happy sort of way when you think about money... that's what you were thinking about weren't you?"

A smile crept to her lips as she leaned against Rhett.

"You know me so well. I was just thinking I can finally tell all of Atlanta and those old cats to go to Halifax!"

Scarlett's head turned as she saw Ashley making his way towards them out of the corner of her eye. She felt Rhett's arms tighten momentarily before releasing her. Looking up at his face she saw a spark of possessiveness and jealousy come into his dark eyes but he forced a smile on his face.

She suddenly knew Rhett would maybe always be a little jealous of Ashley Wilkes... that couldn't be helped but she could prove to him she had no feelings for Ashley aside from friendship.

She took Ashley's hands in hers and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The feelings he had once awakened in her were gone. The way his gray eyes used to hold her captive was replaced with the way Rhett looked at her and made her feel hot and cold. She smiled.

"I'm so happy, Ashley!" she said, a light laugh sounding.

Ashley froze, a light coming into his eyes but it was quickly replaced with a neutral look. "It's been so long since I heard you laugh like that... before the war..."

She didn't want to look back today and was glad when Rhett steered her away after a quick good-by. She leaned against him as they went outside away from Ashley's ramblings and the eager voices of the family. They sat on the porch and Scarlett looked over at her new husband as he pulled out a cigar, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Rhett."

His brows rose. "For what?"

She leaned towards him resting her head against his shoulder and breathing in that masculine scent of him, of brandy and cigars, the scent that clung to her father and made her feel safe.

She sighed like a contented cat basking in the sun.

"For taking me away from Ashley... and thinking about the past. I don't want to look back..."

She felt Rhett's fingers caress her hair and was that his lips that settled in her hair as he pulled her closer? Words of love flew to her lips but she was still shy to voice them. She sighed as she tilted her head and her eyes met his, hoping he could read how she felt in her eyes.

By the darkening of his eyes, she knew he knew.

"Take me away, Rhett. I want it to just be us for a while before everyone is watching every step we take in Atlanta, especially those old cats." A light came to Scarlett's eyes like an eager child as she clutched his hand. "Can we travel? Oh Rhett I'd love to see the world like you have and go to the moon for all I care."

He laughed at her excitement, a warm glow in his eyes.

"I'm taking you to New Orleans for our honey moon."

She squealed in delight and threw her arms around Rhett. "Oh I do love you Rhett! I think..." she paused a smile on her face.

"What is that, my love?" he asked, his eyes interested as he returned her hold.

"I think marriage will be fun after all,' she said in a rush with a laugh in her voice. Her eyes met Rhett's and she saw happiness there and love for her. Her toes curled from his look.

"It will be, honey," he assured her confidently. "I'm going to see to it."

It was late when they arrived at Atlanta's National Hotel. Wade would stay with the household of Tara until after the honey moon. Tomorrow they would head for New Orleans by train but for tonight they would stay in Atlanta. Now it was only Scarlett and Rhett making their way up the steps hand in hand. And Scarlett was glad to finally have him all to herself.

She nearly shivered with excitement and a little fear. She knew she couldn't put Rhett off with excuses as she had with Charles, not that she really wanted to. But after her marriage to Charles and being raped by that Yankee, she wasn't sure if she wanted intimacy yet.

Sometimes in her nightmares she could still see images of that man over her and feel the tearing pain of it all. She'd wake up crying or writhing, wrapped and held captive by her blankets. She looked over at Rhett and he gave her an assuring smile as they stopped in front of the hotel room.

He opened the door, set down his suitcase in the door and before Scarlett could catch her breath he lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold, kicking the door shut behind them. Scarlett laughed as Rhett threw her down on the bed and her hair tumbled around her shoulders.

Her laughing eyes met his.

"Rhett Butler, I do declare you swept me off my feet," she teased, laying against the pillows with a sigh.

"As you swept me off of mine," he returned seriously but his eyes were twinkling.

She watched him with interest. This was a side of Rhett she had never seen. Where he desired, loved and wanted her. Her eyes went to his mouth on their own accord and she wished he would kiss her. Dare she be so bold?

He lit a couple of laterns with matches, making a soft glow around the room, he moved around and sat their suitcases in the corner. Finally he sat down next to her. The bed creaked slightly under his weight.

"Kiss me," she commanded, her head tilting back and her eyes closed.

He softy chuckled. "I'm only happy to comply with your command, madam."

And after that their wasn't speaking only his mouth over hers, moving almost lazily as if they had all the time in the world. He finally pulled away and rose to his feet, he went to the sideboard and Scarlett watched him in confusion as he poured two glasses of wine and handed her a glass, sitting down.

"Let's make a toast my pet," he said. "May there be much laughter in our marriage."

The glasses clinked in agreement and Scarlett downed the glass in one swallow, hoping it would calm her nerves. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't meet Rhett's eyes.

"Rhett? I... what if I'm not good?" she blurted, her face flaming. "Charles... well that is I don't have much experience in that er... department."

Rhett threw back his head and laughed.

She frowned wanting to throw her empty glass at him.

"Rhett Butler how dare you laugh at me. You... er!"

He stopped laughing and grabbed Scarlett's hands in his, she tried to pull them away.

"No darling," he soothed. "Don't pull away... soothe your ruffled feathers, I wasn't laughing at you."

"Really?" she asked suspiciosuly.

"Yes, really. Charles Hamilton was only a boy, Scarlett and as for that Yankee, I'm not a man that would force myself on you... Look at me."

She did.

His hand went to her cheek. "I love you and I would never hurt you... Do you believe me?"

She looked into his solemn eyes and nodded. She trusted Rhett with everything that was in her. Before she could change her mind and let fear take hold of her she pulled his head down to hers and sank back on the bed with Rhett over her.

But suddenly Scarlett reared back and her eyes went to the lanterns anxiously. "Can you turn them off?" she asked, blushing.

She felt shy and embarrassed as she asked. Charles and her had only been intimate twice but each time she had no light of any kind that would let her see him or that he would see her. She felt safer that way and couldn't imagine Rhett looking at her whole body... she wasn't the sixteen year old girl she had once been and after one child and hard labor, her body didn't have the youthfulness it had once possessed.

"No," he whispered, "I want to see all of you and see those green eyes as I kiss every inch of you." Understanding was in his dark eyes however. He softly kissed her but he pulled away after a moment, looking into her hazy eyes, their lips only an inch apart. "If you think you could disappoint me, Scarlett, you don't know how you make me feel..."

She looked at him and wonder. She knew he affected her but she didn't think her kisses affected him half as much. But seeing the desire burning in his dark eyes had all fear melt away and a liberating feeling came over her.

"Show me," she whispered, not caring about the lanterns any longer. He claimed her lips until his lips began to move across her, creating wicked sensations that curled her toes. His lips roamed all over her whole body, making her hot and her skin felt on fire.

She didn't want him to stop and she urged him on with her sighs and pulling him closer. Their eyes met and Rhett's breath caught. He saw the love she felt blazing from her green eyes with such fire. He never thought he'd see such passion directed at him from her.

Clothing was removed, carelessly thrown to the floor and finally there was no barriers in between them. No Ashley, sarcastic remarks or concealed feelings. Only their love and the need to explore one another with pent up passion that had been held back for too long.

Rhett drove her to heights she had never imagined and she felt a wild excitement take hold of her. Her blood felt like it was on fire as she gave into these feelings and matched Rhett's ardor. When she thought she could take it no more and urged him on with her desperate pleas, he only chuckled and stared deep into her eyes as they became one.

Her breath caught.

He looked at her, his face strained and concerned and she saw how he held himself back, his arms trembling as he held himself still.

"Do you want me to stop, Scarlett? I don't want to hurt you." he rasped. She saw the strain in his face and how it would cost him to stop. But he would if she asked him to.

She shook her head and could only manage, "N-no"

She moved under his body and that was the only encouragement he needed. She slowly matched his movements, a little unsure but the look in his eyes melted all her uncertainty. His eyes were alight with pleasure and tenderness. She had never imagined that she could feel this wonderful in his arms and the fact that they were joined in this way caused wonder to spread on her face as she lightly kissed him and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Rhett, I love you," she whispered.

He caught her lips in his as he began to move all over again.

"Sweet," he whispered. "Scarlett."

He brought her to the peak and brought her to it all over again. She couldn't take the pleasure yet she couldn't stop it. Her body didn't seem to be under her own control She moved against him and whispered how much she loved him and urged him to continue with his quickening movements that sent her over the edge. While he whispered in her ear words she could have never imagined hearing up until that moment. If she wouldn't have been so intoxicated with pleasure she would have blushed.

Over and over again he brought her pleasure and then at last his eyes met hers. They were glowing brightly like twin coals. Only when he was sure she was completely satisfied, only then did he take pleasure for himself. They were both thrown over the edge at last, their cries blending and muffled as they disappeared into the oblivion and wonder of it.

Scarlett couldn't move as he slumped against her, his dark head resting against her chest and his weight crushing her. She didn't care and her arms tightly wound around his waist. She felt glorious but couldn't move an inch. No words were spoken except for the quick breathing that filled the room and the mad beating of their hearts. Finally, Scarlett's heart had slowed down and she sighed with satisfaction and a giggles burst from her lips.

Rhett's dark head raised and he gave her a devilish look.

"And what's so funny Mrs. Butler?"

"I thought I'd faint," she admitted, breathlessly.

He pushed back a wisp of her hair off her face and gave her a satisfied smile.

"I assure you Mrs. Butler next time I'll make you faint."

Her eyes gleamed. "Maybe I'll make you faint, Rhett Butler. Care to wager?"

Rhett threw back his head and laughed. Rolling off of her he laid back with a sigh. "You're going to be the death of me, Scarlett," he teased affectionately.

She leaned over him. "Rhett darling, you aren't afraid are you?"

Swiftly he was over her and had both hands pinned above her head. His nose rubbed against hers with a laugh and his mustache tickled her.

She laughed. She loved her banters with Rhett and that they could tease one another even after what had happened between them. With their lovemaking still thick in the air and the pleasure running through her veins. She blushed at the thought of how she had begged him and acted like a wanton. But Rhett didn't seem to mind.

"But really Rhett..." she continued, her cheeks still flushed and eyes glittering, "Can we have a big house? I want everyone who was ever mean to me to be pea green with envy."

He chuckled and bending over her he began to nibble on her earlobe. Scarlett's breath caught and she couldn't think, she protested slightly and turned her head, giving him a playful glare.

He sighed. "We should do less talking and do something more better." His eyes roamed over her naked body with the sheet barley covering her and she laughed with a slight blush.

"Rhett, I want to talk about our house. Can it please be in Atlanta darling? I'd die from boredom at Tara even though I love it dearly."

"That's one thing I've always wondered, Scarlett," Rhett said idly playing with a lock of her hair. "How you, such a lively girl could have lived at Tara. You were meant to live in the city in a high class with everyone eating out of your hand. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Only if it's you darling," she purred as she sank in the pillows with a sigh. "But if it's all right with you I'd love to live sometimes at Tara... maybe part of the year?"

He shrugged. "I don't care where we live as long as you're happy. You could run down the street naked for all I care."

"Oh you rogue!" Scarlett cried playfully hitting him on his bare chest. Her mouth formed an "o" when her eyes scanned his chest. "I never knew you had a scar Rhett." She traced the scar with her finger.

A laugh vibrated in his chest. "There's many things you don't know about me, my dear." He caught her hand in his and kissed it.

"Now," he said, "since you were so insistent on discussing where we live... I think Tara would be a good place, not all the time of course but something about that red earth grows on you. Especially since that's where I saw you for the first time. Sometimes I'd imagine you walking those red hills," he admitted.

"Really Rhett? What did you think about the first time you saw me?"

A fond smile came on his lips and he chuckled.

"I thought there's a spirited girl. You were wearing a green gown that matched your eyes to perfection and men were flocked around you... enchanted. And I thought, "those poor souls." They hadn't known what had hit them. Then I knew I had to have you."

"I never knew," she said, an amazed smile on her face. "If you'd like to know Rhett Butler the first time I saw you I thought what a nasty man and you looked like you knew what I looked like without my shimmy!"

Rhett laughed uproariously.

"Laugh all you want," she continued with a smile. "I didn't like dark haired men then but I do now."

"That's a relief," he dryly muttered. "And yes, to answer your ponderings I could imagine what was underneath your shimmy. At first I only wanted your body when I asked you to be my mistress."

"And now do you just want my body?" She wiggled suggestively and laughed when she saw Rhett's eyes scan her body. Something about her new husband made her daring. But then again Rhett always had.

He shook his head. "All though I worship your body I wanted your heart and spirit too."

"You drive a hard bargain." She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "But you do have my heart, Rhett Butler. It's silly, I know but I always wanted to be first in people's hearts."

"You're first in mine," he softly said.

"I'm glad and I better warn you Rhett Butler I won't let you get away. No one else will have you and if you think for one moment..."

"Hush," he murmured as his lips captured hers. "Enough talk. I want to show you how much more fun you can have."

Her arms twined around him. "I am only willing to comply Mr. Butler but please be careful my reputation is delicate you see."

"Damn your reputation," he growled as he took her in his arms again.

Scarlett silently agreed as Rhett took her again to a rapture where she was powerless, she let these feelings take hold of her. Once again she was a young girl and running the hills of Tara, only this time she wasn't lost and alone. She had Rhett, and he was all she wanted...

TBC...


	8. New Life part 27

Part 27

The Butler's honey moon went by in a blur. Scarlett had so much fun with all the new clothes, food trays in heaps and the parties. People in New Orleans were so colorful and Rhett introduced her to everyone of his acquaintance. She would dance every dance and stay out late into the night with Rhett. Then at night and to Scarlett's shock... in the morning Rhett would drive her to complete fullfilment until she fell asleep with a contented smile hours later. Then he would wake her a few hours after she had drifted off to sleep to make love to her all over again.

It was odd living with a man and sharing a room. Oh she had lived with Charles but he had been so quiet and fumbling. Rhett was a different matter completely. He was tender yet so passionate at times his ardor took her breath away and even shocked her. She had never known a man to be so... intoxicating and one that could keep her on her toes and one she couldn't control.

And he was rubbing off on her. Spoiling her as he did and teaching her to be liberated in life and lovemaking. After the first week of marriage she began to initiate intimacy to her surprise and Rhett's pleasure. He often encouraged her to do so and would let her take the lead.

"The ones that just grin and bear never held any charm for me honey," he told her in which she blushed and he laughed.

She'd pout or roll her eyes and he would just laugh and laugh. She would laugh too and it was nice to be able to laugh again Oh he did evoke her temper still. But he would often make up for it and she couldn't stay mad at him that long any ways. He would give her a smile and her anger would melt away, usually.

For once in her life she was happy... happier then she could remember being. Marriage was fun but most of all it was nice being loved. Rhett loved her and accepted her for who she was. He didn't think she was some sweet, mindless creature. She was a lot more sweet to him but she wouldn't just be submissive to him.

There were still their banters and heated arguments against their wills of iron. But it made it all the more exciting and passionate when they would make up for it. And she truly was happy and did love Rhett to distraction.

After two weeks they decided to return to Tara. Once again they were in a carriage going through Clayton County bound for the red earth in which she drew her strenght. They both did look well. Rhett had a proud and content look on his face and Scarlett had color in her cheeks and her eyes were filled with happiness of a woman who had recieved everything she had ever hoped for and more then she could imagine.

She breathed in the fresh air and smoothed her new dress. It was made of green silk and the height of fashion. Rhett was so particular about fashion and made sure she was dressed in the best that New Orleans had to offer. Why the first day there he had purchased twenty frocks, boundless bonnets and matching undergarments. She had dressed and undressed in front of him until he had dragged her out of the shop and dragged her into their hotel room. They hadn't come out for hours but she hadn't minded.

"I'm so glad to be going back to Tara!" she happily said. "New Orleans is beautiful but not Tara. Everyone will love their gifts..."

"Especially Mammy," Rhett said, lighting his cigar.

"I still don't see why you bought her a red petticoat, Rhett. She won't wear it. She'll be scandalized."

He laughed. "Mammy's all ready been scadalized by your escapades, my dear. This petticoat doesn't hold a candle to them."

She tucked her gloved hand into Rhett's arms. "It's going to be torture Rhett. We're going to have to be as quiet as mice until our house is done. And Mammy has ears like a hawk."

Scarlett had decided how she wanted their house to look like in Atlanta. Rhett had to pull a few strings and while they were still in New Orleans he had sent messages and had rounded up architecs to begin work immediately. He wanted it done as speedily as possible and with Rhett's money and his influence the house would be finished within a few months.

She looked so crestfallen that he chuckled.

"Cheer up, Scarlett. I'll gag you while we're making love or we can go to Twelve Oaks away from the wall's ears."

"Fiddle-dee-dee, outside indeed!" She said. "As if I..."

Rhett chuckled. He loved shocking Scarlett. And he had shocked her a lot. She had grown up but there was still a naiveté about her and innocence which the war hadn't taken away. He loved showing her many things and loved watching as she became free in their love making.

"I won't tell if you don't," he whispered close to her ear.

Her eyes met his and she burst out laughing.

Rhett was generous with Tara. He started the task of rebuilding Tara once again with Gerald. For the next two months as they waited for their house to be finished on Peachtree Street, Tara began to shine as it had before the war. Melanie would be moving north with Ashley within a year to New York with little Beau. They had a job oppurtunity. Scarlett felt a pang of loss, they would come and visit but it hurt deeply.

She didn't voice it to Rhett. It wasn't because of Ashley but Melanie. She would miss Melly so much, the thought of parting with her for months or even years was unberable. Not only that but it was another change, drawing her furthur away from Clayton County as it had been, as she had known it. The Tarletons, Fontaines and the other families had moved on or died since the war. Now her childhood friends, Ashley and Melanie would be moving away.

Oh Scarlett knew she could beg and get her way. She could bully them into staying. But for once in her life she decided to remain silent. Melanie had a glow about her with the new baby coming, indeed she was all ready two months along and would be in bed rest soon. And according to her promise she would make Melly stay in bed even if she had to bring her back to Atlanta. She couldn't find it in her heart to dissolve their happiness. If New York would make them happy, then she wouldn't stop them.

It wasn't known to Scarlett that she was slowly loosing the hard look and glint in her eyes-the desolate look. But Rhett saw her become part of the girl he had once known and saw that she was growing up and turning from a spoiled girl into a woman with a heart. Yet he sensed something within her that was almost restrained when she would talk about Ashley and Melanie moving away. He didn't voice the jealousy that burned within him at the thought that Scarlett would miss Ashley Wilkes. But the thought crept into his head but he shoved it away.

But he felt a restlessness. He loved being with Scarlett. He loved tickling, spoiling and cuddling her. But now he had a responsibility in being a husband and a step-father to Wade. He hadn't been to Belle's or went out into town for two months but had constantly been at her side. He wasn't complaining but freedom and roaming was in his blood.

And Scarlett was beginning to notice his restlessness. About a month into their stay at Tara they had been laying in bed with his arms wrapped around her after their love making and her head pillowed on his chest.

He had been deep in thought and hadn't noticed her watching him in the moonlight.

"Rhett," she had whispered.

"Hmm?" he murmured and had dragged his thoughts back from the fast paced Atlanta and his days in California.

"You've had that same look for a while now as if something was bothering you..." She frowned then her brow had puckered in worry. "Are you happy, Rhett?"

Her voice had been so child-like and vulnerable, her green eyes pleading, he hadn't had the heart to tell her how he felt. It was enough that she loved him and was happy. Pulling her tighter against him he had placed his cheek next to hers.

"Of course honey," he said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know," she had finished with a yawn and smiling at him she had fallen fast asleep.

But he hadn't been able to sleep. He had slipped quietly out of bed and sat staring out into the darkness of Tara. He wanted to roam and he missed the old blockading days. Looking over at Scarlett he had been torn. God, he loved her but he also loved traveling, in a way that was his second love: the freedom he had. With a sigh he had went back to bed and took Scarlett in his arms, hoping his mood would pass.

Finally, but not soon enough for Rhett, word came to Tara that the house was finished. With Ellen's insistence Mammy would be a constant fixture in the new Butler home. Rhett was only too happy to pack Wade, Scarlett and Mammy into their carriage and with good-byes they were headed for Atlanta and their future that awaited.

Dr. Mead was summoned to the Butler mansion not even a month later by Mammy. Scarlett lay against the pillows pale and drawn as he inspected her. She had little strength left as she sighed and tried to not watch his every move. His perpetual silence was maddening. And her temper was quick these days.

"Just as I suspected," he said.

"I'm only tired from the heat Dr. Mead. I never faint," she assured him. She knew her own body. She had been rearranging the parlor and hadn't rested, moving the furniture had tired her out with lack of water. And she had fainted for a dizzying second where Mammy's dark face had swam above hers. But she was perfectly fine now with rest and a glass of water.

"This is more then the heat, Scarlett. You're pregnant."

"I'm what?" Scarlett asked incredulously. She hadn't expected this diagnosis.

"In the family way," he said. "This shouldn't surprise you after all you do have Wade."

"Of course..." She frowned.

"Well Mr. Butler will be mighty proud. Remember to get apt rest young lady and I'll be by for a check up soon."

She could only nod as the doctor left her room. Pregnant! She didn't know how she felt. Thank heavens Rhett wasn't here but at the bank. She didn't dislike the idea of having Rhett's baby but she didn't like babies. The vomiting, pain and restrictions. What a pain it was being a woman and having to bear a child.

Besides she didn't know how Rhett felt about babies. He had been so withdrawn for a week and constantly gone. And she knew he didn't like being tied down, only God knew why he had married her. He loved her as she loved him but she would have gladly been his mistress yet he insisted she be his wife. She wasn't complaining but she didn't like the thought that she was restricting Rhett. She did miss him though and wished he'd hurry home.

Her hand went to her flat stomach and she sighed. Did she dare let herself be happy over this baby? The thought of a dark haired girl that looked like Rhett with her features or a dark eyed boy like Rhett didn't seem so bad. This baby would be a beautiful baby with her and Rhett's good looks. She smiled.

Mammy walked through the door with a suspicious look.

"Whut did de doctor say Miss Scarlett?"

"I'm pregnant," she said, wishing she could keep this secret to herself but Mammy would see right through her lie. At Mammy's surprised face Scarlett's eyes narrowed. "And don't you dare tell a soul Mammy!"

"Well Mistah Rhett will be mighty pleased. He told me he likes babies. He says, "Mammy if Scarlett have a baby why she'll be the purrtiest girl in all of Atlanta."

"He did?"

Scarlett was surprised and a little pleased, Rhett had never told her that. He once said it was immaterial how many children she had. But he had told her there would be other children after the one she had lost.

"Well just don't tell him," she mildly warned.

Mammy left muttering.

"Oh and Mammy!" Scarlett called out. "When Rhett returns tell him I want to speak with him."

She dozed with thoughts of Rhett's reaction and the Twelve Oak's barbecue. She saw herself the most beautful girl in Clayton County and running through the halls. She saw Rhett in her dream then she was running through a mist. She felt something warm on her face.

Her eyes opened and she saw Rhett's face above hers, an anxious look on his handsome face. She yawned with a small smile. "Sorry, Rhett I tried to wait for you but I must of fell asleep."

His eyes searched hers and his eyes seemed to inspect every inch of her.

"Mammy told me how you fainted. What did Dr. Mead say?"

She couldn't side step the issue she saw. She fingered her blanket and murmured, "I'm pregnant."

She quickly met his eyes and saw they were blank.

"Well?" she asked, "Are you pleased?"

He smiled. "I don't think you should be asking me, after all I'm not the one having the baby. Are you pleased?"

"I... I don't know. It's all so sudden, Rhett. I never imagined..." she said, stopping abruptly.

She saw a hard look pass his face.

"So you aren't pleased," he muttered.

"I didn't say that... I'm just..."

He looked angry and his eyes like burning coals. She hadn't seen him mad in a long time. His anger frightened her. What had she said wrong?

"If it were Ashley's child before you would have gladly wanted it wouldn't you, Scarlett?" he demanded with a sneer. "Well I'll be damned if my wife doesn't want my child but another mans!"

Anger rose like a hot tide. She felt hurt. Why was he being so mean? He had been acting this way for a week now. She loved him but wasn't fond of babies. Wade was enough and this baby would interfere with her plans of the reconstruction of Tara. And she wasn't a good mother not like Melanie.

"That's not fair and you know it," she said in a thin, shaking voice. "You know how I feel about babies, Rhett. I'm not like Melly wanting a houseful of children..."

"If you try to do anything, Scarlett so help me God. I'll handcuff you to the bed..."

Her chin rose. "How dare you think I'd murder our child! This baby might not be expected but I wouldn't endanger it. I'm not that heartless."

She wanted to cry. She didn't dare tell him she was afraid. After loosing the baby she had felt something die within her. She heard there could be complications and she didn't want to die or loose another baby. She couldn't bear it.

She begged him with her eyes to understand but he had all ready turned away and was walking towards the door.

"Rhett!" she cried frantically. "Where are you going?"

"To Belles."

Her fists clenched as she rose from the bed, her eyes flashing. "Oh! How dare you, you cad. You'd leave your pregnant wife to go to that creature!"

He laughed, leaning against the door jam. "The outraged wife doesn't suit you, my dear."

His mocking laugh reached her ears. What had happened to his tender voice and kind eyes? Now she saw the stranger once again. She wanted to run and throw herself into his strong arms and have him whisper how much he loved her and calm her fears but she saw that wasn't going to be. Could he have not really loved her just married her for her body? That thought hurt.

"Go then!" she cried, her eyes madly scanning the room. She saw a vase and she quickly grabbed it. "Get out of here you cad before I..."

"I'm leaving Scarlett... but before I do..." He walked over to her and took her shoulders in his arms. "Don't you think I've seen Ashley's picture, Scarlett, on your shelf? You played me well my dear making me believe such a cold hearted girl like you was capable of love. You never loved me did you?"

Scarlett was confused. Ashley's picture? Why she had put it away the first day she had moved in to their new home. She hadn't thrown it away completely because Ashley was still her childhood friend. She saw Rhett's mocking face above her, his eyes searching and oddly hurt. How dare he accuse her then run to that Belle.

She wretched herself away. "Do what you like, think what you like. I know the truth." She turned her back "Go," she whispered, praying her voice didn't break. It was better not to love, or at least act like you didn't.

"Good-by my dear. Don't wait up."

He was gone, softly shutting the door. The vase was still clutched in her hand. It would have gave her satisfaction to throw it but she set it down. She felt so tired... Going to their bed she fell on it and began to weep.

A knock sounded on the door and Scarlett rose her head, quickly dashing her tears.

"Come in."

Mammy walked in, her face angry. "Miss Scarlett I could hear ya screamin' across de house with Mistah Rhett."

Scarlett's face crumbled and her shoulders began to shake.

"Honey whut's de matter. Did Mistha Rhett hurt you?" Mammy soothed, going over to Scarlett and taking her in her arms. "Wasn't he pleased about de baby?"

"Oh Mammy! I don't know if he was pleased. I wasn't too happy because I'm scared Mammy. There could be complications... Mother lost three sons and I don't want to loose another child. Rhett was so mocking... I c-couldn't tell him that. Then he said he was going to Belles and a-accused me of wanting Ashley's baby and not his. Oh I've made a mess of things! I- I should have told him the truth."

"Der, der," Mammy soothed. "Mistha Rhett will return and ya can tell him."

"No," Scarlett said. "I'm going to that Watling's place and I'll tell him there."

"No! Mah lamb ain't goin' to dat establishment in your condition. Why it's bright daylight, der will be talk that Miss Ellen's daughter..."

"Hush!" Scarlett demanded sharply. "You either take me or I'll walk all the way there. I don't care what they think"

"I don't like this one bit," the old woman muttered, leaving the room and ordering the carriage.

Rhett downed his drink. Belle was sitting before him, watching him with a pitying look. He didn't want her pity.

Scarlett had played him well. He had believed she had loved him. She had played the act well. First he had seen Ashley Wilkes' picture and his blood had boiled in rage. He had thought of smashing the picture but he didn't. That had been one week ago and he had left for Belle's. Scarlett hadn't known where he had went and he had seen the confusion in her eyes as he had stormed out of the house that day.

Oh Scarlett did act the part well. She was attentive to him, always smiling with delight when she saw him and giving herself to him without qualms. She was so beautiful and unrestrained at night and their love making reached heights even he hadn't imagined. She would whisper love words and her eyes would sparkle...

But this was the last straw. It hurt that she didn't want his baby. He remembered when Melanie was pregnant with Beau that Scarlett would have gladly bore that child. She wanted Ashley's child, not his. Damn her torturous heart. Now the only thing that would keep him here in Atlanta is the baby.

"So she didn't want the baby?" Belle gently asked. "What a fool."

Rhett's brooding eyes met hers. Scarlett had never been mother material but he had hoped she'd want his baby-their baby. It would have bound them together in a way that nothing else could. He had dreamed of a dark haired girl with green eyes that he could spoil and that Scarlett would love.

He laughed hollowly, downing another drink. What a fool he was for his dreams. Scarlett couldn't change. He had been a fool to believe that they had a chance at happiness. And damnit he still loved her and wanted to run back to their home and take her in his arms.

"My husband is here!" a shrill cry came from the hall way. "Take me to him this instant."

Scarlett? No it couldn't be. He watched Belle rise to her feet and walk outside the room. More murmuring then the door was pushed open and Scarlett walked in, her jaw clenched and fists balled.

Rhett was shocked. Scarlett come in here? What the devil was she playing at? He gave her a cool smile and masked his surprise.

"Ah, my darling wife decides to join me."

"Rhett..." Her eyes darted over to Belle standing by the door. "Can I please speak to you alone?"

Another word didn't need to be said. Belle walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Scarlett sighed and walked over to Rhett, sitting next to him.

Rhett saw how pale she looked and regretted his hasty actions. Her face looked pinched and her hands trembling. She folded them together. Her white face was full of misery and her eyes hollow as she stared at him. He felt like such a cad and wanted to wipe that look from her eyes.

Her eyes scanned around the room. It was of impeccable taste and very masculine like. She wondered if this was Rhett's room and where he went when he came here. She wanted to cry that she couldn't even keep her husband from a place like this. He preferred that Watling's company to her.

She looked over at Rhett. Her anger gone but her heart wounded.

"You listen to me Rhett Butler," she said. "I have no more feelings for Ashley. And yes at first I was shocked to learn I was pregnant. Then the shock left and I was scared... You can laugh but I am not brave all the time. Especially when you haven't been by my side this past week and ran here... And you were even distant at Tara." Tears filled her eyes. "I thought we were happy and you.. loved me."

She dashed her tears angrily away at the breaking of her voice.

She felt Rhett's warm hands on hers and lifting her head she saw him kneeling before her. His hand reached towards her cheek but he withdrew his hand with a strange look on his face... of wistfulness and a sadness.

"I didn't know you were afraid, Scarlett, why didn't you tell me? I'm not a mind reader. If I would have known I wouldn't have left. I thought Ashley Wilkes was back in your heart and God I could have killed him and you when I thought I had been lied to."

"I should have told you," she said tremulously, her lips quivering. "But you must know that I don't love Ashley. I haven't for a long time and I do love you even though you make me so mad I could strangle you..."

Rhett gently silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry," he sincerely said.

She knew Rhett wasn't one that apologized that often. But she could read it in his dark eyes that he was sorry. She rested her forehead against his, their eyes were close and she saw that he still loved her even though she had acted like an complete fool in hiding her feelings from him.

"I'm sorry too. But why were you so distant at Tara?"

He ran a hand through his hair. And his eyes met hers, begging for her to understand.

"I'm not used to the married life. I do love being married to you, Scarlett, I have never felt such happiness as I have had these past three months. But darling I'm meant to roam and travel. I guess its the wandering blood within me... always on the prowl." He sighed. "I suppose I miss the old days as you once missed them."

Scarlett nodded. "I do miss them Rhett. I can never go back but I've learned that you can catch glimpses of the old days. But we can travel, why I'd love to. I hate being stuck here in Atlanta with those old cats watching us. You once asked me if I had been to Paris..."

He smiled. "I remember. Let's go to Paris, Scarlett."

Her jaw dropped. "Just like that?"

"Yes, I always wanted to whisk you away all to myself. Of course we would bring Wade along. He does need us after all and we left him for the honey moon, we couldn't do that to the poor boy again so soon. And I think he'd like Paris."

"B-but in case you've forgotten I'm pregnant."

Rhett chuckled. "That never stopped you from doing what you wanted. We'll be careful, Scarlett. Don't you want to go away from Atlanta and have fun? Not have anyone to tell us what to do or how to act."

She nodded.

"Yes." Her eyes searched his. "I really do want this baby Rhett but I'm afraid. In my dreams I still see myself loosing the baby and I'm tired of carrying these burdens alone. I need you," she admitted.

It was perhaps the first time she had admitted she needed him aloud. A weight felt lifted from her as she had laid her heart bare before him. She didn't like feeling vulnerable but without Rhett's arms and his strength she couldn't go on. She was tired of fighting.

His lips moved to hers and he kissed her. Pulling away he lifted her in his arms and sat down with her on his lap. She let herself sink against him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You have me, Scarlett," he said. "You've always had me even when you didn't want me. I was waiting for you to realize you loved me and not Ashley. Damn my pride and foolishness. I suppose I've ran so long trying to drown you from my mind that I don't know how to stop."

Scarlett yawned, resting her head against his chest. She heard Rhett's steady heart beat. This was the man she loved. This blackguard who used to be a mocking stranger was now her friend and lover. He had always understood her even when she didn't understand herself.

"I'm glad about the baby, Scarlett," he said close to her ear.

A smile crept to her face as she looked up at his familiar face. The one she had learned to love and that she dreamed about so often. The one she had wanted to claw and slap so badly that her fingers had itched at one time.

"So am I, Mr. Butler... though I don't like the idea of being as big as a house."

He laughed and she couldn't help but laugh with him and the absurdity that she was in Belle Watling's place, sitting on her husband's lap.

"Rhett," she hesitantly began, the smile dying from her face. "I don't like you coming here."

His eyes bore into hers.

"Scarlett would it make you feel better to know since I've met you I haven't touched Belle once?"

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I won't lie to you and say I haven't bedded other women since then. I'm no saint and a man does have needs. But after I met you when I was with any other woman they would get blurred in my mind and I'd see your haunting eyes. I'd try to drown you from my mind but it would never work. But I have been faithful to you Scarlett ever since we married and I'll never go to another woman's bed but yours."

She heard his sincerity and believed him. She had caught Rhett Butler: heart, body and mind. She hoped she never betrayed his trust or disappointed him. She knew then he truly did love her since he was giving up his life of women to be only with her.

"Good," she told him. "Because if I catch you in another woman's bed Rhett Butler I'll... well I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty let me tell you."

"As long as you grin and bear I have no need to seek any woman's bed," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Scarlett laughed.

Suddenly Rhett's eyes became serious as he caught her hand in his. "Scarlett, I know how you feel about Belle but I won't stop coming here. She is a dear friend who I've known for a long time. Is my word enough that you can trust me?"

Hot words came to her lips and she wanted to fight him on this matter. Belle Watling sent her blood boiling and the thought of her husband with that creature was maddening. But she knew she couldn't smother Rhett and she would have to trust him. If she held on to him too tightly, he'd leave. Rhett Butler wasn't the kind of man that liked being held down. Just like pa didn't like being told what to do. They were both free spirited.

"Yes," she grudgingly admitted. 'I won't stop you."

Admiration shun in Rhett's eyes.

"You're growing up my dear. I think some day you might be that great lady you talked about."

Her eyes lit up but then narrowed. "But if you think I'm going to be completely submissive to you Rhett Butler you are sadly mistaken."

"I wouldn't dream of it or dare to hope Mrs. Butler that someday you'll be the submissive wife," he said while gently lifting her off of his lap. He rose to his feet and looked around the room.

"Let's go home, Rhett," Scarlett said, placing her arm in his.

Rhett thought that was a very good idea. He couldn't wait to prepare for the arrival of their baby and show Scarlett O'Hara just how much he loved her. There was a promise and light in his dark eyes as they walked out of Belle's and headed for home. Their new life together would be full of laughter, quarreling and pleasure and they both would have it no other way.


	9. Sweet Endings

"Love In Tara"

Author note: Thank you all for all of your support these past three to four years of writing this fanfiction. You all don't know how much each comment meant to me! I am happy and satisfied that Love In Tara is fianlly finished. My first fic I have ever completed. I hope all of you are happy and satisfied with the end result. I am in the process of starting another GWTW fanfic but until then... enjoy and please review.

Epilogue

It wasn't unusual to see Rhett Butler rushing home each day after his work at the bank.

"Why Dolly Merriweather there goes Captain Butler!" Mrs. Mead said, with grudging respect ringing in her voice and a little humor. "He rushes home each day to his baby and the mother."

"Such a fine gentleman," Mrs. Meriweather said. "You heard how he fought in the war? I was shocked myself. But Captain Butler has appeased himself in my eyes. He dots over that pretty child and Scarlett all though she don't deserve it none..."

Rhett gave the women a cheery hello, a disarming smile and tip of his hat as he passed by the Mead's home where Mrs. Merriweather and Mrs. Mead were sitting on the porch having tea. He didn't hear their talk or else he would have just laughed. He was still the same blackguard but reformed a bit to make a future for his darling Bonnie and salvage Wade's standing in Atlanta's eyes.

Racing up the porch steps he opened the front door and was met with the sight of Mammy hustling through the house, her voice in strict command, ordering Prissy to fetch Scarlett a shawl. Her voice rang out and Rhett laughed at the sound of her petticoat rustling and her dark, angry face.

"Don't worry about it Prissy," Rhett kindly said to the cowering girl. "I'll bring Miss Scarlett her shawl."

"Thank ye Mistha Rhett," Prissy quickly said, a huge smile on her face.

Mammy shot her an evil look and Prissy dashed from the foyer into the kitchen.

Rhett laughed uproariously.

"Mammy," he said, his voice dropping to a slight whisper. "How is my Bonnie?"

Mammy's face lost the angry look and beamed as they walked up the carpeted stairs. There was always a smile in the house since Bonnie was born just one month ago. Yet it seemed yesterday that Rhett had rushed in to see his little daughter with her bright blue eyes.

"Why Mistha Rhett, little Bonnie is outside with Miss Scarlett out on de verandah. Miss Scarlett dots over dat child so. Maybe more den ya but not quite. Miss Melly is comin' over with Beau and her sweet lil baby."

Rhett and Mammy parted as Rhett went into Scarlett and his room to grab her shawl. He quickly went outside without delay but gave a quick greeting to Pork. When Scarlett, Wade and him had moved into the house they had brought not only Mammy but Pork and Prissy. Prissy wasn't all too useful but he couldn't complain and was grateful for the trusted and efficient help.

The twin doors were open since it was a warm day and there was a gentle breeze. There he saw Scarlett, her back was facing him and she was sitting with her head bowed. She made little humming noises and laughed. He listened to her for a moment, his heart swelling with love.

Motherhood had agreed with Scarlett. At first he had been doubtful that Scarlett would take to motherhood again so easily. But immediately after her bed rest she was up again with Bonnie constantly in her arms. They often vied for Bonnie but he usually gave Scarlett the upper hand when she pouted and would say, "Fiddle-dee-dee, I'm the mother!"

She was less harsh with the servants lately and often hummed a merry tune. Her eyes had lost that hard look and had softened. There was days when they would light up with fire but more often they were peaceful especially when she looked at the small face of Bonnie.

Bonnie was such a beautiful little girl. She had lost the red skin and strained, squalling face of birth. Her skin was smooth and white with rose colored lips and Scarlett's dark hair. Her blue eyes were as blue as the bonnie blue flag as Melanie had said a week after Bonnie was born and her eyes had opened more. After that day the name Bonnie had stuck. She was a tiny replica of Scarlett which made Rhett love her all the more.

Rhett smiled as he heard Scarlett laugh again and didn't want to break the moment. Scarlett made cooing noises and he knew she'd shoot him a glare and blush if she knew he was listening. Scarlett often chided him for acting so foolish when she acted just as foolish when he wasn't watching.

"What a little hypocrite you are," he had teased her affectionately.

She would just stick her tongue out at him or roll her eyes. She always kept him on his toes and he loved teasing her. Seeing her delightful temper flare or that cattish look come into her eyes made him want to tease her all the more. In which Scarlett would loose her temper and stomp out of the room.

Yet, he loved her so much and took pleasure in holding her and staring into her green eyes. They would have to wait a little longer before they could be intimate once again but Rhett didn't mind. He missed those nights but more then that he loved holding Scarlett and talking late into the night with her about Bonnie, Wade and their future. They often talked about the past too, careful not to bring up painful subjects.

Rhett quietly approached her and laid the shawl on her shoulders. Slightly jumping she turned and saw him. A smile came to her lips and her eyes lit up with a devilish glint.

"We missed you," Scarlett said. "Bonnie and I were sitting out here and watching Wade ride his pony."

As if Wade knew his parents were speaking about him he stopped his black pony, jumped off the saddle and ran up the steps to give Rhett a huge hug. He babbled excitedly where Rhett would give the occasional nod as if Wade were an adult.

Rhett ruffled his hair. "I missed you, son. Do you like your pony?"

"Yes, Uncle Rhett," Wade said, his brown eyes dancing. "Mother and Bonnie were watching me ride. And someday when Bonnie is bigger I can teach her, can't I?"

"Of course. You're her big brother after all."

Wade beamed and ran down the steps as if he were flying. His world was full with a new home, pony, baby sister and parents. Scarlett tried everyday to bridge the gap in between her and Wade. She included him with the raising of Bonnie and it made Wade feel special.

Scarlett grabbed Rhett's hand.

"You're so good to him," she said a smile on her face. She leaned against the chair and looked so content and happy.

He was glad he made Scarlett happy. That's all he had ever wanted to do. His life was complete with his new family and a home filled with laughter. Scarlett amazed him everyday and still he desired her like a starving man. He wanted to hold her, make love to her, spoil and cuddle her. He still found time to sneak away with her and have her all to himself.

He loved the changes that Bonnie had brought to her. Her eyes were softer and her face had a glow about it. And her body was more full, her thighs and well... she was fuller in all the right places that he had a trouble keeping his hands off of her. All though he would never admit it, he loved the changes in her body but she would just glare at him and take it as an insult.

A mewing sound grabbed his attention and looking down at Scarlett's lap Bonnie lay there her blue eyes open and looking at him. For a moment he couldn't speak as he placed his hand on his daughter's small head. Her hair was soft and someday would be like Scarlett's, flowing down her back.

His eyes misted and met Scarlett's.

"Thank you, Mrs. Butler. She's the most beautiful gift you have ever given me."

Scarlett's hand laid over his and she looked at Bonnie then at Rhett, her lips smiling and a pleased look on her face.

"She is beautiful, Rhett. The most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I never thought..." she stopped abruptly.

"What is it my pet?" he asked encouragingly.

Her eyes met his. "Well that you'd be the kind of man that would love your child so much. Most fathers are aloof but you love Bonnie and show it."

He touched her cheek gently and smiled as she rubbed her cheek against his hand and gently kissed it. Scarlett was so much more open to showing public displays of affection. It surprised him but pleased him none the less.

"I do love her, Scarlett," he whispered, looking down at his small daughter. "She's a part of us you know. And the first person that has ever belonged to me completely."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it and brought his hand to her cheek with a sigh.

"I belong to you, Rhett Butler. I always have as you belong to me," she declared with conviction.

He leaned over. "Do I?" he whispered as his lips captured hers. So lost were they in this simple kiss they didn't hear Melanie, Beau and the small pink bundle in Melanie's arms approach them. Finally the pair pulled away and Rhett tried not to laugh when he saw Melanie's embarrassed face.

"Melanie! It's so nice to see you," Scarlett said. "And Beau come here and give your Auntie a kiss and see your new little cousin Bonnie."

The boy quietly approached Scarlett and timidly touched Bonnie's forehead. He jumped back when Bonnie moved and with a nervous laugh he scanned the yard and saw Wade who was waving anxiously for Beau to join him.

"Come on Beau!"

Beau looked over at his mother pleadingly. "Can I mama?"

Melanie nodded with a smile and watched lovingly as Beau disappeared.

Rhett gazed at the small baby in Melanie's arms and saw that Melanie looked almost faint. It would be much longer until Melanie got to a semblance of herself. She was forbidden to have anymore children after this labor nearly killed her. If not for Scarlett's pleading and tight reign on Melanie's welfare she might have died.

Scarlett had been six months along, all ready showing and having her last burst of energy before she would have been confined to the house. Rhett had tried unsuccessfully and couldn't deny her the right in venturing out of the house to the Wilkes' temporary home down the street.

Scarlett had stood in the room through Melanie's whole labor, trembling and pale.

"Oh Rhett," she had sobbed. "It's a nightmare just like the day Sherman came through Atlanta and Beau was born."

She had buried her face in his chest and Rhett had held her tightly to him. His hand had went on her enlarged stomach, feeling the baby's kick.

"Shh... my baby. You must calm down," he had soothed. "Think about the baby. You wouldn't want anything happening to her would you?"

Her tearful eyes had met his and her mouth had become a watery grin.

"Our daughter? But I'm hoping for a boy that looks like you."

"Heaven forbid," he had said laughing.

Melanie's cries had summoned Scarlett. After sixteen hours of labor Charlotte Scarlett Wilkes had come into the world. She had became known as Lottie that day. A weary but content Scarlett had returned home with Rhett carrying her up the stairs and letting her get much needed sleep.

"Here Miss Melly sit down and let me hold the baby," Rhett offered.

Melanie looked grateful as she sat down next to Scarlett and he took three month old Charlotte in his arms. She was different from Bonnie with light hair and dark brown eyes but she was a beautiful baby.

Pacing, he rocked the small bundle and suddenly Bonnie let out a shriek as if she knew her father's attention was stolen from her. Rhett chuckled.

"Hand her to me, Scarlett. I have one arm left for my favorite girl."

Scarlett gently picked up her daughter, bundled in her yellow blanket and handed her to Rhett. He held both tiny girls with ease.

"There my Bonnie," Rhett soothed in a song like voice. "Daddy wouldn't let his little girl be neglected."

"I swear Melanie," Scarlett suddenly said with an amused smile on her face and rolling her eyes. "If I gave Rhett a son he would be the happiest man in the world."

Rhett's eyes met hers and he shared in her amusement.

"But of course!" Melanie cried with a smile. "Why babies are a blessing. My little Lottie is so darling and Bonnie why she's an angel. I don't know how we ever got along without them. And just think, Scarlett, they'll grow up to be like sisters just like us."

Beau and Wade's laughter filled the air. Their voices carried and the trio shared a smile. It was like the good old days before the war. Smiles and laughter now filled the air instead of death, weeping and canons. For a moment the old civilization was captured and rang on like a sweet melody. One that Scarlett, Rhett and Melanie would hear for a long time and come to reminisce how bittersweet it was.

"Supper time!" Mammy yelled in a booming voice.

"You must stay for supper," Scarlett told Melanie, rising to her feet.

Melanie nodded as Wade and Beau rushed into the house. Melanie took Charlotte from Rhett's arms and followed the eager boys. Mammy scolded their running through the house but the boys couldn't be disheartened today.

"Oh Mammy they're just boys!" Melanie said with a smile.

"I don't care dey won't be white trash Miss Melly. Dey will be proper suthern gentlemen. They shore will."

Rhett still stood with Bonnie in his arms as Scarlett rose to her feet.

Her lips sweetly met Rhett's as she took their daughter in her arms and began to walk towards the door.

"Scarlett," he suddenly said. "I love you."

She turned back, a huge smile on her face. Her eyes were dancing but filled with a deeper emotion.

"I know and thank you," she slowly said, "for loving me even when I was a fool."

"But what a pretty fool you are," he said with a grin. He was rewarded with a smile and an arch of her brow. Now was the perfect moment to give her the gift he had been waiting all day to give her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note.

Handing it to Scarlett he said, "It is a present for you."

Her eyes lit up but she shot him a saucy look. "Really Rhett? Another present I do declare you are spoiling me horribly as much as Bonnie."

He laughed. "And I intend to spoil you all the more. Especially tomorrow night."

Her eyes met his with longing but she quickly looked away with a sigh. Tomorrow night would be the night that they were able to make love again. Both longed for the pleasure and burned with passion at the thought of it. He would have taken her up to their room that moment but he held himself back, knowing he wanted her to be ready. Even Scarlett's seductive smiles and pleas of last night he had ignored with great difficulty.

Rhett smiled as she scanned the note with Bonnie in the crook of her other arm.

"Oh Rhett!" she choked out. "Robert is really coming back?"

"I knew how you missed him and pride kept you from writing him, my dear. So I took the liberty of writing him about our marriage and Bonnie."

"I really do love you Rhett Butler," she softly said. Bonnie let out a coo and Scarlett held her closer to her chest with a smile.

"Well aren't you coming? I'm starving to death and I must tell Melly, she'll be thrilled and Carreen too."

Rhett let out a long chuckle and strode over to Scarlett, putting one arm around her and pulling her to his side. With the other arm he took Bonnie's tiny hand in his but his eyes never left Scarlett's.

Her eyes were on his too and their gaze couldn't be broken as they walked into the house. The family was waiting for them and friends that had been a part of their life even when the war had ravaged the land.

Now the war was over and the land ready to be restored. They could live again and Rhett suddenly knew there was nothing he'd rather do then live. With Scarlett and his Bonnie. Loving Scarlett hadn't been easy, Rhett thought, but well worth the risk. He followed the steps of the woman that had held his heart captive with a smile on his face.

When her eyes met his across the table once they were seated, Rhett Butler knew this was where he was meant to be. Finally he had found peace none other then in the love of people that accepted him and in the arms of his beautiful and feisty wife with her green eyes that he would never tire of looking at.

The former blockade runner was home with the Southern belle that had stolen his heart years before. Only this time he had her heart also. Rhett Butler sat back with a contented sigh. It was a good thing that he had believed in lost causes for the cause he had fought for was the best of them all and the most sweet. Scarlett and him shared a smile again, her eyes sparkling. The best time was now with Scarlett and he intended to savor every moment of it and hold on to it forever.

THE END


End file.
